Amor para seguir
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: La vida suele dar giros inesperados, en momentos podemos tener todo y de repente nada, el dolor nos puede llegar a destruir sin previo aviso y el amor nos puede encontrar sin tenerlo contemplado. Las heridas de cualquier tipo siempre pueden ser sanadas.
1. Prólogo

**¡Holass! Estoy emocionada y nerviosa, este es mi primer trabajo de este increíble y mágico universo, adoro Harry Potter y me he enamorado de esta pareja, no veía las horas para escribir de ellos, se me hacen tan maravillosos juntos, los amo n.n**

***Situado en el sexto año de Draco y quinto de Ginny, el desarrollo traerá ciertos cambios en la historia***

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling, la responsable de hacerme soñar con volar a gran velocidad sobre una Saeta de Fuego. **

**Disfruten la lectura~ n.n**

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**PROLOGO **

Traidor, ese era el calificativo que más lo identificada en los últimos tiempos, el desprecio era lo que más conocía; y por supuesto la soledad.

Él no era la marioneta de nadie, mucho menos de un estúpido ente que se creía superior a todos y deseaba la dominancia del mundo mágico y la destrucción del mundo muggle; era cierto que no compartía una gran simpatía por estos últimos, su padre se había encargado de engendrar ese desprecio en sus últimos 16 años de vida, pero eso no significaba que deseara la muerte de millares de personas; pero su padre no solamente lo había educado en odiar y despreciar a los impuros de sangre…¡oh claro que no!...su "queridísimo progenitor" se había encargado de dotarlo de grandes lecciones de superioridad y estatus, entre ellas se encontraba la cualidad del _orgullo_, esa características que nunca iba a perder, tal vez era lo único que recordaría de las largas y tortuosas lecciones que Lucius Malfoy le había impuesto; y es que el orgullo que poseía era la única herramienta que lo seguía manteniendo en pie.

Orgullo y odio, pero no cualquier resentimiento, era un odio vengativo, que lo motivaba a no rendirse y mucho menos a bajar la cabeza, por sus venas recorría sangre contaminada de desprecio y rencor, su corazón latía con la única meta de darle fin a la existencia de la persona que había convertido su infancia en un infierno, y que había asesinado al único ser que iluminaba su vida con muestras de amor y que le brindaba el calor que se necesitaba para sobrevivir en esa enorme y fría mansión, la que antes consideraba su hogar, pero sin la presencia de ella, Malfoy Manor era un horrible castillo al que nunca regresaría; de hecho podría ser que si volvería a pisar esa mansión, solo si en esa visita podría arrebatarle la vida al cruel villano que le quito su único tesoro; la única manera de regresar a la antigua casa seria para asesinar a Lucius Malfoy el asesino de Narcisa Malfoy, y así, vengar la muerte de su madre.

Después de la tortura a la que fue sometido logro un escape milagroso de las garras de su despiadado padre y de la desquiciada de su tía Bellatrix, la inútil hermana de su madre que no hizo nada por evitar que Lucius Malfoy desprendiera a Narcisa de su vida; y ahora se encontraba en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el viejo director de su escuela se convirtió en el único que lo apoyo y le abrió las puertas para resguardar su seguridad, algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que toda su desgracia comenzó cuando rechazó la misión de acabar con la vida de Albus Dumbledore, pero ahora un nuevo curso iniciaba de clases y una vida de desprecio era lo que le esperaba a Draco Malfoy a partir de ese momento.

Desprecio de parte de las personas a las cuales consideraba amigos, esos estudiantes que portaban el escudo de la serpiente con grandeza y porte le lanzaban miradas de desaprobación y repugnancia, el rumor de su rebeldía ya se había corrido por todos los pasillos, todos sus compañeros le tenían prohibido pisar la sala común de Slytherin, fue expulsado de su dormitorio y rechazado por esos chicos que siempre lo seguían como sombras, la admiración y grandeza que los menores le demostraban años atrás se había esfumado, el gran Draco Malfoy era un refugiado en el gran colegio que ni casa tenia, un arrimado que se quedaba en una habitación fuera de las demás prestigiosas casas; y aun así, ese mismo chico rubio aun tenia las fuerzas para caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la cabeza en alto, regalando miradas frías y altaneras de un tono gris acero que no le importaba lo que pensaran de él.

Pero el desprecio no solo era procedente de los estudiantes de Slytherin, los demás estudiantes, dígase Gryffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw también le demostraban rechazo y repugnancia, él nunca dejaría de ser un Malfoy, nunca dejaría de ser el hijo de un mortífago, su único destino era convertirse en uno y unirse a las filas del señor oscuro, esa era la idea que la mayoría de los alumnos tenían, su rebeldía solo era un capricho de niño rico que pronto se le pasaría y regresaría llorando al regazo de su papi; que equivocados estaban, era cierto que siempre sería un Malfoy, un mago de sangre pura procedente de una vieja familia de magos, pero él sabía que era más que un Malfoy; era Draco Malfoy, el mejor alumno de Slytherin, con un talento en pociones innato y una amplia variedad de habilidades mágicas que su despreciable familia le había inculcado, poseedor de un orgullo inquebrantable que lo ayudaba a ignorar las miradas que todo Hogwarts le brindaba, ningún patético alumno le provocaría bajar la mirada, ningún susurro envenenado le impediría pasearse con grandeza por los pasillos del colegio, ninguna muestra de rechazo sería un obstáculo para sentarse en el gran comedor en la mesa de su casa sin importarle la lejanía de los demás, ningún acto de desprecio evitaría que estudiara los libros de la biblioteca o que no tomara sus clases, su vida de estudiante era lo único que le quedaba y no la perdería, no le importaba que toda la comunidad mágica le aplicara una ley de hielo, los ignoraría y sobreviviría.

* * *

Traicionada y confundida; su interior era una gama de sentimientos que no paraban de confundirla, su vida no había estado rodeada de riquezas pero había sido una hermosa experiencia, creció rodeada de abundante amor, de excesiva protección y de sobrecargado calor familiar, ser la pequeña de 7 hijos la había convertido en la eterna niña de la casa y tener a 6 hermanos mayores le había asegurado una eterna sobreprotección que en varias ocasiones agradecía pero otras veces le asfixiaba, su vida estaba llena de alegría; o eso era lo creía, su mundo se había iluminado cuando conoció al mejor amigo de su hermano, el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió y que derroto al señor oscuro apenas siendo un bebé; Harry le ofreció su amistad de inmediato, era un chico tímido y curioso por el mundo mágico que estaba conociendo, muchas veces se sintió complacida al explicarle una de las maravillosas cosas mágicas que los rodeaban, su sonrisa curiosa y sus deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda la deslumbraban, su primer año en Hogwarts no había sido el mejor, pero sin Harry ella no habría sobrevivido, él se acababa de convertir en más que su amigo, era su héroe, el príncipe con el cual siempre soñó, el chico valiente que cada año escolar enfrentaba más de un peligro y siempre salía triunfante, fuerte y poderoso, así era su Harry; pero algunos de los sueños tenían la mala suerte de acabar dispersos y perdidos, y ese sueño de pasar su vida alado del chico de la cicatriz de rayo ya estaba terminado, ya que el chico de mirada verde nunca sería de ella, para él siempre seria su pequeña amiga hermana de su mejor amigo, nada más, para su desgracia Harry Potter ya había encontrado a la persona que le robaba el sueño, la persona que necesitaba para sobrevivir y que nunca lo dejaría, ese ser que lo llenaba de dicha y felicidad; y Ginevra Weasley no era esa persona, ella siempre lo supo, su interior se encargaba de llevarla a la cruel realidad, Harry Potter nunca la miraría como miraba a Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger era una chica estupenda que siempre le brindó su amistad y la aconsejaba con la gran sabiduría que poseía, Ginny se había convertido en su fiel admiradora, cualquier duda que pasara por su cabeza la castaña la despejaría, además Hermione era fuerte y valiente, luchaba a lado de Harry Potter sin temor, era la cabeza de la razón del increíble trío dorado al cual pertenecía su hermano Ron, Hermione había tomado el lugar de la hermana que nunca tuvo, el lado femenino que le había faltado en su desarrollo, la chica confidente con la que compartía gustosa su cuarto en las vacaciones; y a partir de esa mañana, Hermione también se convertía en la chica que le había robado el amor de Harry Potter.

Pero nunca podría odiar a ninguno de los dos, Harry y Hermione no tenían la culpa de que su corazón se fijara en el hombre equivocado, de hecho el moreno y la castaña hacían una hermosa pareja, toda la sala común de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y gritos al enterarse de la declaración de la nueva pareja, todos los felicitaban y ellos no soltaban su fuerte y cariñoso agarre de manos, Ginny sabía que lo había perdido pero también sabía que su corazón sufriría mucho en ese nuevo año escolar de Hogwarts, pero también sabía que podía ignorar sus sentimientos de dolor, que se dedicaría a convertirse en una poderosa bruja y que sobreviviría.

**Este es el prólogo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y los motivara a querer seguir leyendo lo que se viene.**

**Sus reviews siempre serán muy, muy bien recibidos y por supuesto que agradecidos, no olviden que es lo que le da energía a todo escritor**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	2. En el campo

**HOLASSS! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, estoy emocionada por las buenas respuestas que he recibido ¡Muchas gracias! Disfruten del capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling, la responsable de hacerme soñar con saborear una saltarina rana de chocolate. **

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 1. En el campo**

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los primeros rayos del sol aún no se asomaban, se trataba de un amanecer frío como ya estaban acostumbrados los alumnos, Ginevra Wesley recorría con cautela los pasillos del colegio, necesitaba alejarse de las cuatro paredes que conformaba su sala común, anhelaba aire para olvidar toda la maraña que se habían vuelto sus emociones; le parecía absurdo que toda la escuela pareciera estaba siendo invadida por una atmosfera romántica, el miedo por el regreso de _él que no debe ser nombrado_ había sido increíblemente opacado por las hormonas que se encontraban recorriendo todo Hogwarts, le resultaba sofocante ver varias parejitas muy juntitas y acarameladas caminando por los pasillos, las demostraciones de amor estaban a la orden del día; así como, su dolor de corazón, su pecho resentía cada vez que asimilaba que aunque toda la escuela se ahogara de demostraciones de amor, ella nunca estaría al lado del chico al que tanto quiere, ese muchacho por el cual suspiraba muchas noches ahora se encontraba siendo feliz en los brazos de su mejor amiga, el ambiente amoroso de Hogwarts la asqueaba, como se suponía que se iba a dedicar a sus estudios si toda la maldita escuela era puro nauseabundo amor, esa era la razón por la cual había madrugado y se escurría por los pasajes del colegio, tenía que evitar a los profesores o a los prefectos, oh claro y al viejo Flint, su meta era sencilla, llegar al campo de quidditch.

Era exageradamente temprano y él lo sabía, pero por más que lo intentara estaba seguro que no iba a conciliar el sueño nuevamente, no después de esa horrible pesadilla que no lo dejaba en paz, después de vivir nuevamente la terrible muerte de su madre lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer era cerrar los ojos, estaba harto de tomar las pociones para no soñar pero cada vez se hacía más dependiente a ellas; sin su efecto, su sueño se transformaba en dolor, sufrimiento y locura, la tranquilidad se negaba a aparecer en él, se levantó de golpe de la cama y se vistió con rapidez, se sentía asfixiado necesitaba alejarse de ese encierro, el pequeño cuarto que le había asignado con amabilidad el director de la escuela llegaba a sofocarlo; así que camino en busca del aire frío que estaba seguro sentiría a las afueras de las paredes de Hogwarts, ser alguien despreciado y rechazado no te da la opción de disfrutar un poco de calma en cualquier sitio, así que aprovecharía que todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus dormitorios y se escabulliría a un lugar especial, un sitio que no había pisado y que de cierta manera extrañaba, el campo de quidditch.

Sentir el aire frio en su pálida piel lo hizo despertar por completo, caminar entre la neblina le brindaba tranquilidad y comenzar a distinguir el campo de juego del colegio le llenaba de nostalgia, había pasado un tiempo desde que se montaba a una escoba y que decir de practicar quidditch, unas de los primeras muestras de desprecio que recibió de los que creía sus amigos Slytherin fue la expulsión pública del equipo de su casa y el destrozo de su escoba en sus narices, extrañaría esa Nimbus 2001 con la cual tuvo un excelente enfrentamiento con Potter, ese juego había sido el mejor, se inició en el deporte desde muy pequeño pero nunca se había topado con un rival como lo era Harry Potter, muchos creían que su padre compró su lugar en el equipo de la casa pero él sabía que era mentira, el quidditch era su pasión y en cuanto las cosas mejoraran volvería a jugar, ahora solo le quedaba adentrarse en el campo de juego, sentir el aire en el rostro y tocar el húmedo césped con las blancas manos, sus platinados ojos observaban con nostalgia cada una de las altas gradas que rodeaban el terreno de juego, los altos aros y el cielo rodeado de una fría neblina, su mirada se perdió en ese rayo rojo que se deslizaba velozmente por el cielo, era un haz de luz que se deslizaba en singulares movimientos a lo alto del campo, su curiosidad se despertó, subió una de las vacías tribunas, la velocidad de ese rayo rojo lo atraía a descubrir el origen de ese fenómeno luminoso.

Si había algo que la hacía olvidar sus penas eso era volar; subir a la escoba y ascender varios metros la emocionaba, deslizarse por el cielo y sentir el frío aire chocar contra su rostro mientras su rojo cabello ondeaba al ritmo de las ráfagas la emocionaba al cien, mirar alto sin la necesidad de bajar la mirada y elevarse más y más llenaba cada centímetro de su ser, el quidditch era su pasión, era el medio que la hacía dejar a un lado sus confusas emociones, la felicidad se desataba en su corazón tras la inyección de adrenalina que explotaba en su interior mientras caía en picaba y de repente retomaba el vuelo de nuevo, en su mente no había lugar para nada ni nadie más, solo eran ella, su escoba, el cielo y el helado aire que llenaba sus pulmones, se movía de un lado a otro, dibujaba ondas con su cuerpo, la velocidad era aumentada cada vez más, se imaginaba rivales para esquivar con majestuosa habilidad, ascendía y descendía en fluidos movimientos, el quidditch le regalaba una sensación de libertad única.

Draco Malfoy estaba sorprendido, su curiosidad ya había sido resuelta pero la sorpresa no abandonaba su rostro y su mirada no dejaba de admirar al ser que se encontraba recorriendo el campo de quidditch con expertos movimientos, sabía que Ginevra Weasley formaba parte del equipo de Gryffindor, pero desconocía la habilidad que ésta poseía para el deporte, su silueta se posesionaba en el cielo como una delicada ninfa pero sus movimientos eran fieros como una águila real, su cabello resplandecía como una llamarada ardiente, era un ser peculiar del cual no podía apartar su mirada; el enfado se estaba adueñando de él era imposible que esa Weasley lo tuviera cautivado.

Ginny detuvo su vuelo cuando su castaña mirada se topó con los fríos ojos plateados del chico que la miraba desde una de las tribunas, que demonios hacia Draco Malfoy en ese lugar, cuando ya estaba comenzando a desestresarse y disfrutar del momento el rubio decide ir a molestarla, ¡no lo permitiría!

Draco maldecía sus adentros cuando vio la figura de la Weasley acercarse con rápida velocidad hacía él, lo había descubierto.

–¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? –pregunto con cierta agresividad Ginny mientras frenaba frente al rubio.

–Tal vez yo debería de preguntar lo mismo Weasley –contesto Draco con frialdad, nunca se dejaría amedrentar por nadie, mucho menos por una mocosa.

–Deja de hacerte el digno que no te queda hurón –y ahí estaba ese apodo que tanto odiaba, esa niñita sí que era insolente –ve a lanzar tu veneno a otro lado.

–No eres nadie para darme órdenes, además no creo que los profesores te tengan permitido practicar a estas horas –dijo con astucia el Malfoy.

–Ni siquiera se te ocurra amenazarme, estamos en las mismas condiciones, si caigo yo…también caerás tú –dijo Ginny mientras se bajaba de su escoba y se posesionaba frente a Draco con la frente en alto y una sonrisa de suficiencia, Malfoy besaría el piso, pagaría por interrumpirla en su momento de relax.

La furia lo estaba nublando, que se creía esa mocosa altanera, como osaba retarlo, pero algo tenía que admitir, Ginevra Weasley no dejaba de sorprenderlo, su castaña mirada resplandecía sin temor, su mirar altivo y esa cercanía que no sabía como pero lo ponía un poco nervioso, la pelirroja no era una simple mocosa, tenía carácter, nada mal para ser una Weasley.

–Mira Weasley, no tengo el menor interés en lo que hagas, solo déjame en paz –dijo esto último para poder retirarse con pose digna, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo las alumnos no tardarían mucho en abarrotar los pasillos y no quería ser descubierto, después se la cobraría a la pelirroja.

–Huye como un cobarde hurón –mencionó Ginevra triunfante, el día comenzaba genial para ella había dejado sin palabras a Draco Malfoy; montó su escoba para regresar al castillo aunque no le quitaba la vista a la figura del rubio que caminaba con cierta arrogancia característica en él, pero Malfoy también desprendía algo más…soledad, desde el inicio del año escolar todo el colegio se enteró del destierro al que lo sometieron los demás Slytherin, ahora Draco siempre deambulaba por los pasillos del colegio completamente solo, su arrogancia y prepotencia no habían cambiado, su caminar seguía siendo con elegancia, su clásico acento de arrastrar las palabras tampoco había desaparecido, solo se había vuelto un ser solitario y un poco pasivo, los insultos que estaba acostumbrado a lanzar se habían acabado, solo si te metías con él era que lo escuchabas ofender, su rutina era monótona y aburrida, no se imaginaba como se la podía estar pasando el rubio, le parecía increíble que mientras ella se estaba quejando de sus problemas amorosos otras personas la estaban pasando peor, no debía de ser muy grato que después del desprecio de tu familia, tus amigos y demás alumnos en la escuela te llenaran de malos tratos, el chico la estaba pasando muy mal...pero lo más increíble era que estaba sintiendo pena por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

**Hasta aquí llega por hoy, tal vez sea un poco corto pero esto está comenzando, prometo hacer capítulos más largos, así como tratar de no tardar en actualizar hay veces en que la Universidad no deja libre a uno, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por las lindas personas que han leído, gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y por sus reviews! ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Ya saben que un review es como gasolina para los escritores, no duden en dejar uno por favor **

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	3. En la Torre de Astronomía

**¡HOLASS! Les traigo otro capítulo, que feliz me encuentro al poder actualizar! xD**

**Disfrutenlo~**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling, la responsable de hacerme soñar con beberme una sabrosa cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.**

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 2. En la Torre de Astronomía.**

Después de su matutina práctica de quidditch su cabeza se encontraba más relajada, el encuentro con Malfoy la dejó un poco desconcentrada pero decidió ignorar todos esos pensamientos que se estaban aglomerando en su cabeza, después de escabullirse a su dormitorio sin ser vista, se dio un buen baño y se arregló para otro día de colegio; la sala común estaba vacía cuando ella terminó de arreglarse así que se dirigió al gran comedor a satisfacer el pedido que su estómago ya le estaba exigiendo, las mesas estaban llenas con los alumnos disfrutando su desayuno, se dirigió a la mesa de gryffindor donde divisó a Harry y Hermione muy juntitos leyendo el profeta como era costumbre se sentó frente a ellos, aunque su corazón doliera no pensaba cambiar su actitud hacia ellos, seguirían siendo sus amigos aunque las demostraciones de amor de la pareja le destrozase poco a poco.

–Buenos días chicos –saludó con su mejor sonrisa.

–Buenos días Ginny, te quedaste dormida verdad –le preguntó la castaña debido al pequeño retraso.

–Me quede hasta tarde con la tarea de pociones, ya sabes quiero seguir sorprendiendo al profesor Slughorn –le contestó la pelirroja mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

–Eres muy buena en lo que haces Ginny, el profesor Slughorn no es tan estricto como Snape –dijo Harry –por cierto, ya vamos a empezar con los entrenamientos de quidditch.

–Cuando usted diga capitán, a propósito ¿Dónde está Ron? No creo que se saltara el desayuno –les preguntó la pelirroja notando la gran ausencia de su hermano.

–¿Ron perderse el desayuno? Buena broma ¡ja! –rio el azabache mientras con la miraba señalaba la mesa de Ravenclaw donde se encontraba Ronald Weasley platicando muy a gusto con Luna Lovegood.

–Debí suponerlo –murmuro sonriente Ginny mientras regresaba su mirada a su desayuno, no sin antes detenerse en la figura de un chico rubio que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin, estaba alejado de los demás, en una esquina solitaria, se limitaba a comer, sin mirar a nadie más, su sonrisa se borró del rostro y los pensamientos de la mañana regresaban a su mente, que terrible modo de vida estaba llevando Draco Malfoy.

–Hey Ginny ¿qué te paso? –la llamo Hermione algo desconcertada por la actitud que había adquirido la muchacha.

–¡¿Qué pasa?! –saltó la pelirroja reaccionando de su estupor.

–¿Qué pasa contigo? Te desconectaste de repente –explico la castaña.

–¡Ah! No es nada, estaba algo sorprendida, es curioso que Ron muchas veces se burlara de Luna por su peculiar manera de expresarse y ahora ella lo trae loco.

–Bueno, Luna siempre ha llamado la atención por sus excentricidades pero es una buena persona y Ron ya se dio cuenta de ello, toda la gente tiene derecho a cambiar; así como, a arrepentirse de sus errores –dijo Hermione mientras miraba a la parejita, se le veía muy contenta por ambos.

Las últimas palabras de su castaña amiga la hicieron sumergirse más en sus pensamientos y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la figura del chico rubio.

La pareja se despidió para marcharse a sus clases, alguien le revolvió su cabello con burla cuando volteo para castigar al malvado solo vio el gesto burlón de su hermano alejándose siguiendo a sus dos amigos; su amiga y cuñada rubia se había sentado a su lado esperándola para marcharse juntas al aula de clases.

Las clases se tornaban más complicadas pero interesantes, los exámenes iban a ser un reto, por lo mismo había decidido dejar sus problemas sentimentales a un lado, su cabeza tenía mucho con los TIMO y el quidditch sumándole la cercanía de _él que no debía ser nombrado_ y su terrible ejercito de mortífagos, el peligro asechaba a todo el mundo mágico, los líos amorosos se tenían que hacer a un lado, al parecer Dean Thomas no pensaba lo mismo.

–¡Ginny! Hola, te estaba buscando –la llamó el moreno.

–Que tal Dean, ¿Qué deseas? –respondió la chica no tan interesada.

–Pues disfrute mucho el fin de semana, lo podríamos repetir, ya sabes tú, yo, las tres escobas y unas ricas cervezas de mantequilla ¿Qué dices? –preguntó muy entusiasmado el chico.

–Lo lamento, pero no saldré este fin de semana estoy muy ocupada con mis deberes, ya sabes los TIMO y esas cosas –se excusó la pelirroja.

–Es una lástima, será para la otra, adiós –se despidió el chico con la cabeza baja.

Ginny suspiro aliviada, aceptar esa cita con Dean Thomas había sido un gran error, el gryffindor era un gran chico, detallista y caballeroso, pero muy sobreprotector y empalagoso para su gusto, en definitiva las citas para ella se habían acabado, todo su tiempo iba a ser para sus estudios y prepararse para la inevitable batalla que presentía algún día ocurriría.

No entendía por qué si ya había dicho algo de repente ella misma volteaba todos sus planes, se acababa de proponer dejar todo atrás y dedicarse al estudio, eso supondría que en ese momento debería estar en la biblioteca tras una montaña de libros; pero ¡no!, Ginny Weasley era una persona curiosa y un poca temeraria, así que en esos momentos se encontraba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la torre de Astronomía, ¿cuál era el motivo por el cual se adentraba a aquel lugar? Sencillo, Draco Malfoy había salido de la biblioteca con algunos libros y se había encaminado rumbo a la torre, ella simplemente lo estaba siguiendo.

La ida al campo de quidditch había resultado un poco relajante, el aire frio lo ayudó a despejar su mente de las crueles escenas que todas las noches presenciaba, exceptuando el encuentro con la menor de los Weasley, la escapada le supo gratificante, es cierto que como todo un Malfoy no permitiría que nadie lo viera débil y vencido, pero tenía que admitir que vivir dentro de un ambiente lleno de miradas de desprecio, de murmureos ofensivos y hasta ciertas agresiones era cansado, por dicha razón se veía en la necesidad de buscar refugios dentro del mismo colegio en el cual pudiera disfrutar de paz y tranquilidad, se mostraba frio e indiferente ante las malas miradas pero no era sencillo tratar de concentrarse en los labores escolares mientras a tu alrededor no paraban de hablar patrañas de tu persona, la torre de Astronomía era un lugar frío y alejado que particularmente le encantaba, tenía una vista maravillosa que lo ayudaba a calmar su interior y así realizar sus tareas.

Sentado en una mesa frente a la gran ventana podía sumergirse en los contenidos de los libros, repasaba con ahínco todo lo relacionado con pociones, su materia favorita y que su despreciable padre lo había obligado a dejar a un lado en las vacaciones debido al sometimiento en el cual lo obligo a aprender lo más posible de las artes oscuras, la oclumancia y las maldiciones imperdonables, las lecciones que le impartieron Lucius y la desquiciada de su tía eran algo que nunca olvidaría, recordar todo lo vivido en la mansión Malfoy lo sacaba de quicio, nunca perdonaría a esas personas, la montaña de libros volaron con el golpe que dio en la mesa, de alguna manera tenía que descargar toda esa furia contenida, lanzó la túnica al suelo y se destapó el antebrazo izquierdo mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a la enorme cicatriz, era una gran quemadura, el símbolo de traición con lo cual lo marcó su propio padre al rechazar al señor tenebroso y su marca tenebrosa, al menos era mejor llevar esa herida de tonalidades rosáceas a portar el tatuaje de la serpiente.

Un gritito de impresión lo saco de sus pensamientos alertando sus sentidos.

–¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –exigió colérico saber Draco mientras apuntaba su varita en dirección del sonido.

Ginny estaba estática y atrapada, el arranque de furia del Malfoy la sorprendió pero la vista de la quemadura del rubio sí que la había impresionado, sumándole las múltiples heridas que aparentemente Draco escondía tras la túnica, todo era señal de tortura, no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de pena y tristeza por las experiencias que había vivido el chico.

El huir ya no era una opción, Malfoy la tenía acorralada y para variar su mente estaba un tanto nublada, así que tomó todo el valor que un gryffindor tenía y dio un paso adelante para mostrarse ante el furioso rubio que en cuanto distinguió su identidad pasó de la sorpresa a la absoluta furia, de todos los alumnos que abundaban en el colegio precisamente ella tenía que ser el que le descubriera, maldita suerte la suya.

–¡¿Qué demonios quieres Weasley?! –vociferó Draco perdiendo la compostura que tanto lo distinguía, había bajado su varita pero su mano tenía atrapado el brazo de la pelirroja con rudeza.

–Yo…no quería… –por más que Ginny tratara de dar una buena excusa las palabras quedaban en su boca, el rubio la estaba amedrentando, el gesto frio y digno que siempre portaba Draco estaba convertido en una temible expresión.

–¡¿Ahora eres una maldita acosadora?! –el rubio había perdido completamente los estribos, era demasiado estrés el que guardaba, siempre trataba de no perder su indiferencia, pero descubrir a Ginevra Wesley espiándolo fue el colmo, tenía límites.

–No…no era…mi intención…yo…-y verle frente a él con esa postura temerosa, podía sentir como la muchacha temblaba ante el fuerte agarre, era una tonta.

–Me espiabas para encontrar alguna prueba de mi maldad –comenzó a relatar Draco con cínica frialdad –querías ver lo que era capaz de hacer un mortífago y después ¿Qué?... ¿me atraparías y entregarías a Potter? –mencionaba el rubio mientras acercaba el cuerpo de la chica al suyo para obligarla a dirigir su mirada a la suya, el cuerpo de Ginny se estremeció, su brazo le dolía y el gris metálico de la mirada de Malfoy transmitía furia y un extraño deje de dolor.

–¡Tu no me conoces! ¡Suéltame! –comenzó a luchar la pelirroja, no podía dejarse vencer, era una leona.

–Tu hazaña te falló pelirroja –comenzó a burlarse mientras soltaba a la chica de golpe mandándola al suelo –¡no soy un maldito mortífago –dijo alzando la voz y le enseñaba el brazo izquierdo a la pequeña Weasley quien apreció con claridad la horrible cicatriz que albergaba en el antebrazo el chico –está es la maldita prueba que no soy una amenaza –escupió con amargura el rubio, se volteó dándole la espalda a la chica.

–Yo…

–¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lárgate! –gritó el chico con deseos de estar solo –¡FUERA!

Ginevra se levantó flotándose el adolorido brazo y emprendió la huida del lugar, algunas lágrimas se escurrían de sus castaños ojos, el encuentro con el Malfoy le había afectado, corrió hasta los baños de chicas del segundo piso, después de haber sido la entrada del lugar que casi le cuesta la vida en su segundo año esos aseos se habían convertido en su refugio, el lugar ideal para desahogarse sin ser vista, Myrtle la Llorona ya no la molestaba, de hecho era una clase de confidente que la dejaba llorar y liberarse de sus cargas emocionales.

Draco regresó a su recamara arrogando todo a su paso, su vida era un desastre y las cosas empeoraban cada vez más, muchos alumnos lo habían fastidiado desde el inicio del año escolar y él había aguantado hasta el momento, no podía creer que acabada de perder el control frente a la Weasley; esa chiquilla que solo se mantenía callada e indiferente a pesar de las miles de ofensas con las que él la había atacado años atrás, la furia lo cegó en el momento sentirse observado y juzgado era detestable, la chica se encontraba en el lugar y el momento equivocado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba ya no se podía remediar, solo le quedaba olvidar ese encuentro y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, esperaba que Ginevra Weasley pensara lo mismo.

Ginny salió de los baños horas después, se había saltado la cena no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería llegar a su habitación y acostarse a dormir, su día comenzó bien pero el final fue terrible, se encontraba calmada pero de su mente no se quitaba la cicatriz que ocultaba Draco Malfoy pero lo que no creía lograr sacarse de su interior era lo que reflejaba la metálica mirada del chico, había tratado de convencerse de olvidar ese encuentro pero un extraño sentimiento le decía que se estaba equivocando, ella no era una chica fría e indiferente, su bondad despertaba un extraño deseo de acercarse más al rubio, un deseo que no ignoraría.

**Esto es todo por hoy jejeje espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Como siempre pidiéndole un pequeño review por favor n.n**

Ya saben que un review es como gasolina para los escritores, no duden en dejar uno por favor

Nos vemos

BYEBYE n.n


	4. En el lago

**Holasss! Muchas gracias por leer, por el apoyo, por los reviews y por el buen recibimiento, me hacen tan feliz!, les traigo otro capítulo n.n**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling, la responsable de hacerme soñar con entrar a una chimenea y poder transportarme a otro lado**.

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 3. En el lago**

Los días transcurrieron normalmente en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería o eso era lo que Draco Malfoy hubiera querido; seguir siendo el ignorado y rechazado ya le daba igual, pero al parecer cierta personita pelirroja no pensaba lo mismo, después de lo sucedido en la torre de Astronomía el rubio deseó que dicho encuentro fuera olvidado, todo lo contrario parecía pensar la pequeña Weasley que desde ese día había iniciado una "discreta" vigilancia al chico, cabe mencionar que de discreta no tenía NADA, Draco podía sentir la intensa mirada marrón siguiendo cada milimétrico movimiento de su cuerpo, si levantaba su grisácea mirada mientras disfrutaba de sus alimentos sabía que se toparía con esa fiera mirada femenina, cuando caminaba por los pasillos sentía el acechamiento de la leona, leer en la biblioteca era imposible ya que "casualmente" Ginevra Weasley decidía estudiar unas cuantas mesas más adelante, después del encuentro el Slytherin esperaba toparse con los reclamos y las amenazas de la comadreja, de Potter y de Granger pero dicho enfrentamiento nunca llegó; la pelirroja parecía haber callado el encuentro y mejor había decidido iniciar un acoso a su persona, algo que ya lo tenía harto, ¿acaso esa extrema vigilancia duraría todo lo que quedaba del año escolar?...en definitivo tenía que ponerle in fin.

Ginny Weasley era una chica decidida y tal vez un poco terca, por eso cuando se proponía algo difícilmente se rendía, excepto el conquistar al chico Potter; eso si era una caso perdido que dejaría a un lado, ya había pasado un buen rato deprimida y no podía competir contra Hermione era imposible que Harry le dedicara las clases de miradas que eran exclusivas de la Granger, así que para dejar de sufrir decidió enfocarse en una nueva meta, algo extraña debía reconocer pero la tenía tan fijada en su cabeza que era imposible olvidar, la idea nadaba por sus pensamientos sin poder saber la manera de iniciar esa locura; porque, que un Weasley le ofrezca de manera sincera amistad a un Malfoy era una _reverenda locura_, pero que un chico pasara el resto de su vida escolar en una absoluta soledad con múltiples muestras de desprecio era algo muy cruel que ella no podía permitir, la pregunta era…¿cómo acercarse a Draco Malfoy?.

–¡Hey Ginny! –escuchó de pronto la pelirroja sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

–¿Qué pasa? –contestó con un ligero saltito de sorpresa.

–¿Qué te pasa a ti? –le preguntó Hermione –últimamente haz estado muy distraída ¿hay algo que te preocupe?.

–No pasa nada Hermione, además creo que todos andamos distraídos y preocupados ¿no lo crees Harry? –comentó la Weasley mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

–¡¿Eh?! –el azabache también dio un salto, lo que Ginny había dicho era muy cierto, la situación con el señor oscuro tenía a todo Hogwarts sumergido en una atmósfera de tensión y preocupación, sobre todo al niño que vivió, el cual últimamente se mantenía distante.

–Tienes razón Ginny, pero no podemos permitir que la situación nos consuma, la escuela es indispensable y tú tienes que estar muy concentrada en los TIMOs –habló la castaña salvando a su novio, el cual no salía de su ensimismamiento.

Hermione tenía un don para convertirse en su conciencia, los dichosos TIMOs habían quedado en un segundo plano desde que se fijó su actual meta.

–No te preocupes Hermione lo tengo muy en cuenta –que gran mentira –hablando de estudio ¿irán a lo del profesor Slughorn?.

–¿Su club de eminencias?, claro sería una falta de respeto de asistir, aunque no estemos de muchos ánimos para fiestas –dijo la castaña mientras le mandaba una mirada a su novio.

–Yo diría el club de cerebritos y mataditos, quien diría que serías tan bueno en pociones Harry –intervino Ron mientras se sentaba en la mesa acompañado de Luna.

–Ronald no es correcto burlarse de sus amigos, los nargles te harán travesuras –comentó risueña la rubia.

–Déjalo Luna, mi hermano solo tiene envidia de nuestro talento –se defendió Ginny.

–Ya… quisjdiheras…–comentó atragantado el pelirrojo.

–¡Ron no hables con la boca llena! –lo regañó Hermione.

Ginny estaba por lanzar otro reclamo a su hermano hasta que observó como Draco Malfoy salía del gran comedor, la chica tomó sus libros apresuradamente ante la mirada de los demás.

–¿A dónde vas Ginny? Las clases ya terminaron –le preguntó la rubia.

–Eh…voy a la biblioteca, Hermione me acaba de decir que no descuide mis deberes –se excusó –Adiós chicos –se despidió mientras se alejaba rápidamente evitando que se le unieran a su excursión de "estudio".

Para su fortuna el rubio se caracterizaba por su lento y elegante caminar, a pesar de las críticas y las miradas llenas de perjuicios Draco nunca bajaba la mirada y su andar era un derroche de clase, su mirada era hielo puro pero su boca dibujaba una sonrisita arrogante que parecía burlarse del mundo; la arrogancia se había convertido en su mecanismo de defensa.

Ginny lo siguió con cautela, como últimamente había hecho, tenía deseos de hablar con él pero no se atrevía, su último encuentro no fue muy agradable para él, ni para el brazo de ella, cuyo moretón apenas estaba desapareciendo; tenía aprendida la rutina del rubio que era muy monótona y repleta de lugares solitarios, se dio cuenta que aunque Draco actuara indiferente ante el rechazo generalmente buscaba sitios no tan recurridos, era de los primeros en llegar al gran comedor cuando se mesa esta abarrotada de Slytherin's él ya no estaba, visitaba la biblioteca en horarios donde los demás descansaban o jugaban, siempre deambulaba por los pasillos más solitarios, por esas cosas no se le hizo raro que en este momento se dirigiera rumbo al lago, un lugar no tan agradable con los fríos del cercano invierno, el aire helado te calaba los huesos, era entendible que todos los alumnos prefieran descansar en sus salas comunes en lugar de estar deambulando en las orillas de esa zona helada que sumándole la neblina lo volvía algo tétrico.

Cuando el Slytherin se detuvo al parecer para admirar el lago, el cual ni se distinguía por la neblina, Ginny se ocultó tras un gran árbol rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos en busca de calor, lamentaba no haberse colocado su bufanda.

–¡Quieres detener esto de una vez! –escuchó hablar al rubio fuertemente, sobresaltándola -¿Qué demonios intentas conseguir? –siguió hablando Draco asustándola un poco, ya que parecía que esas palabras eran dirigidas a ella, al ver que el rubio permanecía dándole la espalda decidió seguir oculta y callada -Quieres salir de ese patético escondite Weasley –menciono Malfoy con su característico arrastre de palabras, mientras daba la vuelta y miraba fijamente el árbol.

Ginny estaba sorprendida, según ella había tratado de ser discreta, quedaba demostrado que la discreción no era lo suyo, pero la cobardía tampoco lo era, no por nada su casa era Gryffindor; así que salió con la cabeza en alto lista para enfrentar al rubio, el cual la esperaba clavándole su mirada gris que intimidaba.

–Habla…tu insoportable acoso me tiene harto –mencionó con fastidio el rubio.

–No es lo que parece Malfoy –habló sin temor la pelirroja mientras su cuerpo se estremecía a causa del frío.

–Entonces qué demonios es…toda la maldita escuela me ignora y no me importa…pero ¡TU! ya me cansaste –rugió Draco impaciente por la actitud de la chica.

Ginny permanecía callada buscando las palabras correctas, el rubio la amedrentaba con su fría mirada, pero ya había llegado lejos, no iba a retroceder.

–Nadie puede estar feliz en un lugar donde sea ignorado –dijo la chica ante la sorpresa del rubio.

–¿Felicidad? Crees que un montón de inútiles me afectan niña tonta –habló el Malfoy un poco sorprendido por las palabras de la chica Weasley, tal vez muchos lo molestaban pero una vez enojado no conocía muchos que lo retaran de tal manera.

–Siempre buscas soledad, pero nunca te acostumbraras a ella –continuo la pelirroja aumentando la ira del rubio, que se creía ella para opinar de su vida.

–Ya cállate Weasley, tú no sabes nada.

–Tal vez no esté viviendo lo que tú, pero creo que soy capaz de entender cómo te sientes –mencionó la chica, ese acoso que había iniciado días antes le provoco noches de insomnio pensando lo que pasaba Draco y cómo debía sentirse, ella solo quería ofrecerle su ayuda.

–Dices puras tonterías Weasley, me haces perder el tiempo, te advierto que no quiero sorprenderte espiándome otra vez, o te arrepentirás –dijo con fiereza Malfoy mientras se daba la vuelta, la chica estaba insoportable y el tenía limites, si seguía escuchando sus tonterías no dudaría en sacar su varita y no estaba para buscarse más problemas.

Ginny supo las intenciones de Malfoy, el planeaba huir y ella no lo permitiría.

–¡Solo quiero ser tu amiga! –alzó la voz frenando el paso del Slytherin.

Draco se detuvo de golpe, la chica Weasley estaba loca, para qué demonios querría ser amigo de ella, tal vez los asuntos de la nobleza de sangre ya no le importaran, esas eran tontas lecciones de su padre, pero ella…¡era una Weasley!...una pobretona, ¡por Merlín! era la persona que su padre casi había asesinado años atrás, mil razones se le venían a la mente para creer la locura de esa chica, pero lo que más lo tenía sorprendido era que esas palabras bastaron para detenerlo y lo obligaron a voltearse, su corazón adquirió un extraño ritmo al encontrarse con la figura de la chica ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla y su rostro dibujaba una peculiar sonrisa.

Ginny sintió la plateada mirada clavarse en ella, Draco la miraba escéptico aunque podía jurar que su duro gesto se había calmado un poco.

–Estas diciendo puras estupideces Weasley –la pelirroja no se extrañó ante la crítica del chico, nunca creyó que el rubio aceptaría su solicitud amablemente.

–No es así Malfoy, debe de ser horrible no poder hablar con nadie y ser criticado por todos.

–Así que ¿te doy lastima?, ¿es eso Weasley, vas por el mundo ofreciendo caridad y ahora yo soy el pobre desamparado que la necesita? –dijo con marcada ironía el rubio.

–Estas equivocado, yo solo te ofrezco mi amistad, nunca lo vi de ese modo –respondió un poco dolida la pelirroja, Malfoy podía llegar a ser demasiado duro.

–¿Te das cuenta a quién le estas ofreciendo eso?, Soy Draco Malfoy el hijo de un mortífago, el hijo del hombre que casi te lleva a la muerte, el chico que ha molestado y humillado a ti y a toda tu familia, el ser más despreciado de este colegio.

Ginny sintió humedecer sus ojos, era doloroso observar la manera en que se describía el chico, es cierto que su comportamiento años atrás no era algo digno de recordar, pero cargar las acciones de su padre no era justo, Draco se mostraba frío y distante, pero su mirada lo delataba, ante la pelirroja solo veía a un chico necesitado de cariño y comprensión.

La chica se dio la vuelta para secarse las rebeldes lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, el rubio supo que la Weasley había entendido se error, así que también se dio la vuelta tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de desilusión que comenzaba a invadirlo, la pelirroja lo había hecho dudar por un momento, el sentirse comprendido y apoyado era algo que extrañaba desde la muerte de su madre.

Ginny secó todas sus lágrimas, calentó sus manos con su aliento y dio un profundo suspiro tranquilizando sus pensamientos, se volteó nuevamente encontrándose con la espalda del chico Slytherin, camino hasta posesionarse frente a él ante la sorpresa del mismo quien la miró fijamente.

–Hola ¿Qué tal? –comenzó a hablar Ginny desubicando al rubio –soy Ginevra Weasley aunque mis amigos me dicen "Ginny", soy la menor de 7 hijos, mis hermanos están un poco locos pero los adoro, estoy en mi quinto año de Hogwarts, no sé qué quiero estudiar después pero puedo decirte que adoro el quidditch y me encantaría ser tu amiga –terminó de decir la pelirroja mientras alzaba su mano frente al rubio y dibujaba nuevamente esa peculiar sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco la miraba más que sorprendido, esa chica era increíble, se supone que él era un ser despreciable proveniente de una familia podrida, pero aun así ella no se rendía, la tenía frente a él dirigiéndole esa intensa mirada marrón que irradiaba sinceridad y que lo hacía querer formar parte de esa loca idea que se le había metido en la cabeza; para alegría de ella y sorpresa de él, su mano se movió para estrechar la de la chica.

–Soy Draco Malfoy –contestó el rubio mientras su media sonrisa llegaba a su rostro accediendo a participar en esa locura.

–Es un placer conocerte, Draco –y el interior del chico se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la chica, un sentimiento agradable comenzaba a despertarse en él.

**Y hasta aquí llega por el día de hoy, estoy trabajando en lo que sigue.**

**No olviden en dejar sus reviews, me encanta enterarme de sus opiniones, no duden en escribir lo que deseen en él xD**

**Nos vemos **

**BYEBYE n.n **


	5. En los lavabos

**HOLASSS! Sé que ahora si me tarde un poco, ¡lo siento mucho! Ahora que estoy terminando semestre espero estar más seguido por aquí.**

**Disfruten el capítulo~~**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling, la responsable de hacerme soñar con agitar mi varita pronunciando _**Wingardium Leviosa**_** para elevar todo a mi alrededor.**

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 4. En los lavabos. **

Ser amiga de Draco Malfoy no había sido nada fácil; aunque la idea en primera instancia le pareció estupenda, ahora Ginevra Weasley dudaba de su criterio, convertirse en la amiga del rubio "debía" suponer un momento de relax para los dos, olvidarse de los malos tratos y conversar de cosas triviales, pero el Slytherin no estaba facilitando las cosas, ponía una fuerte barrera que al momento de charlar, Ginny veía imposible romper, su penetrante mirada gris la intimidaba en ocasiones y sus monosílabos eran algo que exasperaban a la pelirroja, el Malfoy no estaba cooperando para nada y eso en verdad la enojaba.

–Y hoy ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –pregunto Ginny tratando de iniciar otra de sus conversaciones nocturnas, condición que el rubio había impuesto para iniciar ese extraño experimento, su amistad era estrictamente secreta, sin acarrear problemas con los insoportables familiares y amigos de la Weasley, se encontraban en las noches y platicaban, mejor dicho Ginevra hablaba y el rubio escuchaba.

–Bien, supongo –pronuncio con indiferencia el rubio mientras leía un libro de pociones.

–¡Oh vamos! Puedes dar una mejor contestación Draco –le dijo la pelirroja provocando que en el rubio un disimulado brinquito de sorpresa que lo alejó de su lectura, cada vez que ella lo llamaba por su primer nombre esa era la reacción del rubio.

–Acaso quieres que te narre todo mi día, Weasley –Ginny podría llamarlo por su primer nombre al rubio las veces que quisiera pero él nunca se había atrevido a llamarla por el suyo, otra muestra de desconfianza.

–No suena nada mal, de hecho es una estupenda idea, ¿quieres comenzar desde que te despiertas o después del desayuno? –Malfoy podría soltar sarcasmo y burlas cada veinte segundos pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso, hasta sabía cómo contraatacar.

–Eres desesperante –fue lo único que mencionó Draco mientras regresaba su mirada al libro con una marcada frustración, esa chiquilla era una insolente, aún se preguntaba porque había accedido a ese jueguito; aunque tenía que admitir que la pequeña Weasley tenía ese toque de rebeldía que le llegaba a agradar.

Al final de la noche, era Ginny la que terminaba por narrar todo su día recibiendo respuestas monótonas y aburridas, pero era el inicio, tampoco esperaba que Draco se portara amable, cariñoso y abierto con ella en tan poco tiempo, las personas pueden cambiar pero no de un día para otro; y aunque se desesperaba sabía que tenía que ser paciente con el rubio.

Todas las noches estando en su cuarto privado a punto de conciliar el sueño, el rubio se preguntaba que esperaba obtener al ser amigo de la pelirroja (una golpiza de la comadreja y de Potter, eso era seguro), se supone que su única meta era terminar sus estudios y seguir preparándose para su incierto futuro, no tenía tiempo que perder en niñerías cursis como la amistad; o eso era lo que creía al inicio del ciclo escolar y tras las terribles lecciones que la vida le había acarreado, pero ahora terminada su cena y se preparaba para ir a la torre de astronomía a hacer sus deberes y por supuesto platicar con la peculiar chica Weasley.

Otro día que casi terminaba, otro día de ignorar insultos y malos tratos, de mantener la mirada al frente ante desagradables gestos, de esquivar agresiones y de mirar con frialdad a todo ser vivo que lo observaba con desprecio; ya estaba acostumbrándose a la vida en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, la cena había transcurrido sin ninguna agresión ante su persona, a esa hora era típico esquivar alimentos de sus idiotas compañeros de casa pero ahora los imbéciles se entretuvieron platicando del próximo partido de quidditch…Slytherin vs Griffyndor, todo un clásico.

Draco se encontraba recargado en el barandal de la torre, la noche soplaba un aire frío que le gustaba.

–¡Hola! –escuchó el rubio hablar a su pelirroja amiga.

–Llegas tarde –se limitó a decir el Slytherin sin apartar la mirada del cielo nocturno.

–Lo lamento, estoy exhausta –mencionó la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo, quedando a lado del rubio.

–¿Quidditch? –dijo Draco mientas bajada su mirada hacia Ginny –No creo que Potter sea un temible capitán –habló con burla.

–Eso pensaba yo, al parecer le aprendió mucho a Wood, incluyendo sus agotadores entrenamientos –se lamentaba la pelirroja mientras estiraba sus brazos con cansancio.

–Supongo que me voy –dio la vuelta rumbo a la salida.

–¡Oye! Acabo de llegar –reclamó la Griffyndor.

–Te estas durmiendo, te recuerdo que hoy querías estudiar pociones, no creo que prestes atención a la lección y yo no voy a perder mi tiempo –explicó el rubio con su característico arrastre de palabras.

–No subí todos esos escalones para nada, tal vez tengas razón y no tenga ganas de estudiar, pero al menos charlemos un poco Draco –lo frenó Ginny mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado.

Draco la miro con duda, pero la intensa mirada de la pelirroja se clavaba profundamente en su ser, esa chica lo incitaba a hacer cosas que nunca creyó posible hacer, así que se sentó al lado de la Weasley con fingido fastidio esperando a que ella iniciara la conversación.

Ginny al sentir la cercanía del rubio se estremeció un poco, pero su cuerpo dolía, necesitaba confort y lo encontró al recostarse sobre el hombro de Draco.

–Mucho mejor –suspiro la chica ocultando su sonrojo del rubio.

Draco se tensó completamente, muy pocas personas se habían atrevido a invadir su espacio personal, ella lo había hecho sin dudar con una naturalidad increíble, y lo más importante, de un modo que no se atrevía a apartarla.

–¡Oye! No soy recargadera –se quejó el rubio, sin mostrar signos de lucha.

–No seas amargado Draco, mira que estoy cansada –dijo bajito la chica sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la fría noche así como de la calidez que increíblemente transmitía Malfoy.

Esa noche no hubo conversación, solo dos seres que experimentaban diversas sensaciones mientras disfrutaban de la noche.

Los días pasaron, sus encuentros se limitaron a secciones de estudio, en las cuales Ginny le sacaba provecho a los conocimientos que Draco poseía en pociones, con sus noches de estudio llegó a la conclusión que Slughorn era un gran maestro pero que se dejaba llevar por los ánimos del colegio, no elegir a Malfoy dentro de su club fue algo injusto, el rubio tenía un gran conocimiento y habilidad a la hora de estar ante el caldero, la pasión que las pociones despertaban en el chico la inspiraba a sumergirse en los libros y pasar noches de desvelo escuchando las enseñanzas del Slytherin, todos en Hogwarts estaban tan equivocados, Draco no tenía ni pizca de un mago tenebroso, era un chico que se preparaba para ser un poderoso mago solamente.

El partido de quidditch fue intenso y emocionante, Slytherin era tramposo pero jugar contra ellos era un derroche de adrenalina increíble, Ginny nunca se cansaría de afirmar que adoraba ese deporte, se sentía libre y realizada, poderosa cada vez que anotaba, los gritos de apoyo llenaban su ser, el quidditch era una maravilla, el triunfo no tardó en llegar gracias a su capitán, Harry Potter era todo un galán montando su escoba, su ser no podía apartar su mirada de él cuando comenzaba maniobrar con asombrosa habilidad su escoba, su corazón se detenía cuando el chico se dejaba caer en picada, jugar quidditch era tan estupendo como ver a Harry Potter perseguir la diminuta snitch, lo malo era cuando el mismo corazón que latía con emoción al ver al griffyndor volar colapsaba al verlo volar hacia la chica castaña y observarlo besar sus labios con ahínco, felicidad...con amor.

Descendió con cautela tratando de olvidar la anterior escena, debía unirse a sus demás compañeros y celebrar como locos, pero detuvo se escoba a escasos metros del suelo, su mirada estaba fija en un rincón del campo, donde se distinguía la silueta de un rubio que la miraba fijamente, cuando su mirada marrón se topó con la gris no sintió la frialdad típica del Malfoy, fue muy diferente, era un sentimiento agradable, era un lindo gesto de su parte ir a verla jugar, porque era obvio que el único motivo por el que Draco estuviera viendo el juego era ella, se escabullo de los griffyndor retomando el vuelo rumbo a su amigo.

–¡Viniste al juego! ¡Gracias! –dijo con emoción la pelirroja.

–No tenía nada mejor que hacer –mencionó con indiferencia el chico.

–Lo que digas Draco –días antes ella lo había invitado, a lo que él le había relatado una gran lista de cosas que tenía que hacer durante el juego.

–Me da vergüenza decir que soy de Slytherin, su equipo es patético, les hace falta un gran buscador –dijo Draco mientras miraba al equipo perdedor.

–No olvides que se enfrentaron a los leones, tienes que admitir que somos estupendos –lo atacó con sorna la muchacha.

–Por favor, sabes que yo le daría mejor pelea a Potter.

–Podría ser, lo que es un hecho es que soy una gran cazadora –se vanaglorió la chica.

–Y dicen que yo soy el arrogante. –recordó el rubio con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

–Aprendí del maestro –recitó Ginny con la misma pose arrogante de su amigo

–Aún te falta mucho –le contestó el rubio sin perder su pose –supongo que esta noche celebraras con los demás cachorritos, nos vemos mañana.

–Es una cita Draco –la griffyndor no pudo evitar sonrojarse al asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

El rubio dio la vuelta ocultando su expresión al escuchar lo mencionado por Ginny, un ligero sonrojo amenazaba con aparecer en sus pálidas mejillas, la pelirroja opto por hacer lo mismo que el Malfoy y dio la vuelta para unirse con sus amigos.

–Buen juego Weasley –fue lo último que mencionó Draco una vez comenzó su caminata.

Ginny camino con ligeros saltitos sonriendo, el reconocimiento del rubio le había alegrado el día.

La fiesta de celebración se prolongó hasta muy noche, ganar un partido de quidditch era igual a fiesta, pero ganarle a Slytherin significaba una GRAN fiesta, la dicha de ver a las serpientes arrastrándose derrotadas era festejado por todos los leones, así como algunas águilas y algunos tejones, la sala de menesteres se llenaba de música, gritos y alegría.

Ginny se salió de la fiesta cuando los ánimos se estaban poniendo más románticos, era muy incómodo voltear a todos lados y encontrarse parejitas acarameladas, más cuando se trataban de tu hermano y tu amiga, o peor el chico que te gusta y tu sabionda amiga, sumándole el acoso de Dean Thomas, detuvo su andar al escuchar un par de voces.

–¿Vienes a burlarte maldito traidor? –escuchó Ginny desde uno de los pasillos, se escondió y acercó con cautela hacia el lugar de las voces.

–Déjame en paz desgraciado –el interior de la pelirroja se estremeció al escuchar esa conocida voz que arrastraba las palabras.

–¿Qué pasa traidor? ¿Necesitas que alguien venga a salvarte? Tu papito ya no vendrá a ayudarte.

–¡Suéltenme sabandijas! No necesito a ese imbécil.

La Weasley se había quedado sin respirar al ver como un par de grandulones Slytherin tenían atrapado a Draco, el cual tenía sangre escurriendo de su frente y de su boca, no lo pensó dos veces, tomó su varita y salió de su escondite furiosa.

–_¡Desmaius!_ –atacó la chica a los dos gorilas mandándolos a volar, dejándolos inconscientes –¿estás bien? –corrió hacia el rubio.

–No es nada –se apresuró a aclarar el chico mientras se limpiaba la sangre con su camisa.

–¡Cómo no va a ser nada! ¡Estas herido! Vamos a la enfermería –se apresuró Ginny mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

–Estoy bien –dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y se rechazaba la ayuda de la chica –no voy a hacer un escándalo, déjame solo.

–Estás muy equivocado si crees que te voy a dejar solo, no iremos a la enfermería pero te curaré esas heridas –se acercó para ayudarlo a caminar, Draco opuso cierta resistencia al principio pero conocía lo terca que llegaba a ser la pelirroja así que decidió ceder.

Caminaron hasta llegar a los baños de chicas del segundo piso, Draco conocía el motivo el cual ninguna alumna usaba esos sanitarios, pero la Weasley no lo pensó dos veces cuando abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar, lo guío hasta los lavaderos de esos viejos y polvorientos sanitarios, lo sentó en el suelo mientras comenzaba a remojar un pañuelo.

–Estás loca, como se te ocurre venir a este lugar.

–¿Qué tiene?...No me digas que Myrtle te da miedo –contestó la pelirroja mientras lo volteaba a ver con burla.

–Claro que no…pero es muy molesta –dijo ofendido Draco, sabía perfectamente lo fastidiosa que llegaba a ser el fantasma que habitaba esos lugares.

–Es porque no la comprenden, no es molesta solo se siente algo sola, conociéndola te das cuenta como es realmente –decía Ginny mientras se acercaba a él para limpiarle las heridas.

–¡Auch! Ten cuidado Weasley –se quejó el rubio mientras la chica presionaba la herida de su labio –hablas como si pasaras horas dentro de este lugar.

Ginevra quedó estática, no podía confesarle al chico que las horas que pasaba en esos aseos eran llorando por su patética existencia y que si conocía bien a Myrtle era porque la fantasma se había convertido en su confidente, deseaba ser amiga de Malfoy pero no se sentía lista para confesar tales cosas.

–¡Quien anda ahí! –se escuchó de repente a sus espaldas un grito de una voz chillona y alterada.

–Tranquila Myrtle, soy yo Ginny –se volteó la pelirroja evitando la mirada interrogante del chico.

–¡Oh Ginny! Qué bueno que vengas a visitarme, me tenías algo abandonada –comenzó la fantasma mientras flotaba acercándose a ellos.

Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la naturalidad con la que se hablaban, todos los alumnos que se habían topado con la fantasma la detestaban, Ginevra Weasley nuevamente demostraba ser muy peculiar.

–¡Ah! ¡No estás sola! –se sorprendió Myrtley al ver la silueta del chico recostado en los lavabos –hummm, yo te conozco…tu eres Draco Malfoy –soltó la fantasma mientras sobrevolaba y se posaba frente al rostro del rubio.

–No lo molestes por favor, está un poco herido –le pidió Ginny mientras remojaba nuevamente su pañuelo.

–Continuas siendo un chico malo…eh…Malfoy –le dijo la chica fantasma con su característico tono burlesco

–Tú no sabes nada de mí –mencionó el rubio a la defensiva

–Claro que sé de ti, se murmuran muchas cosas de ti jijijiji –seguia con su burla Myrtle para molestia de Draco.

–Myrtley por favor, ya déjalo –insistió la pelirroja mientras continuaba lavando las heridas del chico.

–No creo que un chico como él necesite que lo defiendan Ginny, pero bueno; creo que es mejor que empieces a salir con otros chicos –mencionó la fantasma mientras se alejaba flotando de ambos.

–¡Yo no salgo con él! –se apresuró a aclarar la chica, ambos habían quedado sorprendidos por las palabras antes mencionadas, el ambiente se estaba volviendo incómodo –solamente es mi amigo.

–Pues eres muy tonta, es un chico muy guapo –dijo Myrtley mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Draco, que le provoco un estremecimiento de advertencia al rubio –ya deje de llorar por el tonto de Harry –aconsejó la chica muerta.

–¡Myrtle cállate! –exigió Ginny apenada, se supone que Draco no tenía que enterarse de eso.

–¿Qué cosa? Es la verdad, es estúpido pasársela horas llorando por un chico como Harry Potter que solo tiene ojos para una mocosa sabelotodo –siguió hablando la fantasma ignorando la mirada de furia que le dirigía la chica cuyo rostro ya había adquirido el mismo tono de su cabello.

Draco había escuchado perfectamente la conversación de ambas, se sentía un poco fuera del lugar, aunque se imaginaba algo así de parte de la pelirroja, desde que había entrado al colegio se podía ver lo loquita que estaba por Potter, hasta alguien como él se dio cuenta de eso, solamente el cara rajada era el que ignoraba los sentimientos de la chica; y ahora el famoso niño que vivió se paseaba de lo lindo con Granger, no se extrañaba del alejamiento de la Weasley de sus amigos.

–¡Myrtle! ¡Vete a molestar a otros por las tuberías! ¡Déjanos solos! –le exijio Ginny con potente voz haciendo enfadar a la fantasma, la cual se volteó después de hacerle una mueca y se sumergió en unos de los inodoros.

Ginny no quería voltear a ver al Malfoy, sabía que tenía esa sonrisita burlona y que empezaría a molestarla por el patético rechazo de Harry.

–Así que Potter nunca te hizo caso –comenzó a hablar el rubio con su arrastre de palabras, dándole un pronunciado tono de burla a la oración, Ginny permanecía estática, sabía que el rubio no se quedaría callado. –¿cuánto llevas llorando por él? ¿Desde que sale con la sabelotodo?

–¡Ya cállate! –Ginevra había estallado, ella le ofrecía una sincera amistad al rubio y él se lo pagaba burlándose de su roto corazón, era una chica amable pero no una tonta, no iba a permitir que el rubio la siguiera molestando –¡No entiendes nada!...No sabes cómo me siento…nadie podrá nunca entenderme…¡Yo…arrgh…como me odio! –gritó fastidiada la chica mientras las lágrimas recorrían su pecoso rostro, se acaba de voltear para enfrentar al rubio pero al no encontrar palabras había terminado derrumbada sobre sus rodillas incapaz de mirar a los ojos grises.

–En verdad, Potter es un verdadero idiota –escuchó hablar a Draco, levantó lentamente su cabeza para mirarlo –Mira que no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de una chica como tú, eso es de imbéciles –terminó de decir el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ginny no lo podía creer, Draco Malfoy la estaba consolando, se imaginó tirada en el suelo llorando mientras el Slytherin se burlaba de ella, por su cabeza nunca paso lo que estaba ocurriendo en su momento, el rubio se detuvo frente a ella y le ofreció su mano para levantarla, así como un pañuelo con las iniciales de él grabadas.

–No vale la pena seguir llorando por alguien como él, alguien como tú se merece algo mejor.

–Gracias, Draco –dijo la chica mientras secaba sus lágrimas, sabía que esa noche se había dado un cambio en su amistad, un gran paso positivo para los dos.

**Hasta aquí llego por hoy**

No olviden en dejar sus reviews, me encanta enterarme de sus opiniones, no duden en escribir lo que deseen en él xD

Nos vemos

BYEBYE n.n


	6. En Hogsmeade

**Holasss, vaya ya tenía un rato abandonado a este pequeño, lo siento muuuucho~ no quiero justificarme pero la universidad en verdad que mantiene a uno ocupada y cuando hay tiempo mi inspiración se huye, como odio que me pase eso. Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo…DISFRUTÉNLO~~**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling, la responsable de hacerme soñar con entrar al Emporio de las Lechuzas para comprar mi Hedwig. **

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 5. En Hogsmeade**

Ginny no sabía cómo había terminado en las Tres Escobas tomando cerveza de mantequilla con Dean Thomas, no tenía nada contra el chico pero sus actitudes tendían a ser algo empalagosas para ella, por más que lo evitaba el muchacho era muy persistente no le había quedado opción que aceptar su invitación ya que Luna se encontraba en una cita con su hermano y Hermione estaba en su momento de pareja con Harry, se supondría que no saldría a Hogsmeade y estudiaría con su recién descubierto experto en pociones y amigo Draco Malfoy, pero en ese momento el rubio se encontraba recorriendo las calles de Hogsmeade después de un largo tiempo de permanecer encerrado en el colegio; hablando del rubio se encontraba satisfecha con el avance en su relación, había mejorado considerablemente, los estudios ayudaron mucho en la recién entablada amistad, el rubio le explicaba lo que no entendía en la clase de pociones y ella le enseñaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras todo lo que había aprendido en el Ejercito de Dumbledore, tal vez era una amistad por conveniencia pero las cosas iban funcionando, ya conversaban de más cosas aparte de cuestiones académicas, ella le platicaba de las travesuras de sus hermanos, hablaban de la actual situación del mundo mágico así como la inminente aproximación del señor oscuro, él evitaba hablar de su familia y de la horrible cicatriz que escondía bajo la túnica y ella lo respetaba, ya llegaría el momento.

Pero ahora se sentía traicionada por ese rubio amigo, entendía que desde iniciado el año escolar Draco había permanecido dentro del castillo como refugiado después de ser repudiado por su padre y el director Dumbledore le ofreciera todo su apoyo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sus planes se habían desmoronado con la noticia dada la anterior noche.

**FLASHBACK**

Se encontraban en la sala de astronomía, Ginny estaba llenando un pergamino apuradamente mientras Draco intentaba realizar un expecto patronum sin grandes resultados, la pelirroja levantó la mirada al escuchar al rubio maldecir por no lograr su cometido.

–Necesitas concentrarte, piensa en un momento de total felicidad, mientras más felicidad te transmita el patronus será más poderosos –le volvía a explicar la pelirroja mientras guardaba su pergamino.

–_Expecto patronum _–pronunció el rubio no logrando ningún efecto, con enojo guardó su varita y se sentó en el suelo.

–No te rindas, a lo mejor el recuerdo al que recurres no es el ideal, trata con alguna memoria más –le dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

–Ya es tarde, lo intentaré otro día –le dijo Draco con marcado fastidio.

Ginny no le agradaba que el rubio se rindiera tan fácilmente, pero sabía que no lo podía obligar a seguir practicando, Draco era un excelente mago habilidoso para cualquier hechizo, el patronus era el único que le estaba costando aprender, aunque estaba casi segura que se debía a la naturaleza del encantamiento, por lo mismo decidió dejar descansar al ojigris por esa noche.

–¿Mañana me enseñarías a preparar algunas pociones? –preguntó la pequeña Weasley para cambiar el tema y aprovechar los conocimientos de su amigo.

–No puedo, es fin de semana; saldré a Hogsmeade –contestó Malfoy.

–¿Hogsmeade? Pero necesitas el permiso firmado de tu pa…–la pelirroja detuvo su oración al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pronunciar, pero el anuncio que le había dicho Draco sí que la había sorprendido.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero el director Dumbledore me concedió un permiso especial –explicó el rubio con cierta arrogancia aparentando no sentirse afectado por lo anteriormente mencionado.

–¡Oh! Ya veo, pues que bien por ti –dijo la pelirroja con decepción, había planeado todo un día con el rubio aprovechando que pocos alumnos eran los que se quedaban en el castillo.

–¿No ibas a ir a Hogsmeade? ¿Pensabas aburrirte todo el día en el colegio? –preguntó el rubio con cierta sorna.

–¡Claro que no! Estoy un poco cansada, no me acordaba que mañana era la salida, y ¿qué vas a hacer en Hogsmeade?

–No lo sé, pero no se te vaya a ocurrir buscarme –le advirtió el rubio.

–Que grosero eres –reclamó la pelirroja.

–Para nada, es un lugar muy recurrido y esta amistad no puede ser descubierta, sabes perfectamente que si se llega a saber esta locura, la comadreja me atacará sin piedad y de seguro su amiguito Potter no se quedará atrás.

Ginny tenía que darle la razón a Malfoy, estaba segura que Ron no se quedaría quieto si descubriera su amistad con el rubio, no dudaba que en esta ocasión Draco terminara vomitando babosas por un largo rato.

–No te preocupes Draco, tendré un día muy ocupado –aun así la pelirroja estaba frustrada por el repentino arruine de sus planes –que te diviertas –dijo la chica saliendo del lugar sin mirar al rubio.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

–¡¿Ginny?!

–¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasa Dean? –contestó de repente la chica un poco desorientada.

–¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto distraída.

–Oh, no es nada Dean, los estudios me traen algo atontada –explico la chica soltando un pequeña carcajada –lo siento-

–No te preocupes, de hecho me alegra que hayas dejado a un lado los libros y me concedieras esta cita –dijo el moreno mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

Ginny estaba arrepentida de aceptar esa salida con el moreno, Thomas era un chico muy amable pero sus excesivas muestras de afecto la incomodaban, ella no quería ninguna relación amorosa por el momento, desde el fracaso con Michael Corner había aprendido que no era bueno salir con otros chicos si se estaba enamorada de otro, con Corner fue muy egoísta compararlo con Harry, no quería cometer ese error con Dean, quería que sus sentimientos se aclararan por si solos sin intentar imponer a ninguna persona, pero por más que intentaba alejarse del moreno el chico parecía cada vez más interesado, eso llegaba a irritarla, no deseaba ser grosera ni cortante con el moreno pero no le estaba dejando otra opción; sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta que era atravesada por Harry y Hermione, los cuales los saludaron y se sentaron en la mesa de enfrente.

–Aún te sigue gustando ¿verdad? –le preguntó de pronto Dean.

–¿Qué?

–Harry, aún te gusta Harry –explicó el moreno

–¡¿Cómo?!...¡¿Qué?!...–Ginevra se había quedado sin palabras, la afirmación del Gryffindor la tomó por sorpresa.

–No quise incomodarte, es que en segundo año eras muy obvia y no pude evitar preguntar, me imagino que debe ser doloroso verlo con tu mejor amiga –comentó Dean mientras apretaba la blanca mano de la chica cariñosamente.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se dirigieron hacia la parejita que platicaban muy pegaditos con brillantes sonrisas, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos sorprendiéndose por el gesto, al parecer su corazón comenzaba a sanar.

–Nunca dejaran de ser mis queridos amigos; al principio fue difícil, pero ya no, míralos hacen una bonita pareja, son el uno para el otro, nadie puede negar eso –dijo Ginny mientras su interior se llenaba de paz, lo estaba comprendiendo poco a poco; no podía pasársela llorando por un amor no correspondido, tenía que seguir adelante…encontrar su propia felicidad.

Cuando salieron de las Tres Escobas, Ginevra no sabía cómo despegarse de Thomas, ya habían tomado una cerveza de mantequilla juntos, ahora deseaba caminar sola por las calles, por más que intentaba alejarse el chico la apretaba a su cuerpo, si seguía así pronto estallaría.

–¡Hey Dean! –se escuchó la voz de Seamus, el cual se acercaba en compañía de Neville –¿No vienes a la tienda de Zonko?, al parecer hay artículos nuevos –invitó el chico.

–Ahora no Seamus…estoy ocupado –mencionó el moreno mientras señalaba con la mirada a la chica.

–Oh…siento interrumpir Ginny –saludó el muchacho.

–No hay problema, nosotros ya pasamos tiempo juntos, anda acompañaros a Zonko, yo tengo que comprar en la tienda de las plumas…nos vemos en Hogwarts –se apresuró la pelirroja en despedirse sin dar oportunidad a su cita de alguna réplica, con una sonrisa se alejó de los chicos, aliviada y agradecida con Finnigan y Neville.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba paseando por las frías calles de Hogsmeade, se encontraba alejado de los demás alumnos, no quería problemas con sus acosadores personales, lo único que deseaba era sentirse un poco libre, las paredes del colegio lo habían refugiado desde su huida de la mansión Malfoy, desde antes de iniciar el curso escolar el habitaba el castillo como medida de protección, ahora que Dumbledore le había otorgado el permiso de salir en verdad quería aprovecharlo, estaba muy agradecido con el director pero ya necesitaba quitarse las túnicas escolares y pasear por lugares más abiertos sin recibir insultos o golpes de los demás Slytherins.

Llegó a las cercanías de la Casa de los Gritos, era un lugar muy solitario, ningún estudiante de Hogwarts se divisaba por la zona, sus pies se hundía por la nieve pero la vista era hermosa, era un lugar ideal para pensar justo lo que necesitaba, estaba frustrado, llevaba más de dos semanas intentando realizar el patronus sin ningún avance evidente, Ginevra le repetía lo de las memorias felices y por más que lo intentara no parecía funcionar, lo cierto era que momentos llenos de felicidad no recordaba, sus más dichosos momentos eran en compañía de su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, una mujer de sociedad que aunque siempre parecía fría y dura con él era muy diferente, era la única persona de la cual llegó a recibir gestos de cariño y amor, su padre siempre fue un ser duro que lo único que tenía para él eran reprimendas y castigos en cambio su madre lo llenaba de abrazos y besos, esos eran sus recuerdos felices sin embargo una enorme mancha aparecía siempre que trataba de concentrarse en esos momentos, esa sombra que recordaba cada noche en sueños, después de sentir el horrible efecto de un cruciatus recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo veía como el cuerpo de su madre se retorcía por estos mismos, gritaba desgarradoramente pidiendo piedad al hombre que alguna vez amo y ese mismo hombre acababa con ese sufrimiento mientras le lanzaba la última maldición imperdonable, un avada kedavra lanzado por Lucios Malfoy había terminado con la vida de su adorada madre.

–Draco Malfoy solo, que novedad –escuchó una femenina voz a sus espaldas, esa voz que lo había despertado de sus malos recuerdos, esa voz que ya se le hacía raro no haberla escuchado antes, esa voz que en su interior ya comenzaba a extrañar.

–Y tú siempre de temeraria Weasley, recuerdo haberte dicho que no me buscaras –volteo el rubio a enfrentar a la chica.

–Eres tú el que se pasea como fantasma, te vi y dije ¡Mi amigo necesita compañía! –le sonrío la chica.

–No tenías todo tu día muy ocupado –le recordó el rubio.

–Detalles sin importancia –mencionó la pelirroja sonrojada –A pesar de ser una casa embrujada es una estupenda vista –siguió hablando la chica mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte y caminaba unos pasos adelante del chico.

–Tus gustos son un tanto lúgubres para ser una Gryffindor, Wealey –le dijo con sorna el rubio sin quitar la mirada grisácea de la espalda de la chica.

–Deja de llamarme así –habló Ginny mientras se volteaba para mirarlo fijamente con cierto reproche.

–¿Cómo?

–Por mi apellido, lo siento tan indiferente, solo dime Ginny.

–No –dijo de golpe el Slytherin.

–¡¿Por qué no?! –exigió saber la muchacha –se supone que somos amigos, vamos Draco, solo me tienes que llamar Ginny, no es una tarea tan difícil, todos mis amigos me dicen así.

Y ahí estaba el problema pensó el chico, tal vez en el colegio ya no era el respetado Draco Malfoy pero aun así tenía su orgullo y él no era como los demás, se negaba a actuar igual que todos.

–Ginevra.

–No te atrevas.

–Quieres que te llame por tu nombre y ese es tu nombre, Ginevra –explicó el rubio con su sonrisa arrogante, era un nombre elegante, le agradaba.

–Ni mis padres me dicen así, vamos Ginny es más sencillo –insistió la pelirroja.

–Mejor aún, no entiendo que tienes en contra de tu nombre, Ginevra es un nombre…–el rubio se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir.

–¿Un nombre qué? –interrogó la chica, la cual no paso por alto las últimas palabras del chico y el ligero sonrojo que se asomaba por las blancas mejillas –vamos Draco…¿qué piensas de mi nombre?

–Olvídalo –paró de golpe la plática al detectar las intenciones de la chica.

–¿Te gusta mi nombre? –intentó adivinar Ginny, el rubio le dio la espalda lo que la hizo entender que había acertado –¡Es eso! ¡Te gusta mi nombre!

–Solamente pienso que es elegante y fino –aclaró Malfoy.

–Y por eso te gusta –insistió la chica mientras se ponía frente al rubio con sonrisa pícara.

–Eres insoportable –fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

–Y tu tan egocéntrico, está bien, puedes llamarme como gustes.

–No necesitaba de tu permiso, Ginevra –aclaró Draco retomando su media sonrisa.

Ginny le sacó la lengua mientras se alejaba de él y se agachaba para tocar la nieve el chico no entendió la acción de la chica hasta que sintió una bola de nieve golpear su brazo y escucho la sonora risa de ella a sus espaldas.

–No crees que eso es algo infantil –reclamó la muchacho.

–Todos necesitamos un momento de diversión, vamos Draco ¡anímate! O acaso no sabes jugar con la nieve –lo reto Ginevra mientras estrellaba otra bola de nieve en la espalda del rubio.

–Esto lo pagarás Ginevra –advirtió el rubio mientras se agachaba a tomar un poco de nieve y se la lanzaba a la chica.

Y así comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve, donde las risas de la pelirroja se distinguían claramente, Ginny estaba sumamente feliz esto se significaba un gran avance para su amistad, era la primera vez que veía a Draco sonreír sinceramente, quería que el rubio se liberara un rato y al parecer lo había logrado.

La chica intentó atacar al rubio de cerca pero la nieve era traicionera provocando que se resbalara encima del rubio el cual no logró equilibrarse, ambos cuerpos rodaron por el suelo, cuando pararon la pelirroja estalló en risas sin moverse del lugar.

–Ginevra, ¿podrías bajarte de encima? –escuchó la voz de Draco dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, el rubio estaba acostado en el suelo y ella estaba sobre su pecho, ahora entendía porque decía que no percibía el frío suelo en cambio sentía una cómoda calidez.

La pelirroja levantó la cara provocando que sus ojos quedaran atrapados en la mirada platinada del chico, un gris profundo y hermoso, nunca se había percatado de la intensa mirada del rubio; Draco permanecía en silencio mientras no apartaba los ojos de las finas facciones del rostro de la chica, la piel blanca decorada por rebeldes pecas en toda su cara, unos ojos color chocolate que parecía poder derretir cualquier corazón, pero con una audacia digna de un gryffindor, y esos labios que dibujaban una sonrisa sincera pero desafiante, los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos parecía querer despertar, no lograban entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero la cercanía era tan agradable que no deseaban romper el momento, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, Ginevra cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios rozar sobre los masculinos, su cuerpo vibraba y su respiración se aceleraba, nunca había sentido nada igual, lo mismo le ocurría al rubio, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble, el mundo quedaba atrás, lo único importante era disfrutar el toque de los labios femeninos con los suyos.

El contacto fue roto por el sonido del silbato, señal que les avisaba que la visita se había terminado y que era hora de regresar a Hogwarts, la chica se levantó rápidamente ocultando su sonrojo del rubio.

–Es hora de irnos, nos vemos en Hogwarts –dijo apresuradamente Ginny saliendo corriendo rápidamente sin mirar al Slytherin.

El chico reaccionó al ver la figura femenina alejándose del lugar, sus pensamientos estaban tan dispersos que decidió no pensar más en lo ocurrido y caminó rumbo al colegio.

* * *

Al anochecer Draco se encontraba en su habitación dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, el cual aún no lo se lo creía del todo, desde su último encuentro con la pelirroja su mente no había parado de pensar en lo hecho, al llegar al castillo notó los ánimos algo turbios al parecer había ocurrido algo grave en la visita pero su cabeza no se interesó en averiguar más, todos sus pensamientos se centraban en su pelirroja amiga, Ginevra Weasley.

Esa chica llegó con una idea que en primer lugar parecía una locura y ahora se había convertido en la una persona importante para él, la única que no lo había juzgado y que a pesar de la indiferencia que le mostraba nunca se rindió con él, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo la pequeña Weasley se había adentrado en él.

Y ahora estaba ese beso, ese contacto tan íntimo que habían compartido del cual no estaba nada arrepentido, como habían llegado a eso no se lo explicaba y como cambiaría su amistad ese suceso no quería ni pensar en eso.

Se levantó de la cama con su varita en mano, reviviendo en su mente lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade, recreo la chocolatada mirada de la chica, sus pecas regadas en su blanca piel y sus rosados labios en contacto con los suyos.

–¡_Expecto patronum!_ –pronuncio claramente, acto seguido su varita emitió una resplandeciente luz en forma de escudo, su primer patronus.

Bajo la varita satisfecho, al parecer comenzaba a entender un poco lo que era felicidad.

**Y hasta aquí llega jejeje**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que siguen la historia y a las que dejan un significativo reviews…¡GRACIAS!**

**Y como siempre no olviden en dejar sus reviews, me encanta enterarme de sus opiniones, no duden en escribir lo que deseen en él xD**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	7. En las mazmorras

**Holass! Ahora si me apuré jejeje ando inspirada con esta historia y eso en verdad me emociona! xD Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se dan una vuelta por aquí…muchas muchas gracias! n.n**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling que hoy está celebrando su cumpleaños! ¡Happy birthday!**

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 6. En las mazmorras**

Desde su llegada a Hogwarts su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en el pueblo, ese acercamiento con el rubio en verdad que la había afectado, no explicaba cómo terminó su visita de ese modo, sus sentidos aún conservaban la esencia del rubio, la calidez encontrada en ese campo helado aún la acogía y sus labios aún sentían el cálido roce de los labios del chico, fue un contacto sencillo y rápido que se había grabado en su ser; sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al entrar al gran comedor y ver a su rubia amiga sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con una expresión de preocupación muy extraña en ella, se acercó para averiguar que pasaba, ya había notado a los demás alumnos un poco exaltados.

–Luna ¿pasó algo? ¿Dónde está Ron?

–¿Dónde habías estado Ginny? Acaso ¿no te enteraste de lo que le paso a Katie Bell? –preguntó la rubia.

–Estaba paseando por Hogsmeade sola, ¿Qué le paso a Katie? –dijo con notoria preocupación Ginny.

–Fue llevaba a San Mungo de emergencia, al parecer fue atacada por magia negra –explicaba la Ravenclaw –Ron, Hermione y Harry estuvieron presentes cuando todo ocurrió, ahora están con Snape y McGonagall hablando de eso.

–¿Magia negra? Quien querría atacar a Katie con algo oscuro, ¡Por Merlín! Esto es muy raro Luna.

La conversación de las chica por interrumpida por la llegada del trío dorado que se sentaron en silencio en la mesa con pensativas expresiones.

–¡¿Quieren hablar de una vez?! Mira que nos tienen angustiadas…¿Cómo está Katie? –los apresuró la pelirroja del grupo.

–Ella está bien, se recuperará Ginny, solo fue un mínimo contacto con el objeto maldito –dijo la castaña.

–¿Qué objeto?

–Un collar de ópalo, Katie lo obtuvo en Hogsmeade, al parecer era un paquete que tenía que entregar –continuó la chica.

–¿A quién?

–Al profesor Dumbledore –mencionó Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar el atentado contra el director de la escuela.

–¿Quién querría utilizar a una alumna para tal tarea? –preguntó al aire la rubia.

–Eso es obvio…Draco Malfoy –le contestó su pelirrojo novio exaltando a Ginny.

–¡Por supuesto que NO! –se apresuró a decir la pelirroja mientras golpeaba la mesa del comedor sorprendiendo a todos.

–Ginny ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Estas intentando defender a Malfoy?! –dijo cabreado Ron.

–¡NO! ¡Eso no es cierto! –se defendió su hermana, maldiciéndose internamente por el garrafal error que había cometido –Solo no me explico por qué intentas culpar a Malfoy si todos sabemos lo que le ocurrió, él fue repudiado por su familia, lo recuerdas ¿no?

–¡Por eso mismo! Estoy seguro que intenta que el mortífago de su padre lo perdone; y que mejor que entregarle la cabeza de un poderoso mago, ese Malfoy es un idiota –explicó el pelirrojo.

Ginny estaba colérica, ella sabía que Draco no cometería tal acto, estaba segura que el rubio intentaba redimirse de sus antiguas acciones, el odio que le tenía a su padre era notorio en él.

–Ron tiene razón, Malfoy es capaz de eso y más, tenemos que estar al pendiente de sus acciones –dijo el chico Potter.

–Hay muchos Slytherin cuyos padres son mortífagos, todos ellos serían sospechosos, no podemos sacar conclusiones sin pruebas –siseo Ginny mientras se paraba de la mesa.

–¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Hermione extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

–A estudiar, he perdido mucho tiempo y los TIMOS están cada vez más cerca, no tengo tiempo para jugar a ser Auror –dijo la pelirroja para marcharse del lugar.

–Y a esta ¿qué le pasa? –dijo Ron mientras veía a una enfadada Ginny salir.

–Tal vez no le fue bien en su cita con Dean –le dijo su novia.

* * *

Ginny había llegado a su dormitorio con marcado enojo, las absurdas suposiciones de sus amigos la tenían colérica y sumándole a todos los gryffindor hablando del ataque en la sala común no ayudaba a mejorar su humor, sentía una gran frustración consumiéndola, ella sabía de la inocencia de Draco y del cambio que estaba teniendo el chico, pero no lo podía decir, el escándalo que se crearía al dar tremenda noticia a sus amigos aseguraba otra razón más para desconfiar del rubio y atacarlo con el pretexto de que la estaba usando para llevar a cabo sus maquiavélicos planes, conocía perfectamente al trío dorado, aunque Hermione fuera razonable, entre Harry y Ron matarían a Draco sin tiempo de explicaciones, Malfoy no merecía ser tratado como un criminal, él solamente quería terminar sus estudios, alejar su vida de la maldad de su propio padre, en sus conversaciones podía notar el desagrado que le ocasionaba Voldemort, él también deseaba su derrota.

Era cierto que durante sus primeros años el rubio no había dado un gran ejemplo, pero todo era por la educación de su padre, ahora él había reconocido sus errores, solo necesitaba una segunda oportunidad, Ginny Weasley estaba segura que estaba conociendo al verdadero Draco Malfoy, un chico inteligente, orgulloso, un tanto ególatra y egocéntrico pero tenía sus momentos de sinceridad, las pláticas nocturnas eran las favoritas de la pelirroja, la mirada dura y fría era capaz de irradiar una extraña calidez que te invitaba a perderte en sus metálicos ojos, el chico tenía una habilidad para decir las palabras exactas en el momento indicado; y ese día había descubierto otra cosa encantadora del rubio, su sonrisa; no la clásica media sonrisa cargada de arrogancia, era una sonrisa sincera, libre y feliz.

–No me lo creo…besé a Draco Malfoy –susurró para sí misma la pelirroja mientras tocaba sus labios y una sonrisa se dibujaba en estos.

Ese contacto volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos, los escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal cada vez que cerraba los ojos y recordaba la fría tarde y los cálidos labios del rubio, suspiros escapaban de su boca, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo con ese recuerdo que despertaba en ella exquisitas sensaciones.

* * *

Al siguiente día el ambiente en la sala común de gryffindor había mejorado con las recientes noticias de la recuperación de Katie Bell, los ánimos estaban relajados la pelirroja había decidido ignorar por el momento las suposiciones del trio dorado, tenía que concentrarse en sus clases, la navidad se acercaba así como la fiesta del profesor Slughorn, aún no tenía pareja pero no quería preocuparse de esas cosas por el momento, las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras requerían de toda su atención; a pesar de todo sus ideas se vieron dispersas en el momento en que sus ojos avellanas se cruzaron con la grisácea mirada de su amigo, el cual se encontraba leyendo un libro de pociones en una esquina, el recuerdo del día anterior volvió a interrumpir su inconsciente, dio la vuelta sobresaltada con una extraña sensación de mariposas revolotear en su estómago, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así.

Cuando Draco vio a la Weasley girar rápidamente, alejándose de él después del contacto de miradas que acababan de tener sintió un estremecimiento en su interior; sabía perfectamente que la actitud de la chica se debía a lo ocurrido un día antes, él mismo tenía que reconocerse afectado por ese contacto, la pelirroja estaba fuertemente presente en todo su ser, pero no quería ni podía permitir que ese hecho afectara lo que de alguna manera ellos compartían, la idea de soledad no le agradaba para nada, Ginevra se había convertido en la viva flama que lo mantenía dispuesto a seguir en ese colegio a pesar de las humillaciones y las malas miradas de los demás alumnos, las cosas habían empeorado con el último ataque a la cazadora de Gryffindor, se sentía un desagradable bicho bajo la lupa de todo el alumnado y Ginevra Weasley era la única que lo hacía olvidar eso, no iba a permitir que ese beso afectara ese vínculo.

* * *

Al anochecer Ginny dudó mucho el ir a su acostumbrado encuentro con Draco en la torre de Astronomía, el beso estaba muy presente, pero tampoco quería perder el avance que llevaba, el rubio empezaba a abrirse cada vez más, y ella también sentía un cambio interno, esa amistad la estaba ayudando a superar lo que nunca se vio capaz de superar…su enamoramiento de Harry Potter.

–Como siempre tarde, Ginevra –ese era el clásico arrastre de palabras de él y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por el rubio.

–No es fácil escaparse de un montón de leones –dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba a su lado y el quitaba el libro que se encontraba en sus manos –¿Otra vez pociones? Deberías estar practicando Defensa contra las artes oscuras –recordó la pelirroja.

–Hablando de eso, observa –mencionó el rubio levantándose y sacando su varita, hizo exactamente lo mismo que había realizado la noche anterior en su dormitorio -_¡Expecto Patronum!_ –surgiendo una brillante barrera de luz, que sorprendió a Ginny.

–¡Lo lograste! –la chica se levantó y con júbilo se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, ella era testigo del trabajo que le había costado realizar ese hechizo –¡Felicidades! ¡Eres increíble! –soltó con emoción.

El rubio se había sorprendido por la acción de la pelirroja pero la cercanía de ella en verdad le agradaba, la esencia a flores silvestre que desprendía la chica era deliciosa, embriagante, cerró los brazos en torno al cuerpo femenino, Ginevra tenía una figura envidiable, una silueta que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Cuando la chica sintió el abrazo del rubio simplemente se dejó llevar, sus sentidos explotaban, su respiración se aceleraba y su interior se estremecía, todo su ser era un torrente de emociones que la confundían.

El silencio inundó el ambiente y el contacto se fue rompiendo poco a poco, ninguno de los dos quería decir nada, esos momentos íntimos surgían solos y sin explicaciones, ellos solo disfrutaban sin la necesidad de quebrarse la cabeza en desmenuzar el porqué de las acciones.

–¿Hace cuánto que no vuelas en escoba Draco? –preguntó de repente Ginny.

–Desde el año pasado, mi último juego de quidditch –mencionó con nostalgia; si había algo que adoraba era el quidditch, era obvio el perder su puesto como buscador al ser despreciado por todos los miembros de su casa, incluso su escoba se había quedado en posesión del imbécil de su padre.

–Mañana te veré en los campos de quidditch, a esta misma hora –dijo la pelirroja.

–¡Estás loca! ¿Salir del colegio? Eso es casi imposible, te das cuenta lo que nos podría pasar si nos descubren –mencionó incrédulo el rubio.

–Tú lo has dicho "casi" más no es imposible, te recuerdo que ya nos habíamos visto en el campo, apuesto a que sabes perfectamente como escabullirte.

–Que tienes planeado Ginevra.

–Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás mañana; mientras tanto enséñame a preparar las pociones que dejamos pendientes –recordó la chica con pícara mirada.

Y la noche de estudio comenzaba para ambos amigos.

* * *

La siguiente noche Draco había tenido algunas dificultades al escabullirse, salir de las mazmorras rumbo a las afueras del castillo sin ser visto por algún Slytherin era demasiado difícil, por su cabeza llegó a presentarse la incógnita de como la pequeña pelirroja lograba salir de su sala tan fácilmente, es más, se colaba por todo el castillo con magnifica habilidad, cuando llegó al campo Ginevra ya se encontraba esperándolo.

–Llegas tarde Draco –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona, demostrando cierto aire de superioridad.

–Si me topaba con algún prefecto me lo pagarías Ginevra –aclaró con fastidio el rubio.

–Deja de hacer drama, mejor comencemos antes que se haga más tarde, toma –la pelirroja le ofreció unas de las dos escobas que estaba sosteniendo.

–¿Para qué es esto? –mencionó el rubio mientras veía con desagrado la barredora de Ginny.

–Para volar tonto –se burló la chica –habías dicho que era una de tus actividades favoritas y ayer mencionaste que tenías tiempo de no hacerlo, así que te presto mi escoba para unas carreras –le terminó de explicar.

–¿Una barredora? –habló el chico con tono crítico mientras elevaba una ceja.

–¡Oye! No tienes derecho a quejarte, esta pequeña puede llegar a superar a una Nimbus si es que sabes volar bien –le informó la pelirroja a modo reto.

–¿En serio? –el Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla fijamente algo escéptico.

–¡Claro! Con ella le he anotado muchos puntos a Slytherin, se trata de habilidad Draco –presumió la pequeña Weasley.

–No acabas de convencerme.

–Se nota tus ansías por volar sobre este campo, y no creo que quieres montar la escoba de Ron –dijo la chica mientras alejaba su escoba y le ofrecía la otra.

–¿De la comadreja? Ni que estuviera loco, dame la otra y muerde mi polvo Ginevra –dijo con arrogancia el rubio mientras se subía a la escoba.

–Ni tú te la crees hurón –le contestó la pelirroja mientras se alejaba sobre la escoba de su hermano, irritando al rubio por el modo en que lo había llamado.

Se elevaron a lo alto del campo la pelirroja por delante del rubio, el cual se había distraído mientras disfrutaba lo que era el volar, el aire chocando al rostro, la ropa hondeando por el viento, la sensación de libertad y la adrenalina que liberas con el incremento de la velocidad, en verdad extrañaba montar una escoba.

Ginny se había detenido a lo alto mientras observaba al rubio, el cual se movía de a lo largo del campo con marcada habilidad, muchos consideraban que Malfoy había comprado su puesto en el equipo de quidditch pero los que le habían visto jugar sabían que estaban equivocados, Draco tenía habilidad para volar, demostraba un excelente manejo de la escoba y buenos reflejos, dignos de un buscador.

–¡Hey Draco! Te reto –gritó Ginevra al posicionarse a un lado del rubio –¿puedes alcanzarme?

–Cuando quieres Weasley –aceptó gustoso el rubio.

Ginny emprendió el vuelo como toda una profesional, él ya había sido testigo de sus habilidades, sin duda era de las mejores cazadoras del colegio y seguirle el ritmo era tan emocionante, la chica era una llamarada veloz, subía y bajaba a alta velocidad, las curvas eran tomadas con majestuosa certeza, y él volaba a su par recordando la emoción de jugar quidditch.

Estaban tan concentrados en su juego que no percibieron cuando las primeras gotas heladas empezaban a caer del nocturno cielo, fueron conscientes de la situación cuando la torrencial lluvia nublaba la visión y sus ropas se pegaban a todo su cuerpo, bajaron lo más rápido posible y corrieron al castillo.

Ginny se despidió con un movimiento de mano del rubio mientras se marchaba a su sala común, su cuerpo temblaba de lo empapado que estaba su uniforme pero se vio obligada a detener sus paso y esconderse tras una columna al ver como Filch limpiaba con lentitud las escaleras frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, solo a ese odioso conserje se le ocurría limpiar a esas horas, se abrazó buscando un poco de calor, su cuerpo titiritaba de frío.

–Ginevra –la voz del rubio la asustó, pero el mismo chico había tapado su boca evitando el grito de sorpresa –shhh~ tranquila, al parecer no puedes regresar a tu dormitorio, acompáñame, si te quedas ahí morirás de hipotermia.

La pelirroja lo siguió sin protestar, estaba sintiendo entumecidos sus labios y extremidades, necesitaba entrar en calor urgentemente; caminaron en silencio y con sigilo, el rubio estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido extraño, Ginny reconoció el camino hacia las mazmorras temía que Draco intentara adentrarla a la sala común de Slytherin, eso era una locura; pero un giro por un pasillo desconocido para ella la tranquilizó un poco, caminaron por un largo corredor y dieron otro giro, el chico lucía relajado mientras se paraba frente a una puerta solitaria en aquel pasillo, la abrió extrañamente con una vieja llave.

–Adelante, esta es mi habitación –dijo el chico mientras la invitaba a pasar.

Ginny se adentró a paso lento era un cuarto bastante amplio con algunos muebles como una cama, un par de sillones incluso un escritorio, también había una chimenea que el rubio prendió con su varita, la pelirroja se sentó en el sillón frente a esta sintiendo el calor envolverla poco a poco, no perdía detalle de cada rincón del aquel lugar.

–¿Tienes tu propia habitación? –preguntó la chica mientras veía la figura del chico moverse a lo largo de la pieza.

–Te imaginarás que no soy bienvenido en la sala común de mi casa, y eso incluye los dormitorios, soy todo un renegado, no lo crees –habló el chico.

Draco no estaba tan equivocado, ese cuarto estaba algo alejado de todo lo demás, ella desconocía esa zona del castillo, la soledad era demasiada notoria.

–Bueno no tienes gente escandalosa a tu lado, eso es una ventaja –su búsqueda de ventajas fue interrumpida por el rubio que le lanzó unas prendas –¿qué es esto?

–Ropa, es mi uniforme, te quedará un poco grande pero servirá en lo que se seca tu ropa –explicó el rubio.

Ginny no pudo evitar que el color rojo cubriera su rostro.

–El baño está al fondo –señaló el chico notando el sonrojo de la chica.

–Ah! Vaya, tienes baño propio, otra ventaja –dijo Ginny mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

La chica salió del baño sosteniéndose el pantalón, ciertamente la ropa de Draco le quedaba algo grande, el chico la miro fijamente mientras una sonrisita de burla se dibujaba en su boca.

–No te atrevas a burlarte –le advirtió la pelirroja mientras le daba la espalda y colocaba su ropa frente al fuego, la chica se quedó parada en ese lugar, sus nervios se habían incrementado, nunca antes había estado en la habitación de un chico que no fuera algunos de sus hermanos, y se sentía algo tonta, con Draco pasaba horas en la sala de astronomía a solas, no debía sentirse incomoda en esa situación.

–Puedes tomar asiento, no tengas miedo Ginevra –mencionó el rubio con su peculiar arrastre de palabras, claramente molestándola.

–¡No tengo miedo! Deja de decir tonterías –respondió exaltada la Weasley volteando para enfrentarlo, su voz se silenció de repente al ver al chico con nuevas ropas, se trataba de un pants y una playera sport de manga corta negra que se amoldaba a su cuerpo dejando lucir su esbelto pero formado cuerpo, el color negro siempre lucía tan bien en él, la cazadora se maldijo por distraerse de tal manera frente a él.

–Te comieron la lengua Weasley –dijo con arrogancia el chico captando los pensamientos de la pelirroja mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por su alborotado y húmedo cabello rubio.

Ginny iba a responder hasta que la cicatriz en el antebrazo del chico captó toda su atención, Draco notó el cambio de la expresión de la Gryffindor y su mirada fija en esa horrible cicatriz, su semblante se oscureció mientras tapaba con la otra mano la quemadura sorprendiendo a la chica.

Y el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, Ginny se sentó en la orilla de la cama del rubio algo incomoda y Draco se dejó caer en el sillón frente a esta evadiendo su mirada.

–¿Te duele? –se atrevió a hablar la pelirroja.

–No tanto –susurró el Slytherin mientras bajaba la mirada directamente a su cicatriz –es el precio de mi traición –confesó el chico con cargado odio –Esto y la muerte de mi madre.

Ginevra estaba impactada a escuchar eso, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado con la familia Malfoy ni porqué Draco era un refugiado del castillo, pero ver la expresión de su amigo al recordar los hechos le dolía mucho.

–Lucius la hizo…al negarme a recibir la marca tenebrosa, nunca seguiría a un ser tan despreciable como lo es Voldemort –Draco se había negado a hablar del tema, siempre que llegaban a tocarlo se iba por la tangente y la pelirroja no decía nada, al parecer era el momento de abrirse un poco más, tal vez necesitaba liberarse un poco –mi madre intentó protegerme, como siempre lo hacía; pero nadie se apiadó de ella, su propia hermana la atacó con cruciatus y el hombre que alguna vez amó le lanzó un avada kedavra, lo hizo para que yo huyera –explicaba Malfoy mientras su voz se quebraba poco a poco.

La pelirroja lo miraba fijamente mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus avellanas ojos, era inimaginable lo que Draco había vivido en esa mansión.

–Fui un cobarde, no pude hacer nada para defenderla, la cicatriz siempre me lo recordará –se lamentó el chico con rencor.

–¡NO! –Ginny se arrodilló frente al chico tomando entre sus manos la mano izquierda de él –está cicatriz es la marca de tu valentía –le dijo con voz quebrada mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la quemadura –te opusiste a tu padre, luchaste por tus ideales…fuiste muy valiente…y estoy segura que tu madre está orgullosa de ti –mencionó la chica mirándolo fijamente, las miradas vidriosas chocaron, la pelirroja le ofrecía un consuelo que tanto necesitaba, esas palabras tan sinceras iluminaron su dolor y verla derramando numerosas lágrimas por él lo conmovieron, con delicadeza limpio las lágrimas de la chica mientras le acariciaba la nívea mejilla, ella atrapó su mano y la presionó aún más sobre su propio rostro –yo estoy orgullosa de ti, Draco –dijo con sinceridad provocando en el rubio una reacción en cadena, se tiró al suelo de rodillas y soltó en llanto como nunca lo había hecho, ella le dio la oportunidad de mostrarse débil, de desahogarse, de liberarse; Ginevra lo abrazó con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus dorados cabellos en un gesto cariñoso y lloró junto a él.

**Y por hoy hasta aquí llega, gracias por leer~ :D**

**Les recuerdo que el combustible de todo autor son los ¡reviews! Como siempre los espero con ansías para enterarme de todas sus opiniones.**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	8. En la fiesta

**HOLASSS! No puedo creer que tan pronto esté actualizando jejeje me sorprendo a mí misma jajajaja xD la inspiración llegó a mi después de un adorado maratón potterico jijiji aparte que mis vacaciones están por acabar :(**

**Sin hacer más largas y muy agradecida por su seguimiento de la historia les dejo el capítulo…Disfruténlo~~**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling, la responsable de hacerme soñar con pasar una noche en las moviditas camas del Autobús Noctámbulo.**

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 7. En la fiesta**

Draco se despertó debido al dolor en el cuello, no estaba nada acostumbrado a dormir sentado, todavía era muy temprano y debía de despertar a la chica que en ese momento dormía en su cama, sin embargo se permitió disfrutar de la visión que en ese momento admiraba, la chica se encontraba profundamente dormida con su larga cabellera pelirroja esparcida en la blanca almohada, su semblante era sereno y su respiración lenta, después de una noche de desahogo la paz inundaba el interior del rubio, Ginevra Weasley en serio era especial, había iluminado su vida, se llegaba a preguntar como hubieran sido las cosas si se reusaba a iniciar ese amistad, de seguro la Weasley no le dejaría en paz, si algo había detectado de la chica era lo terca que llegaba a ser, pero tenía que admitir que su vida no estaba tan llena de aciertos y el conocer a esa chica era uno de las pocas decisiones atinadas.

El Malfoy se levantó del mueble acercándose a su cama, se sentó a un costado y con extraña delicadeza movió el hombro de la chica.

–¡Ginevra! –la llamó aumentando el movimiento al no ver respuesta de ella.

–Hummm? –susurró la chica en protesta mientras se movía un poco y entreabría sus ojos.

Ginny miró fijamente los ojos grises del chico, algo desorbitada se perdió en esa mirada, Draco estuvo a punto de detener su llamado, no se explicaba pero le agradaba esa cercanía.

–Será mejor que te apresures a llegar a tu sala común, si descubren que no dormiste ahí te meterás en problemas –le recordó el chico.

Ginny reaccionó después de analizar lo dicho por el Slytherin.

–¡Por Merlín! ¡Debo darme prisa! –gritó la Weasley mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama ignorando al rubio, tomó su ropa y entró corriendo al baño increíblemente en segundos salió con su uniforme correctamente colocado.

–Y recuerdas cómo llegar? –preguntó el rubio al verla abrir la puerta.

–¡Oye no soy tonta! Era cierto que no conocía esta zona, pero recuerdo como llegar a Gryffindor, no me subestimes –se defendió la pelirroja.

–Ten cuidado con los perfectos de Slytherin, suelen rondar muy temprano.

–Esas víboras rastreras, cómo vea una le lanzaré un gran hechizo.

Draco la miró con una ceja alzada, después de todo él era un Slytherin.

–Oh no te preocupes Draquito, no lo decía por ti –dijo la chica al detectar la mirada –me voy, nos vemos al anochecer como siempre, adiós –se despidió la chica no sin antes estampar un beso en la blanca mejilla del chico sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera.

Draco se había quedado sin palabras, solo vio como la chica le guiñaba un ojo y le regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de dar vuelta por el pasillo y perderla de vista, por inercia llevó su mano hasta la mejilla recién besada y una sonrisa se coló en su rostro, Ginevra Weasley era increíble.

* * *

Llegar a su cuarto sí que le había costado un poco, cada ruidito era una señal de problemas pero finalmente se encontraba en su cama con su pijama, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se presentaron en su mente, había conocido un lado de Draco que absolutamente nadie del colegio había visto antes, un pasado doloroso con muchas cicatrices internas que estaba dispuesta a sanar, el rubio y ella estaban recorriendo caminos un tanto parecidos, se encontraban en sanación, en una etapa de cambio y de reinicio, buscaban felicidad, ella necesitaba a alguien especial y estaba casi segura que lo había encontrado, irónicamente ella había insistido en iniciar esa amistad para apoyar al rubio, nunca se imaginó que en él encontraría lo necesario para ayudarse a sí misma.

Cuando sus ojos estaban por cerrarse para entregarse a Morfeo nuevamente sus compañeras la apresuraron a levantarse, un nuevo día de estudio comenzaba y ella lo que añoraba era zambullirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Después de ducharse se dirigió a paso lento al gran comedor, esperaba que después de un rico desayuno las enormes ganas de dormir se disiparan; tomó asiento a un lado de Luna como era costumbre encontrarla en el comedor de Gryffindor la chica platicaba con Ron de alguna criatura mágica mientras el pelirroja se atragantaba con su desayuno.

–Buenos días –murmuro Ginny mientras se servía un poco de todo procurando consumir mucha azúcar para recuperar energías.

–Buenos días Ginny –le contestó su amiga rubia mientras su hermano solo asintió con su cabeza. –¿Terminaste la tarea de Snape?

–¡No puede ser! –el entusiasmo por su noche de vuelo había provocado que olvidará la tarea de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

–Relájate, yo sí la acabé y esta vez los nargles no me la robaron –dijo la risueña Ravenclaw mientras le entregaba el pergamino.

–Muchas gracias Luna.

Harry y Hermione atravesaron la puerta del gran comedor con seria expresión, la chica le decía cosas al moreno con cierta insistencia pero a un bajo volumen, llevaban paso lento lo que llamó la atención del grupo de amigos.

–¿Estarán peleando? –mencionó Ron.

–No lo creo, Hermione debe de estar reprendiendo a Harry por no hacer los deberes –le contestó su novia sin perder su soñadora sonrisa.

El chico Potter había detenido su paso y cruzado sus brazos con expresión pensante, la castaña seguía con su discurso, no siguieron caminando hasta que él lanzó un suspiro y asintió para alivio de su novia, la cual le regalo un fugaz y casto beso en los labios dirigiéndose a su acostumbrado lugar, la sonrisa arribó a los labios de Harry y también tomó asiento, nadie quiso opinar nada de lo visto.

Ginny lanzó un bostezo, el sueño se negaba a desaparecer.

–¿Te encuentras bien Ginny? –preguntó Hermione con seriedad.

–¿Eh?...si, solo estoy un poco cansada, nada fuera de lo normal –contestó con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? –volvió a preguntar la castaña con ojos entrecerrados.

La pregunta desconcentró al Ginevra, mejor dicho el tono usado por la Granger.

–Pero que preguntas Hermione, obviamente estudiando, es lo que hago últimamente todas las noches –respondió la chica con disimulada naturalidad.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Harry con el mismo tono usado por su novia.

–Chicos no me asusten, esto parece un interrogatorio, estoy segura Harry, me desvele leyendo un libro de pociones que Slughorn me prestó…acaso quieren que se los enseñe –mencionó ofendida la pelirroja.

–No te enojes Ginny –se apresuró a decir su amiga castaña –es que te notamos algo rara, tal vez un poco enferma, queríamos ver si has ido a la enfermería, solamente eso –le dijo Hermione sonriendo nuevamente.

–Ah…no hay problema, me siento de maravilla, prometo no desvelarme nuevamente aunque el libro esté muy interesante –mencionó conciliadoramente Ginny.

–Desvelarse de esa manera es algo que solo haría Hermione, hermanita-dijo el pelirrojo con comida en la boca ganándose un golpe de parte de la castaña que hizo carcajearse a todos.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas para Ginny después de copiar la tarea de Snape y de dormirse un rato en Historia de la Magia sentía sus energías recargadas, estaba lista para sus lecciones nocturnas, hasta que el profesor Slughorn arruinó sus pensamientos con el recordatorio de la famosa fiesta de Navidad para el club de las eminencias para cual aún no tenía pareja, y a la única persona que le gustaría invitar sabía perfectamente que se negaría, maldita amistad secreta; pareciera que sus pensamientos llaman ya que saliendo del aula de pociones su mirada choco a con la grisácea de su amigo, estaba algo alejado pero podía sentir su intensa mirada dirigida únicamente a ella y la emocionó, se sintió complacida al llamar su atención, valientemente no bajo la mirada, no le importó que la pudieran descubrir, incluso le sonrió con dulzura y travesura, se sintió tan intrépida y volvió a guiñarle un ojo, en ese pasillo tan poblado de alumnos de repente solo estaban ellos dos, cuando dio la vuelta no sintió la cercanía de Dean Thomas, por lo cual chocó con él, casi cayendo al piso.

–Lo lamento Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó cortésmente el chico mientras la sostenía por lo hombros, sin notar la desagradable mirada que le dirigía a lo lejos cierto rubio.

–¡Oh Dean! Gracias y discúlpame a mí, fui yo la que no te vio –admitio la muchacha.

–No hay problema, que bueno que te veo, como se acercan las vacaciones, temía que no verte antes de que te marcharas a tu casa –le comentó el chico mientras tomaba los libros de la chica y la invitaba a caminar rumbo a su siguiente clase, Ginny siguió al chico no sin antes dirigir su mirada al lugar que ocupaba Malfoy, el cual ya no estaba.

–Todavía falta un poco para las vacaciones, que te hace pensar que no nos íbamos a ver, compartimos sala común y tenemos un partido de quidditch, recuerda eres el relevo de Katie –explicaba la chica.

–Eso es cierto, pero últimamente haz estado algo ausente, no sé dónde te metes –recalcó el moreno.

–Ya te lo he dicho, estudiando, además –Ginny se pauso para verlo a la cara –Dean somos amigos, eso quedó claro ¿verdad? –le dijo la pelirroja, necesitaba que el moreno dejara de insistir en algo más, estaba a punto de hostigarla.

–Lo sé Ginny, no tienes que ser tan directa, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, puede que no sea tan inteligente como Hermione pero si necesitas ayuda en tus estudios, cuenta conmigo y si te quieres relajar un poco de tantos libros, llámame –explicó Thomas restando el tono de reclamación que Ginevra creyó haber oído antes.

–Muchas gracias Dean, eres un gran amigo…a propósito –la pelirroja sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso en algún momento –te gustaría acompañarme al baile de Navidad que ofrece el Profesor Slughorn al club de las eminencias –invitó Ginny para alegría del moreno.

–Será un honor Ginny, nos divertiremos mucho –dijo ansioso Dean mientras le regresaba sus libros –nos vemos en el entrenamiento –y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la chica, la cual se limitó a lanzar un suspiro, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien, pero necesitaba una pareja para esa noche.

* * *

Ginevra se dirigía a toda prisa a la torre de Astronomía, siempre que había entrenamiento llegaba tarde a su encuentro nocturno, cosa que no extrañaba para nada a Draco, el cual la esperaba leyendo calmadamente.

–Siento la tardanza, ya sabes como es mi capitán de quidditch –dijo la pelirroja mientras le quitaba el libro pidiendo la atención del rubio.

–No creía que Potter fuera tan estricto, tan enclenque que se ve –mencionó con burla el Slytherin, las malas costumbres son las más difíciles de olvidar.

–Draco! Sabes perfectamente que Harry es mi amigo, cuida tus expresiones, con él y con cualquiera de mis amigos –le advirtió la pelirroja recordando que no había sido la primera vez que lo hacía.

–Como sea…a propósito, no sabía que estabas saliendo con Thomas –dijo el chico con indiferencia, aunque poniendo atención a las facciones de la chica.

–¿Saliendo con Dean?, no sé de qué hablas, solo somos amigos –contestó algo extrañada la Gryffindor, era demasiado extraño que Draco tocara esa clase de temas.

–Pues en Hogsmeade no parecían solo amigos, mucho menos esta mañana en los pasillos –mencionó el rubio con marcada molestia, maldiciéndose internamente por decir tanta tonterías, no sabía que le estaba pasando.

–¿Nos viste en Hogsmeade?

–Solamente pase rápidamente por las Tres escobas, salían juntos –le contestó Draco quitándole importancia al asunto, pero no funcionó en Ginny, era muy extraño ver a Malfoy actuando tan a la defensiva tratándose de esa clase de temas, el chico huía de su mirar y en su cara se notaba el enojo.

–No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, solo somos dos amigos después de todo está en el equipo de quidditch.

–No creo que él piense lo mismo –replicó el ojigris –acaso no te das cuenta cómo te mira –le recalcó con molestia.

Y de pronto la cabeza de la pequeña Weasley hizo "click" con sorpresa, su corazón latió con emoción y sus ojos brillaron.

–¡No puede ser! Draco Malfoy –el chico la miró entrañado por la nueva actitud de ella –Estás celoso –soltó divertida la muchacha, provocando un sonrojo en el blanco rostro del rubio.

–¡Claro que no! –afirmó con ahínco el Slytherin, eso era una locura, no podía estar celoso, solo era demasiado molesto ver Thomas babear tras una chica, era molesto ver a Ginevra sonreírle al moreno, era fastidioso verlos platicar tan juntos, solo era molesto, nada más…eso no eran celos…no lo eran.

Ginny miraba divertida el mohín que estaba haciendo el rubio, los celos demostrados del muchacho la sorprendieron, era obvio que él jamás lo reconocería.

–Puede ser que Dean tenga otras intenciones pero yo ya le aclaré que lo veo únicamente como un amigo, además estoy metida con los TIMOS que por el momento no ando preocupada en asuntos sentimentales, solamente iré con él al baile de Navidad y no le aceptaré ninguna cita más –le expresó la chica.

Ese era el colmo, lo había invitado a la estúpida fiesta de Slughorn, Dean Thomas en verdad era odioso.

–Aclarado el asunto, ¿me podrías explicar algo de defensa contra las artes oscuras? Snape en verdad complica las clases –se quejó la pelirroja mientras abría su libro.

* * *

La noche de la tan afamada fiesta de Navidad había llegado, Ginny no tenía deseos de asistir, habría preferido estar en lo alto de la sala de Astronomía observando las estrellas en compañía de Draco, pero ya había hecho un compromiso con Dean y no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo.

La decoración del salón era hermosa, los meseros que resultaron siendo sus propios compañeros les ofrecían finos bocadillos y elegantes bebidas, el profesor Slughorn bromeaba y reía, era un buen ambiente, si tan solo Dean Thomas no la trajera tan pegada a su cuerpo, parecía que había pegado su mano a su cintura, necesitaba respirar.

Aunque reía por los comentarios de su pareja y de los demás invitados su mente la traicionaba, no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde se encontraría Draco en ese momento.

* * *

Su mente le había estado haciendo malas jugadas, pero esta era definitivamente la peor, no podía creer que ahora estaba de chismoso tratando de averiguar que estaba pasando en esa dichosa celebración; bueno, de hecho le importaba un cacahuate que pasara en la fiesta, lo único que quería mantener vigilado era al cretino de Dean Thomas.

Es que cuando vio a Ginevra caminar luciendo ese vestido verde escotado sus sentidos se perdieron, la figura de la chica resaltaba, su blanca piel relucía y sus ojos resplandecían; se supone que sacaría unos libros de la biblioteca y se marcharía a su habitación, pero ¡no! tenía que seguir a la pelirroja que iba acompañado por su estúpida pareja, que parecía presumirla como una simple joya.

Estaba demasiado enfadado, ya no sabía con quién, si con Ginevra por invitar a ese imbécil, con Thomas por la forma de llevar a la chica o con él mismo por estar tan pendiente y enojado por todo eso.

* * *

–¡Ginny! Acompáñame al tocador –pidió de pronto Hermione tomándola del brazo libre mientras le sonreía al moreno, al parecer Harry se había quedado hablando con Snape.

–Iré a platicar con los chicos, ahorita nos vemos Ginny –dijo Thomas entendiendo la indirecta de la castaña para alivio de la pelirroja.

–Gracias Hermione, Dean me estaba asfixiando, literalmente –explicó Ginny.

–Me di cuenta, como Harry está ocupado vine a rescatarte, Dean es un buen chico pero puede llegar a ser…

–Molesto –le completó la Weasley.

Ambas chicas rieron cómplices.

De pronto la fiesta fue interrumpida por la abrupta llegada del conserje Filch, el cual traía arrastrando para sorpresa de Ginny a Draco Malfoy, el cual se quejaba del mal trato, procurando no chocar miradas con la chica.

Enojado y avergonzado Draco tuvo que admitir que se estaba colando a la fiesta ante la atenta mirada de todos, con desagrado vio como Severus Snape se acercó a él.

–Yo lo escoltaré afuera –fue lo único que mencionó el profesor con marcado enfado, ya sabía el sermón que le soltaría, después de todo Severus se sentía comprometido como el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y como su padrino, lo que a Draco ya no le importaba, Snape no había sido capaz ayudarlo ni a él ni a su madre.

Ginny no quitó la mirada de los acontecimientos, su mente tanto se preguntaba por el joven Malfoy y él estaba tan cerca, la pregunta era ¿qué estaba haciendo en las cercanías de la fiesta?

Harry y Hermione platicaban apartados de lo sucedido, de seguro alguna otra posible conspiración en contra del rubio, con su mirada buscó a su pareja, el cual estaba muy entretenido platicando con un grupo de chicos, aprovechando la distracción no dudo en salir de la fiesta rumbo a las mazmorras, específicamente rumbo a la habitación privaba de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Cuando escuchó los golpes en su puerta, el rubio se imaginó que Snape había ido a seguir con su regaño, así que abrió la puerta de mala gana, pero sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarse del otro lado con Ginevra, luciendo ese hermoso vestido que la hacía ver tan bella.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó saliendo de su estupor, maldiciéndose por tener esa clase de pensamientos

–Sería posible que me dejes pasar, si alguien me ve nos meteremos en problemas –mencionó Ginny.

El rubio se apartó de la puerta permitiéndole pasar, sus sentidos se inundaron de la característica esencia de la muchacha, era una verdadera primera en esa noche de invierno, con disimulo observo nuevamente la vestimenta de la joven, deleitándose por la cercanía, Ginny se paró frente a la chimenea, portar un vestido de tirantes en esa noche no había sido su mejor decisión.

–La fiesta estaba aburrida –explicó la pelirroja mirando el fuego.

–¿La compañía no fue la mejor? –habló Draco con ese tono de molestia, los celos cada vez eran más evidentes para la chica.

–Puede ser –se limitó a contestar la chica –Y tú ¿Qué hacías por ese lugar? –lo interrogó la pelirroja volteándose para mirarlo fijamente.

–Solo era una simple caminata nocturna, nada fuera de lo común –respondió fríamente el Malfoy, jamás le explicaría las verdaderas razones por las que se encontraba precisamente fuera del salón de la fiesta.

–En serio Draco, el castillo es demasiado grande y a ti se te ocurre rondar en las cercanías de la fiesta –Ginny elevó una ceja, gesto que le había aprendido justamente a él.

–Tal vez no fue mi mejor idea, se me debe de estar pegando esa costumbre tuya de arriesgarse demasiado.

–¡Ah! Y ahora me vas a echar la culpa –habló indignada Ginevra.

–Eres una mala influencia para mí –se burló el rubio mientras se sentaba en la orilla de cama y miraba intensamente a la pelirroja.

Esos ojos grises se iluminaban asombrosamente, reflejando las llamas de la chimenea, Ginny se sintió cohibida, Draco nunca la había mirado de esa manera, la escudriñaba cuidadosamente, con lentitud, su sonrisa arrogante se colaba en su gesto y sumándole la camisa del uniforme con los primeros botones abiertos y el cabello revuelto, hacían lucir al rubio tremendamente sexy.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta de repente, cuando su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y su respiración se entrecortaba, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sabía perfectamente lo atractivo que era el rubio, pero estaba un poco asustada por el deseo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

Malfoy sabía lo que estaba pasando Ginevra; él lo estaba viviendo en ese momento, ver la manera de actuar de la chica y saber qué era lo que intentaba ocultar lo emocionó más, saberse que no solamente él lo sentía, lo maravilló.

–¿Qué estará haciendo Draco? –habló la chica de pronto con su mirada perdida en el fuego, para desconcentro del rubio –¿Dónde estará?...¿Estará leyendo algún libro de pociones? O tal vez ¿practicando hechizos?

Draco seguía sentado sin quitarle la mirada, no entendía que tanto murmuraba.

–Eso era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza mientras estaba en la fiesta –le confesó la Weasley girando sobre sus pies, sonriéndole con una deliciosa dulzura.

El chico se levantó y en silencio se acercó lentamente a ella, era una extraña fuerza de atracción que lo jalaba, no decían nada pero estaban muy cómodos, se comunicaban por las miradas y sus corazones palpitaban a la par.

Ginny siempre había sido una chica decidida, atrevida, valiente como toda una Gryffindor pero también impulsiva, cuando la madera crujió atrapó las solapas de la camisa blanca del chico y lo atrajo hacía ella, provocando el choque de labios que Draco respondió gustoso, rodeo la delgada cintura y la apegó más a su cuerpo, la Weasley pasó sus brazos por los hombros masculinos, era un beso frenético, apasionado, nada parecido al roce de labios que ya habían compartido con anterioridad, esta vez sus lenguas hacían acto de presencia danzando con fiereza, el Slytherin se dio el gusto de saborear cada milímetro de la cavidad su acompañante, la chica mordió con sensualidad el labio inferior masculino; se separaron unos milímetros para tomar aire, ambas miradas resplandecían, sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

El contacto se volvió a repetir, mientras sus ojos irradiaban dicha, sus corazones resonaban, ambos habían descubierto un nuevo sentimiento, algo más fuerte que la amistad y más intenso que el deseo.

**Y hasta aquí llego hoy jejeje**

**De corazón deseo que haya sido de su agrado, pronto continuará aunque entré a la universidad procuraré no dejar de trabajar en él, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza que solo debo acomodar jejeje inspiración al 1000% xD**

**Y lo que no me canso de repetir, sus reviews siempre serán muy, muy bien recibidos y por supuesto que agradecidos, no olviden que es lo que le da energía a todo escritor**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	9. En Navidad

**HOLASS! Algo desvelada pero les dejo la conti~ Disfrutenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling, la responsable de hacerme soñar con robarle el Ford Anglia al señor Weasley y darme una vuelta por el cielo.**

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 8. En Navidad**

Las horas pasaban y ellos las disfrutaban en silencio, Draco estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea con la pelirroja en su regazo, él con una mano acariciaba los rojos cabello con suavidad mientras la otra la mantenía firme en su cintura y ella disfrutaba de la fragancia del chico, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras escuchaba el suave palpitar del corazón del rubio, el pecho del Slytherin era una excelente almohada, era un momento especial, las palabras no lograban a formarse, ninguno quería romper el encanto, se dejaban llevar por la química que surgía por sí sola.

–Ya es tarde –le susurró el chico, por él pudieran amanecer de esa manera pero no podía arriesgar a algún problema a ella –tienes que regresar.

Ginny se removió en protesta sobre Draco, el momento era único, no se animaba a decir con palabras todo lo que su interior guardaba, el temor comenzaba a manifestarse en ella, que pasaría si todo era un sueño o peor aún que el chico solo le había respondido por lástima, estaba conociendo a un nuevo y mejorado Draco Malfoy y cada vez le encantaba más, pero entregarse plenamente era algo que le costaba, las palabras tenían un gran peso.

–Ginevra –la llamó el rubio mientras sentía su roce en su mejilla –tienes que empacar, las vacaciones de navidad ya comienzan –le recordó el chico.

Y ella se lamentó aún más, no es que no quisiera ir a la madriguera, siempre extrañaba a toda su familia pero también significaba que iba estar alejada del chico por unos días, que sus noches de estudio serían aplazadas aún más.

–¿Que va a pasar? –se atrevió a preguntar Ginny mientras se levantaba del sillón, no quería ver la expresión del Slytherin.

Draco la observó atentamente, como siempre lo hacía, y cada vez estaba más convencido que esa chica había cambiado su mundo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantas cosas buenas, su vida se había limitado a maltrato y sufrimiento, temía que esa burbuja de felicidad se estallará de repente y ahora si quedaría desarmado ante el mundo, ese mismo temor impedía expresar con palabras sus sentimientos, esperaba que Ginevra fuera capaz de entender con acciones y gestos, era lo que podía entregarle por el momento.

–Tu pasarás navidad con tu familia mientras que yo te espero aquí –dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba por la espalda reconfortantemente –espero que leas algunos libros, me enojaré si olvidas algunas de mis lecciones –le advirtió con seriedad.

Ginny sonrió mientras llenaba todos sus sentidos de la esencia varonil, la necesaria para recordarlo durante las vacaciones; se despidió con un beso lento y profundo.

Al doblar el pasillo la felicidad era notoria en su cara, tal vez no hubo palabras de amor pero el acuerdo en silencio la complació por el momento.

* * *

Navidad era una de las fechas preferidas de toda la familia Weasley, era un momento de unión familiar, de convivencia y alegría, la madriguera se llenaba de invitados, en esa ocasión Molly Weasley estaba entusiasmada ya que tanto Luna como Hermione habían decidido celebrar junto a sus novios, así como Nymphadora y Remus, la cena de navidad iba a estar rebosante de gente; aunque los ánimos no eran los mejores, desde el resurgimiento de Voldemort los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no acostumbraban a celebrar mucho, de hecho esa noche se había transformado en puro diálogo del mismo asunto, la insistencia de Harry Potter en buscar un culpable de lo que no tenía pruebas se estaba volviendo fastidioso.

La decoración del árbol, los cantos navideños, el deleite de los manjares cocinados por Molly, habían quedado a un lado con el inminente peligro que se aproximada, la mayoría de los presentes tenían sus cabezas llenas de alerta y preocupación, en cambio la pequeña de los hijos Weasley lo único que no sacaba de sus pensamientos era a cierto Slytherin rubio.

–¡Todo el mundo! Es hora de cenar –llamó la señora Weasley a todos los habitantes de la casa –¡Arriba esos ánimos! ¡Es navidad!

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, cada miembro se dejaba arrastrar poco a poco en el ambiente navideño, las bromas de los gemelos no podían faltar, los reclamos de Ron al ser la principal víctima de ellos estuvieron presentes también, uno que otro regaño de Molly y varias risas; mientras en la cabeza de Ginny no desaparecían las preguntas "¿Cómo estará Draco? ¿Estará en su habitación o sentado en el gran comedor?" se lamentaba el dejarlo solo, pero su madre no la perdonaría él no haber ido a casa, y llevarlo con ella imposible.

En cuanto la mesa estuvo levantada y los platos lavados la pelirroja se despidió de todos y subió a su habitación, era tarde y durmiendo las horas solían pasar más rápido.

Con pijama lista estaba por meterse en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su castaña amiga.

–Ginny, ¿podemos hablar un momento o estás muy cansada? –interrogó Hermione recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

–Adelante Herms, esta también es tu habitación –le recordó Ginevra mientras se sentaba en su cama y le señalaba la otra a su amiga, sonriéndole.

La Granger se sentó en la cama de frente, regresándole la sonrisa.

–Y ¿De qué querías hablar?

–Yo le he dado muchas vueltas en la cabeza a esto –comenzó a hablar la castaña l –también me doy cuentas que es algo tarde para decirlo, pero si no lo saco creo que voy a estallar.

–Hermione ¿qué pasa? No me asustes –pidió la pelirroja en alerta, la actitud de la chica la inquietaba un poco.

–Yo…yo te debo una disculpa.

Ginny la miró sin entender del todo a lo que se refería, la castaña se notaba bastante apenada.

–Yo siempre supe tus sentimientos hacia Harry –le confesó –y aun así no me importó, fui muy egoísta, lo acepté... ¡oh Ginny!...en verdad lo siento, no merezco llamarme tu amiga –terminó Hermione mientras su mirada se humedecía, la Weasley se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de la chica, ese gesto la conmovió, es cierto que sufrió cuando se enteró del romance de los dos, pero también es cierto el fuerte amor que ambos se tienen, por más enamorada que pudiera haber estado del chico Potter nunca iba a ser rival para la castaña, aprecio el valor que acabó mostrando la chica, ahora solo tenía que hacerla entender que siempre sentiría un gran aprecio hacia Harry, como un hermano más.

–Muchas gracias Hermione, aprecio mucho tus palabras, pero no tienes que preocuparte –habló la cazadora –puede ser que viví un enamoramiento hacia Harry, pero eso ya pasó, además siempre supe que ustedes dos estaban destinados, dices que fuiste egoísta y me alegra –sonrió la pelirroja –siempre hay que luchar por lo que amamos, verlos a ustedes dos me hizo entender muchas cosas, hacen una linda pareja –Ginny se acercó a la chica para apretar sus manos –y deseo de todo corazón que sean felices.

–¡Ginny! –Hermione se había lanzado hacía ella y la envolvió en un efusivo abrazo, ambas sonrieron dichosas, desde que la castaña había iniciado su noviazgo con Harry también se había dado un alejamiento inconsciente entre ellas, afortunadamente las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

–Deberíamos de hablarle a Luna para hacer una pijama, ya tiene rato que no hablamos –comentó la pelirroja.

–¡Es una gran idea! Sirve que te animes –le dijo Herms.

–¿Yo?

–Desde que nos subimos al expreso se te notaba algo triste, acaso…¿algún chico? –adivinó la castaña.

–Qué cosas dices Hermione –río la chica –anda ve por Luna –pidió la muchacha para librarse del evidente interrogatorio, aunque temía que la rubia se uniera a esa investigación.

Hermione salió de la habitación, Ginny se había animado bastante por la charla anterior, pero sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en Draco, cómo lo extrañaba.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando es sorprendida por un fuerte ruido proveniente de afuera seguido por gritos de sorpresa de su madre, se asomó por su ventana asustándose al ver su casa rodeada por altas llamaradas de fuego, tomó su varita y salió con rapidez para ver qué pasaba.

–¡Es Bellatrix! –escuchó el grito de Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Vio a sus amigos salir corriendo por la puerta, los siguió ignorando los llamados de su madre para que se detuviera, atravesó el fuego aprovechando una abertura que Tonks había hecho, entre la maleza distinguió a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna uniéndose a ellos, podía escuchar las burlas de la bruja Lestrange; las ramas chocaban contra su rostro dejando arañazos que decidió ignorar, sus amigos frenaron su paso y ella hizo lo mismo se sentía acechada oyendo las hojas crujir se giró de repente topándose a cara a cara con Fenrir Greyback, el temor la paralizó por un momento, despertó al escuchar un hechizo de Harry que alejó al hombre lobo y para su fortuna todos sus amigos se encontraban junto a ella con varitas alzadas.

Los hechizos iniciaron por ambos bandos, bloqueando y atacando, sintió su mejilla arder al distraerse por el llamado de su padre que se acercaba al lugar, cuando Remus y Tonks se les unieron los ataques, observó elevarse a los villanos y después a su casa ser consumida por las llamas.

Cuando se acercaron su madre los rodeo con sus brazos, en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor de la pérdida, la Madriguera, su hogar estaba siendo reducido en cenizas, abrazó a su madre buscando transmitirle fortaleza, su padre y sus hermanos imitaban la acción, Harry y Hermione se abrazaron al igual que Lupin y Tonks, Luna no soltaba la mano de Ron, todos en silencio.

* * *

Las navidades en Hogwarts eran celebradas a lo grande a pesar de contar con una poca asistencia, la mayoría de los alumnos decidían salir de vacaciones que quedarse encerrados en ese gran castillo, y eso le agradaba mucho al rubio.

Podía pasearse por los pasillo con plena libertad, los alumnos que quedaban lo ignoraban sin cometer alguna acción en su contra, la mayoría de los Slytherin preferían viajar a sus mansiones lo que le aseguraba una temporada libre de insultos, era una oportunidad para relajarse, pero no todo era perfecto, claro que no…Ginevra no estaba ahí.

Fue capaz de comer con tranquilidad en el gran comedor mientras admiraba toda ese ambiente navideño que inundaba el lugar, la biblioteca estaba vacía lo que le permitía caminar por los pasillos rodeado de libros sin escuchar los insoportables cuchicheos, sin embargo ver las estrellas en la Torre de Astronomía le parecía aburrido, en cada lugar la recordaba.

El día de Navidad fue nostálgico y triste, resintió la ausencia de su madre en su mansión nunca hubo una celebración navideña tradicional, todo era lujoso, fino y frívolo, la apariencia era lo más importante, el dinero salía a relucir en toda fiesta; pero todas las mañanas de navidad su madre lo despertaba con un chocolate caliente mientras lo deleitaba con su hermosa voz interpretando un villancico, era una celebración intima entre ellos, ni su padre sabía de algo así, como dolía saber que nunca más se repetiría, cerró sus ojos tratando de borrar el amargo recuerdo de esa terrible noche, y pensó en ella, la chica que lo había sacado del acantilado al cual él mismo se había tirado.

Ginevra Weasley representaba su nueva vida, una vida alejada dela maldad de su padre, de los deseos de poder de Voldemort, una vida de libertad y felicidad.

Cuando el diario "El Profeta" llegó a sus manos lo ojeo con desgano, pero sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa con un encabezado en su interior _"Incendio en la casa de los Weasley"._

Leyó lo más rápido que pudo la noticia mientras sentía un vuelco en su corazón, no daban mucha información, no explicaban razones pero no le tomó mucho tiempo deducir que debió de haber sido un ataque mortífago; el ritmo de su respiración se calmó cuando anunciaron que todos los habitantes de la casa estaban vivos, el palpitar de su corazón se tranquilizó, se marchó del gran comedor sin terminar su comida, en su habitación encontró la paz necesaria para reordenar sus pensamientos, la navidad se había significado todo un torbellino de emociones y esa noticia lo había afectado en demasía.

Eran tiempos oscuros, peligrosos, sabía que se acercaba una feroz batalla y conociendo a Ginevra Weasley sabía que ella pelearía como toda una Gryffindor, nunca huiría dejando a sus amigos, nunca les daría la espalda y eso lo asustaba, la pelirroja podía llegar a ser muy temeraria para su propio bien, el pensar que esa noche de navidad la pudo haber perdido para siempre lo enfadó, chocó su puño contra la pared con fuerza, el dolor y la sangre no le afectaron, estaba más afectado en su interior, la había dejado marcharse y ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle sus sentimientos, había sido un cobarde incapaz de hablar de lo especial que era la chica para él.

* * *

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron ninguno de los chicos quiso platicar del ataque, decidieron seguir con sus estudios, al parecer Harry se traía algo entre manos, un plan que solo conocían Hermione y Ron, como siempre pensaba Ginny pero no le dio mucha importancia ahora se mente se centraba en el hecho que esa noche se encontraría con Draco.

Cuando Draco entró a la biblioteca para entregar unos libros vio a su pelirroja concentrada escribiendo en un pergamino mientras Lovegood le dictaba algo de un libro, estaba por anocher, faltaban un par de horas para su encuentro pero no podía esperar más, se había enterado que la profesora Sinistra usaría la Torre esa noche así que su encuentro debía desplazarse de lugar no veía el motivo para no cambiarlo de hora también.

Cuando la rubia se había levantado en busca de otro libro aprovecho para mandar una ave de pergamino voladora que aterrizó frente a Ginevra, cuando la pelirroja alzó la vista para ver de dónde provenía se topó con la mirada gris, entusiasmada abrió el pergamino.

"_Te veo en mi habitación…ahora"_

Ginny alzó la mirada pero el rubio ya había abandonado el área de estudio.

–Ginny, creo que este libro nos puede servir –le mostró su amiga mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

–Ah, puede ser, ¿no te habías quedado de ver con mi hermano? –le preguntó la Gryffindor

–Sí, ¿por qué? ¿ya es muy tarde? –le pregunto Luna

–Mejor ya vete, ya conoces a Ron, se exalta por cualquier cosita –comentó la pelirroja mientras tomaba el libro.

–Es que a veces los Torposolos se aprovechan de él –sonrió la chica –pero está bien, ¿nos vemos en el gran comedor?

–Voy a mi sala común, tengo unas cosas pendientes que hacer, no sé si llegue a la cena, pero no te preocupes, tu vete con Ron –se excusó Ginny mientras terminaba de recoger las cosas y salía con rapidez.

–Los Torposolos también están jugando con Ginny –dijo Luna sonriente observando a la chica marcharse.

* * *

La pelirroja ni se molestó en dejar sus cosas, salió a paso rápido a su encuentro, se escabulló como una experta, cuando llegó frente a la puerta se recompuso el cabello, se alisó el uniforme y tocó la puerta.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver a un atractivo rubio, con ese toque de rebeldía que tanto le gustaba a Ginny, Draco la miraba con enigmática sonrisa y con un movimiento de mano le dio el paso al lugar, la chica camino lentamente regresándole la sonrisa, dejo sus cosas en el escritorio en lo que el Slytherin cerraba la puerta, cuando se giró a verla solo percibió un haz rojo brillante que se le lanzó con emoción, sus buenos reflejos le permitieron sostener con fuerza el delgado cuerpo de la Gryffindor y las flores silvestre inundaron sus poros.

Después pasársela todas las vacaciones pensando en él lo único que fue capaz de hacer al verlo tan cerca de ella fue lanzarse a sus brazos, el calor que transmitía el rubio, la sensación de protección eran un encanto para ella, recargó su rostro en el pecho de Draco, escuchando el fuerte latido de su corazón.

Ginny se separó un poco del chico y alzo su rostro en busca de los masculinos labios que en cuestión de segundo ya estaban sobre los de ella, ese gesto se había una droga para ambos, la máxima expresión de sus sentimientos.

Cuando se separaron Draco la observó, necesitaba hablar claramente con ella, ese era el motivo de su urgencia por verla.

–¿Cómo estás? –atinó a romper el hielo el ojigris.

–Bien, te extrañé mucho –le dijo la chica con una agradable sonrisa.

El rubio notó el pequeño rasguño que la chica aún tenía en su mejilla izquierda, deslizo su dedo índice con delicadeza sobre esta, haciendo entender a Ginny a lo que se refería su pregunta.

–¿Quién fue?...¿quién los atacó? –pidió saber el chico.

La pequeña Weasley sabía que era imposible ocultarle las cosas Draco.

–Greyback y Bellatrix –le contestó.

Draco se separó de ella dándole la espalda, mandando a volar un libro que se encontraba sobre la chimenea, reflejando la furia que guardaba, su propia familia nunca dejarían de lastimarlo, si no era el imbécil de su padre tenía que ser la loca de su tía.

–Tranquilízate, no pasó nada, todos estamos bien –trató de calmarlo la chica mientras le apretaba los hombros.

–¡Pero pudo haber sido peor! ¡Te pudieron haber matado Ginevra! –le alzó la voz mientras se volteaba a enfrentarla, la grisácea mirada reflejaba la rabia y el miedo que lo invadía.

La gryffindor se había quedado estática, recordando el ataque, viviendo la fiereza en que los hechizos la atacaban pero sobre todo rememorando a la madriguera siendo devorada por las llamas, el lugar que la vio crecer, el lugar donde recibió su primer carta para Hogwarts, su hogar reducido a cenizas; ese ataque era el aviso que el mal estaba cada vez más cerca, el peligro los acechaba, a ella, a sus amigos…a su familia.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar, frente a su madre y a su padre debía ser fuerte, tenía que demostrar la valentía que vivía en ella, pero en compañía de Draco, sin ojos críticos encontraba la libertad para mostrar sus temores, para buscar consuelo.

El Malfoy la rodeo con fuerza con sus brazos, la acurruco contra él y ella se liberó de sus temores.

–¡Mi casa! ¡Mi hogar! –decía mientras la camisa del rubio se humedecía.

–Tu familia es una luchadora, la reconstruirán, ya lo verás –la consolaba Draco.

Minutos después la chica se había calmado aunque seguían abrazados, el Slytherin sabía que ese era el momento indicado; tenía que dejar de evadir sus sentimientos, tenía que transformar en palabras todo lo que sentía, nadie estaba seguro de lo que le esperaba el día de mañana, no quería arrepentirse nunca más, no lo quería guardar más.

–Ginevra…te amo…–susurró con valor el rubio.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, las caricias en su espalda se habían detenido, el chico la seguía abrazando aunque era evidente la tensión que su cuerpo había adquirido, el corazón de ella se desbocó, sus sentidos se optimizaron, y su boca no podía dejar de sonreír, esas palabras habían provocado un torbellino en su interior, las mariposas revoleaban a con rapidez en su estómago, su respiración se agilizó, cada milímetro de piel se erizó ahora sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas de emoción.

–¡Yo también te amo Draco! –le contestó con dicha y gozo.

Esas palabras retumbaron en el interior de él, Ginevra Weasley le había hecho algo irremediable que causaba tremendos cambios en él y eso le gustaba, con rapidez tomó los labios de ella, contacto de cuerpos se incrementó, un beso intenso cargado de amor y pasión, sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo intenso al igual que sus cuerpos los cuales caminaban a paso ciego por la habitación, cuando la pelirroja chocó con la cama ambos cuerpos se derrumbaron sobre ella, mientras él devoraba el níveo cuello de ella, Ginny se divertía acariciando cada milímetro de pecho y espalda, cada nuevo movimiento experimentado por ellos era una muestra pura de amor, el contacto se hacía cada vez más íntimo, las ropas estorbaron acabando en el suelo, cada milímetro de piel exigía atención, esa declaración de amor fue seguida por la plena entrega de ambos que se fusionaron mientras se cedían al deseo.

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó su mirada chocó con los cabellos rojos de su acompañante, la cual dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, la sábana y el calor de ambos era lo único que los protegía del frio de afuera, lo que acababa de ocurrir en esa cama era indescriptible, no encontraba palabras ideales para nombrar lo que sentía en ese momento, lo único que sabía es que tenía que proteger a esa chica.

Mientras acariciaba las mechas rojas supo que la amaba tanto que lucharía por ella; no le importaba a quien debía de enfrentarse, nadie dañaría a su Ginevra, absolutamente nadie,

Ginny se removio en la cama mientras abría los ojos y le regalaba una brillante sonrisa a su pareja, Draco retiro un mechón de su rostro colocándoselo detrás de su oreja.

–Me uniré –habló el rubio confundiendo a la chica.

–¿Qué dices?

–Que me uniré…a la Orden del Fénix.

**Y hasta aquí llego hoy jejeje con algo de sueño jajaja xD**

**Y lo que no me canso de repetir, sus reviews siempre serán muy, muy bien recibidos y por supuesto que agradecidos, no olviden que es lo que le da energía a todo escritor**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	10. En los lavabos de chicos

**¡HOLASS! Como se nota cuando se acaban las vacaciones, el tiempo se te va de lo ocupada que te deja la universidad jejeje pero por fin me pude dar una escapadita para dejarles el capítulo ¡Yupi yupi! xD**

**Así que ¡Disfrútenlo!~~**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling, la responsable de hacerme soñar con tener un giratiempo para regresar en al pasado y tomar todas las clases posibles…jejeje de acuerdo solo para regresar en el tiempo :P**

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 9. En los lavabos de chicos.**

–¿La Orden del Fénix? –repitió la pelirroja confundida, acaba de despertar en los brazos de su amado después de una maravillosa experiencia y lo primero que escucha era la extraña revelación del rubio.

–Si lo que tenía que hacer era escoger un bando…ese es el correcto –dijo Draco mientras estrechaba a la chica contra su cuerpo.

–Draco, todo esto es tan repentino –habló Ginny con cierta preocupación en su voz, era el momento para disfrutar de la cercanía, no para hablar de temas tan lúgubres como esos.

–Ambos sabemos muy bien lo que se acerca, el ataque a tu casa es signo de lo inminente, no podemos ignorarlo Ginevra –recordó el rubio al notar el tono de ella.

–Lo sé, pero no deja de ser algo tan peligroso.

–Y cómo te conozco sé perfectamente que eso no te va a parar para unirte a la batalla, cuando llegué el momento no estarás dispuesta a huir aunque te lo ruegue –le dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su mentón con delicadeza provocando que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Ginny se quedó callada, esa intensa mirada plateada la desenvolvía, Draco tenía razón; no podía replicarle nada, cuando Voldemort atacara ella estaría elevando su varita junto a toda su familia y amigos de eso no había duda.

–Yo no me quedaré a un lado, estaré ahí junto a ti, siempre te protegeré Ginevra –mencionó el rubio mientras depositaba un casto beso en su frente.

–Te amo Draco –susurró la Gryffindor buscando los labios de su amado, uniéndose en un tierno beso, la idea de pelear en una temible guerra no era alentadora, pero ninguno de los dos podía seguir evitando el tema, el peligro estaba demasiado cerca y lucharían motivados por esa nueva fuerza que acababan de descubrir juntos…el amor.

–¿Hablarás con el profesor Dumbledore?

–¿Eh? –reaccionó el rubio, se había perdido en el curvilíneo cuerpo de Ginny mientras esta se vestía, Draco adoraba cada vez más al quidditch.

–Acerca de la Orden, ¿le dirás todo a él? –recordó la pelirroja mientras se colocaba frente a él y le abotonaba la camisa del uniforme.

–Sí, ha sido el que me ha ayudado desde que mi padre me repudio, mi estancia aquí se lo debo a él y sé que me entenderá y apoyará –le explicó el Slytherin, la Weasley percibía el gran agradecimiento y admiración que Draco le profesaba al director, ella también estaba muy agradecida, todo se lo debían a él.

De repente el semblante de Draco se ensombreció, gesto captado de inmediato por ella.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–El profesor Dumbledore no es el único con él que debo hablar –mencionó el rubio entre dientes.

–Hay otros miembros en la Orden, pero con la aprobación de Dumbledore no tendrás problemas –le dijo la chica aun no entendiendo el claro desanime del rubio.

–Eso lo sé…pero no me refería a ellos, con él que tengo que hablar es con Potter –habló el rubio torciendo la boca entonando con cierto deprecio el apellido del niño que vivió, una costumbre de años atrás; Ginny no pudo evitar no reír, le parecía un poco infantil el comportamiento del Malfoy.

–Draco Malfoy trabajando junto a Harry Potter, eso es épico –bromeó Ginny.

–No es gracioso, tengo que aclarar todo con Potter y sus amiguitos antes de que me acusen de patrañas.

–¿Ya lo sabes? –preguntó con sorpresa la pelirroja.

–Ahora me los has confirmado, era obvio pensar que me tenían como sospechoso o posible mortífago, ninguno de tus amiguitos son muy discretos –explicó Malfoy

–No es que los defienda, pero entiéndelos un poco están cargando con muchas preocupaciones, sobre todo Harry; pero cuando hables con ellos estoy segura que te entenderán y colaboraremos todos juntos –dijo con marcada emoción la pelirroja, no le agradaba el seguir mintiéndoles a sus amigos, Hermione y Luna estaban sospechando sobre su dedicación al estudio.

–Si no es que tu hermano o Potter me maten antes de poder hablar –mencionó el rubio mientras elevaba una de sus cejas.

–Estaré ahí para protegerte Draco –susurró la chica con una brillante sonrisa mientras rozaba traviesamente sus labios con los del rubio.

–No hay duda de que la comadreja me lanzará un Avada Kedavra cuando se entere todo lo que he hecho con su hermanita –bromeo el rubio mientras atraía el cuerpo de la Gryffindor hacia él.

–No hay necesidad de ser detallistas –le siguió el juego Ginny mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello masculino.

–Esa es mi chica –terminó de decir el chico mientras unía su boca con la de Ginevra, repartiendo caricias por todo su cuerpo, sentía los dedos de ella jugar con su rubio cabello, esa leona sí que lo volvía loco, las caricias fueron interrumpidas por las campanas del gran reloj y el sobresalto de la Weasley.

–¡Por Merlín! Es muy tarde…debo llegar a mi habitación –dijo Ginny mientras se separaba de Draco y tomaba con rapidez sus libros.

–Hablaré con Dumbledore mañana y con Potter, pronto –le dijo el rubio mientras la ayudaba a recoger todas sus cosas.

–Te veo mañana, como siempre –se despidió la pelirroja mientras depositaba un rápido beso en los labios del Slytherin, Draco no pudo decir más, Ginevra había salido corriendo, esa energía era otras de las cosas que le encantaba de ella.

* * *

Ginny corría mientras miraba con atención todos los pasillos, no deseaba toparse con algún prefecto de cualquier casa, estaba demasiado feliz para arruinarse la noche con un desagradable castigo, se detuvo sorprendida al ver correr a sus dos amigas con dirección a la enfermería, un mal presentimiento comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

–¡Luna! ¡Hermione! –las llamó alzando la voz corriendo para alcanzarlas –¿Qué pasa?

–¡Ginny! ¿Dónde habías estado? –la interrogó la castaña con preocupación.

–Estudiando, como siempre –contestó con rapidez -¿A dónde van tan tarde?

–Han hechizado a Ron –le dijo la rubia agitada por la prisa que llevaba, el corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco, su hermano había sido atacado y ella ni enterada, era una vergüenza.

–Vamos a la enfermería, tranquila Luna estoy segura que Ron está bien –habló la castaña mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de la rubia animándola.

Siguieron su marcha hasta entrar precipitadamente al lugar de la señora Pomfrey, donde se encontraban Harry, el director Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn, con un claro signo de preocupación, Luna corrió a sentarse en el banco a lado de la cama de Ron, el cual se encontraba dormido, Hermione se acercó a Harry tomando la mano del chico interrogándolo con la mirada, Ginny se sentó al otro lado de la cama de su hermano, esperando una explicación, su corazón se había calmado un poco al verlo dormir tranquilamente.

–Esto no es un efecto normal de la amortentia ¿no es así señor? –preguntó Potter para sorpresa de las recién llegadas.

–En efecto Harry, lo que le causo estos síntomas es lo que Horace trae en su mano –explicó el mago mientras le pedía la botella al profesor de pociones –Esto era tuyo…contiene un sútil veneno…¿fue un regalo?

–Sí, pero tenía la intención de obsequiártela a ti Albus –comentó apenado el profesor, ante la inquisitiva mirada de los demás profesores.

De pronto Ron se removio en su cama ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, murmurando.

–Lu…lu…na…Luna –susurraba el pelirrojo, para alivio de todos.

–Aquí estoy Ronald, junto a ti –le contestó alegre la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba su pelirrojo cabello.

–Bueno, el señor Weasley se está mejorando, dejémoslo con sus amigos –dijo el director mientras sacaba a los profesores del lugar.

–¿Quién quisiera darle amortentia a mi hermano? –mencionó la pelirroja, mirando fijamente a Harry.

–No era para Ron, estaban en unos chocolates que Romilda Vane me obsequio en navidad –explicó el moreno.

–¡¿Qué?! –se exaltó Hermione –¿Cómo se atreve? –dijo con claro enojo.

–Tranquila Herms, no pasó nada malo con eso, lo importante aquí es el claro segundo atentado contra Dumbledore –habló Harry

–Lo sé Harry, pero parece que esa bruja nunca se detendrá –le dijo su novia, el chico se limitó a abrazarla con una risita en su rostro, le agradaba la faceta celosa de Hermione.

–El profesor Slughorn solo encontró el aguamiel, no tiene ni idea de quién lo había dejado en su salón, pudo ser cualquier alumno –habló Ginny, analizando los hechos.

–Malfoy también toma la clase de pociones –la interrumpió Potter mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ginny se enfadó, estaba harta de la insistencia de inculpar a Draco pero sobre todo estaba furiosa al no poder defenderlo de las injurias, estaba a punto de estallar cuando los murmureos de su hermano la hicieron reaccionar.

–Ya es tarde, tenemos que dejar a Ron descansar, vayamos a dormir cuando se recupere hablaremos todos –propuso la castaña, mientras caminaba hacia la salida llevándose a su novio del brazo.

–Descansa Ron –le susurró la pelirroja a su hermano –Adiós Luna, descansa tú también –le recordó mientras salía del lugar, la rubia solo asentía el saludo sin despegar la mirada de su novio.

* * *

Desde la primera hora Draco se encontraba dentro de la oficina del director se había sorprendido un poco al enterarse del ataque que había sufrido la comadreja, eso significaba otro crimen más para inculparlo pensaba malhumorado.

–Señor Malfoy, lo que desea hablar debe de ser algo muy importante para venir tan temprano –le dijo el viejo director mientras tomaba asiento tras el escritorio e invitaba al rubio a sentarse.

–Agradezco que me reciba en este momento, de hecho siempre le estaré agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho –habló el rubio sentado frente al director –me encuentro aquí para pedirle un último favor.

–No tiene que agradecer, recuerde que en Hogwarts siempre se prestará ayuda a quien la pida –le recordó el mago con amable sonrisa, notaba el gran cambio que había tenido Draco, una limpieza de espíritu –así que con gusto escuchare su petición.

–Bueno…he pensado mucho esto y ahora ya estoy decidido, yo deseo unirme a la Orden del Fénix –dijo el rubio con potente y decidida voz manteniendo su cabeza en alto.

El director lo admiro en silencio, Malfoy había pasado por duros momentos, una educación rígida, una terrible pérdida y aun así tenía la convicción necesaria para entrar a una batalla en la cual estaba seguro se enfrentaría a su propia sangre, el rubio era una persona increíble, tal vez los primeros años su actitud no fue la ideal pero lo que importaba era el ahora y ese chico rubio frente a él demostraba ser muy diferente al chiquillo arrogante y caprichoso, lo que veía era a un muchacho maduro e inteligente, un gran aliado.

–Señor Malfoy, ¿está consciente de todos los riesgos que puede atraer su decisión? –lo interrogó Albus.

–Así es señor, estoy listo para pelear con quien sea, con cualquier aliado de Voldemort –dijo Draco intuyendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo el director.

–Su determinación es admirable y como lo dije con gusto le ofreceré mi apoyo, hablaré con los demás miembros de la Orden, deberá de pasar pruebas, la confianza es una virtud un poco difícil de ganar pero nunca imposible, deberá poner mucho esfuerzo señor Malfoy –le platicó el mago mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

–Se lo agradezco señor –hablo el rubio mientras estrechaba la mano que el director le había ofrecido –prometo que no lo defraudaré.

–No tengo duda en eso, pero díganme una cosa, ¿a qué se ha debido este gran cambio en usted? –le preguntó sonriendo el profesor.

–Digamos que he encontrado una gran razón para luchar, pero sobre todo para seguir viviendo –le contestó el rubio mientras en su mente se colocaba la imagen de la pelirroja –con permiso –se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

–No hay duda que el amor es una gran fuerza –susurró el mago para sí mientras veía al rubio marcharse.

* * *

Después de tantas emociones vividas en un solo día Ginevra Weasley se había quedado dormida, toda la mañana fue un desastre, casi pierde la hora del desayuno, su jugo de calabaza se había regado sobre su falda al voltear rápidamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin extrañándose cuando no vio al rubio desayunando, iba corriendo a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, lo único que quería era llegar tarde a una clase de Snape.

Fue sorprendida por un fuerte agarrón de su brazo que la jaló hacía un pasillo algo solitario, lógico al encontrarse todos en clases, perdió el equilibrio cuando se había resignado a golpear fuertemente en el piso su caída fue detenida por un fuerte y cálido pecho, el escudo de Slytherin fue lo primero que sus ojos detectaron y sus sentidos estallaron al reconocer esa rica esencia.

–¡Draco! –le reclamó la pelirroja mientras golpeaba con el puño el pecho del chico –¡me vas a matar!

–Así es como me saludas Ginevra –mencionó el rubio con su clásica media sonrisa, estrechando con fuerza su cintura.

–Eres un tonto hurón –le dijo la chica cambiando de humor radicalmente mientras correspondía el abrazo, Draco la miró con reclamo por el odioso sobrenombre a lo que ella solo le sacó la lengua con pícara sonrisa y depositaba un casto beso en sus labios.

–Eso está mucho mejor –habló el rubio profundizando el contacto.

–¡Voy a llegar tarde a mi clase! –recordó alarmada la pelirroja –Un momento, vienes de la dirección, ¿ya hablaste con el profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó dejando a un lado el asunto de su clase.

–Así es, me ayudara a entrar a la Orden ahora solo falta esto –mencionó el Slytherin mientras le daba un pequeño trozo de pergamino a la chica.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Una nota para Potter, necesito que se la hagas llegar antes del almuerzo –le explicó.

–Acaso es ¿una especie de citatorio? –trató de adivinar la Gryffindor.

–Algo así, solamente encárgate de que Potter la vea, ahora corre o Snape te aplicará un duro castigo –le recordó Draco.

Ginny pegó un gritito de sorpresa, besó sus labios fugazmente y salió corriendo rumbo a su salón.

* * *

Cuando tuvo un tiempo libre la pelirroja se dirigió a descansar un momento en su sala común, la mañana no había sido muy agradable para ella peo la suerte le estaba mejorando, ya que al atravesar el retrato de la señora gorda encontró a Harry y Hermione solos, la castaña escribía en un pergamino mientras el pelinegro estaba concentrado leyendo el viejo libro de pociones, últimamente esa lectura lo mantenía absorto del mundo.

–¡Hola! –los saludo animada mientras planeaba una estrategia para entregar la nota -¿Dónde está mi hermano? Vengo de la enfermería y ya no estaba –les preguntó mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

–Debe de estar en la biblioteca –le respondió Hermione.

–Ron Weasley en la biblioteca –dijo excéntrica la pelirroja –buena broma.

–Acompaño a Luna por un libro –le dijo entre risas Hermione.

–Eso suena más posible –siguió con la broma Ginny –no cabe duda que tu novia te está pegando los hábitos Harry –habló la pelirroja mientras se volteaba a encarar al moreno, arrebatándole el libro.

–¡Ginny! –protestó Potter tratando de recuperar su lectura,

–Y ¿saben algo del príncipe mestizo? –les preguntó la Weasley huyendo del buscador.

–No hay ningún escrito que lo mencione en la biblioteca –dijo con marcada frustración la castaña.

–Debió de haber sido un excelente alumno, mira que modificar las recetas de las pociones y mejorarlas, eso no lo hace cualquiera.

–Por supuesto que no, es muy peligroso, ese libro fue escrito después de muchos años de estudio, es inconcebible que hayan ofendido de tal manera al autor –dijo Hermione.

–Tu misma has visto las mejoras que sufren las pociones siguiendo las correcciones del libro –interrumpió Harry a su novia mientras apretaba sus hombros con cariño, la Granger siempre se alteraba al tratar ese tema.

Ginny metió la nota entre las hojas del libro y lo cerró, dejándolo en el sillón.

–Hermione tiene razón, ten cuidado con ese libro, las pociones no se deben de tomar a la ligera Harry, los dejo voy a buscar a mi hermano –se despidió mientras salía con disimulada rapidez.

Harry volvió a su lugar para continuar con su lectura, al buscar la página donde se había quedado un pedazo de pergamino cayó al suelo, lo tomó y comenzó a leer ante la atenta mirada de Hermione.

"_Necesitamos hablar, te espero durante el almuerzo en los lavabos de chicos del sexto piso. D.M."_

–Harry crees que…–comenzó a decir su novia analizando el pergamino.

El moreno sacó el mapa del merodeador, tenía que verificar sus sospechas.

–Ginny está en la biblioteca con Ron y Luna –le informó Hermione hallando las etiquetas de sus nombres.

–No hay duda, quien dejo esta nota es Ginny –le dijo Harry molesto.

–Tendremos que ir a esa cita.

–¿Tendremos? Me está citando solo a mí cariño –le recordó Potter.

–Harry Potter sabes perfectamente que no irás solo, me conoces perfectamente y sin mí no te acercas a esos lavabos –lo amenazó tozuda la castaña

–Señorita Granger ¿entrará a los baños de los chicos? –dijo con sorna Harry

–Usted ya se ha colado a los baños de las chicas en más de una ocasión, señor Potter –contraatacó Hermione.

Harry lanzó un suspiro, sabía muy bien que su novia no lo dejaría solo hasta la hora del almuerzo, era inevitable su compañía en dicha reunión.

* * *

Draco había elegido esos baños por ser de los lugares más lejanos al gran comedor lugar donde la mayoría de los estudiantes y profesores se encontrarían comiendo, aun no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar a hablar con Potter, sería una prueba difícil, no dudaba que su vida corriera peligro.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse se sorprendió por la exagerada puntualidad del chico.

–¡Draco! –escuchó que lo llamaba una voz tan conocida para él.

–¿Qué haces aquí Ginevra? –le reclamó el rubio.

–Era obvio que no te dejaría solo, alguien tiene que controlar a Harry.

–Potter estallara si me encuentra contigo.

–De acuerdo, no pensé en eso –confesó apenada la pelirroja –solo me esconderé en una de las taquillas y estaré al pendiente.

Draco la observó entrar a unos de los inodoros, mientras cerraba la puerta le guiño un ojo para impartirle confianza.

Se volteó a ver en el espejo y se mojó la cara, le parecía increíble como los nervios amenazaban con invadirlo, pero no se dejaría, solamente era una plática con Potter, tenía que aclarar todo, mostrar su inocencia e informarle que ahora trabajarían juntos, por más raro que se oyera.

Cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe volteo defensivamente encontrándose con las serias miradas de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger

–Malfoy –susurró con cierto desprecio el niño que vivió.

–Potter…y…Granger…así que vienes acompañado –le dijo a la defensiva el rubio sin perder ese tono de superioridad clásico en él.

–Al parecer no soy el único, sal de ahí Ginny –hablo Harry con dura voz, el enojo se notaba en su tono.

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, no podía creer que había sido descubierta, los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa, Potter miraba exactamente la casilla donde estaba escondida la Weasley, la cual se abrió dejando al descubierto a la chica que miraba seriamente a sus amigos mientras se parada a lado del rubio.

–Ginny ¿qué significa todo esto? –le preguntó confundida la castaña.

–Sé todo lo que piensan de Draco, pero deben de escucharlo, ha cambiado –les explicó con sinceridad.

–Tonterías, un Malfoy nunca dejará de ser un mortífago, lo único que ha estado haciendo todas las noches es engatusarte y manipularte para usarte, por Merlín Ginny tienes que reaccionar –le dijo el azabache enojado.

La mirada de Draco se ensombreció, sabía que Potter usaría su maldito apellido para juzgarlo, pero acusarlo de usa a Ginevra, eso era demasiado bajo.

–Ustedes –mencionó con sorpresa la chica –¿ya lo sabían?

–Acerca de tus "reuniones de estudio", agradece que se lo hemos ocultado a Ron –habló Potter –Y tu –miró fijamente al rubio –déjala en paz.

–Nunca le haría algún daño a Ginevra, ha sido la única en este castillo que me ofreció sinceramente su amistad, que me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba –se defendió el Slytherin.

–Ni creas que me voy a tragar tu cambio, siempre serás una serpiente rastrera igual a tu padre –mencionó Harry enfureciendo a Draco.

–¡Cállate! –alzó la voz Malfoy –No me vuelvas a comparar con Lucius, nunca sería como el –aseguró Draco para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione.

Harry había levantado su varita defensivamente, el exaltó del rubio lo puso en alerta

–¡Harry basta! Hermione tu eres la racional, detén esto, tienes que confiar en mí, por favor –le imploró Ginny a su amiga.

–Harry estamos aquí para hablar, no necesitamos sacar las varitas –le recordó la castaña a su novio.

–No pensarás en confiar en él Hermione, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy –le contestó con incredulidad el moreno.

–Tú no sabes todo lo que ha vivido Draco –reclamó la pelirroja con enfado –tienes que darle un oportunidad Harry.

–Por una vez en tu vida Potter, enfría esa cabeza Gryffindor y escúchame –hablo el rubio.

–Tu no me das ordenes serpiente –le advirtió apuntándolo con su varita.

–¡Harry! –lo llamaron ambas mujeres, Ginny también sacó su varita en modo de advertencia.

–¡No te atrevas Harry!

–Ginevra, todo estará bien, guarda tu varita –le pidió Draco.

–No hasta que Harry haga lo mismo con la suya –dijo sin quitarle la mirada al niño que vivió.

–Discúlpame Ginny –le dijo Harry a la pelirroja confundiéndola –_¡Desmaius!_ –mencionó directamente hacia la chica, mandándola a volar ligeramente ocasionando que se golpeara con la pared dejándola inconsciente.

–¡Ginevra! –gritó sorprendido el rubio mientras corría hacia ella para revisarla.

–¡Harry! ¡¿qué has hecho?! –reclamó Hermione sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

–Estará bien, necesitaba protegerla –le dijo su novio.

–¡¿Protegerla?! –mencionó exaltado y furioso el rubio –Estas loco Potter "_Expelliarmus_" –lanzó contra el moreno.

Harry logro invocar un _protego _rápidamente mientras tomaba la mano de su sorprendida novia y corría para protegerse del otro lado de las casillas.

–¡Harry! ¡Tenemos que parar esto! –le dijo mientras se escondía tras un pilar.

–"_Desmaius_" –se oyó gritar al rubio, lanzándolo en contra de la chica la cual se cubrió a tiempo.

–"_Expelliarmus_" –lo atacó Hermione enojada.

El rubio bloqueo el ataque a tiempo, mientras buscaba la figura de Potter.

–¡Ríndete Malfoy! –le gritó el moreno para desagrado del rubio.

–¡Fuiste tú el que inicio todo! "_Desmaius_" –le lanzó por el piso del baño, el hechizo atravesó las casillas pero fui parado por Harry.

El niño que vivió enojado se levantó de su escondite y con cuidado se asomó por un costado de los inodoros, cuando detectó al Slytherin pronuncio uno de los hechizos encontrado en el viejo libro de pociones.

–"_Sectumsempra_" –lanzó chocando directamente en el cuerpo del rubio.

Draco sintió como su cuerpo era acuchillado por miles de cuchillas que rasgaban cada milímetro de su piel, lanzó un grito desgarrador, el dolor se asemejaba al de un crucio, lo pudo distinguir; cayó automáticamente al suelo mientras la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

Ginny reaccionó cuando escuchó el grito del Malfoy cuando su vista se aclaró se encontró con el cuerpo del rubio tirado en un gran charco de sangre mientras éste lanzaba gemidos de dolor.

–¡DRACO! –gritó asustada mientras se hincaba a su lado –¡¿Planeabas matarlo?! –le reclamó con lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos a Harry, que se había quedado estático mirando al rubio sufrir, no conocía todos los efectos de tal hechizo, lo sorprendió mucho.

Hermione se acercó a la escena sorprendida por el efecto del hechizo que acababa de pronunciar su novio, de pronto ambos fueron empujados por el profesor Snape, el cual se sorprendió al ver las condiciones de su ahijado.

–¡Salgan de aquí! –les ordenó a los presentes –¡Largo!

La castaña tomó el brazo Harry y se lo llevó jalándolo, el chico no reaccionaba del todo.

–Salga Weasley –exigió Snape.

–¡No! Por favor déjeme quedarme a su lado –le suplicó la pelirroja para sorpresa del profesor.

–argh…Gi..nevra…–escuchó murmurar entre quejidos al rubio, decidió dejar a la muchacha en ese lugar y comenzó a aplicar hechizos de curación, necesitaba parar el sangrado y cerrar las heridas.

No podía creer que Potter acabará de lanzar ese hechizo contra Draco.

**Y hasta aquí llega por hoy, espero de corazón que haya sido de su agrado :D**

**Agradezco mucho a las personitas que se detienen a leer esta historia ¡Muchas Gracias! Y gracias por la paciencia al esperar las actualizaciones, trabajaré más! xD**

**Y ya saben la manera de hacerme llegar sus opiniones…¡Review!...en verdad que estos motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo jejeje**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	11. En la sala común

**¡HOLAS! Otra vez tuve problemitas y me retrasé un poco con la actualización, la vida universitaria a veces es frustrante u.u pero sin más le dejo el capítulo. DISFRUTENLO~~**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling, la responsable de hacerme soñar con jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico para hacer añicos al rey de mi oponente (con este juego sí que aprendería a jugar ajedrez :P )**

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 10. En la sala común**

Hermione llevó a Harry directo a la sala común, el moreno se dejaba llevar, seguía sorprendido por los efectos del hechizo, el grito de reclamo de Ginny lo había hecho reaccionar acerca de sus acciones, la castaña iba en silencio aunque sus pensamientos no eran un misterio, cuando atravesaron el retrato de la señora gorda Harry tomo asiento en el sillón con su mirada fija en el viejo libro, ni siquiera notó que Luna se había colado al lugar, su cabeza no dejaba la imagen del ensangrentado rubio.

–¿Dónde se habían metido? –preguntó Ron –La comida estuvo deliciosa.

–Para ti la comida siempre está deliciosa Ronald –le recordó risueña su novia.

–¡Harry! ¿qué ha pasado? –escuchó el moreno la alarmada voz de su amigo.

–Acaba de tener una pelea –le contestó Hermione.

–¿Cómo? Mejor dicho ¿Con quién?

–Con Malfoy –respondió la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno

–Ese maldito hurón, de seguro lo descubrieron haciendo alguna bajeza –habló con enojo el pelirrojo.

–No exactamente, de hecho todo lo inicio Harry.

–¡Hermione! –reaccionó el moreno.

–Es la verdad, él solamente se estaba defendiendo –le contradijo a su novio

–A ver ustedes dos –los interrumpió el Weasley –me pueden explicar que paso –pidió confuso.

–Harry hechizó a Ginny y Malfoy la defendió –explicó con sinceridad la castaña ante la apenada mirada del azabache.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Atacaste a mi hermana?! –le gritó enojado su amigo –Un momento ¡¿Malfoy la defendió?! –mencionó exaltado el rubio.

–Solo lo hice para que no interrumpiera, para protegerla –se justificaba Harry con mirada baja.

–Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny con Draco?

–Al parecer son una clase de amigos.

–¡¿Cómo?! ¡Esas son tonterías! –se exaltó Ron mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo -¡Ginevra Weasley me va a escuchar! –gritó con furia.

–Ron tenemos suficientes problemas, no empeores las cosas –le pidió la castaña.

–Cierto Ronald, tienes que darle la oportunidad a Ginny para que explique las cosas –le aconsejó su novia nada sorprendida por los hechos.

–Esa jovencita no tiene nada que explicar…¡No tiene nada de qué hablar con el hurón!...lo que sea que se tengan esos dos acabará en estos momentos…!nada más que la encuentre! –pronunciaba sin parar el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

–¡RONALD WESLEY! –le gritó de pronto Luna con tono de regaño para sorpresa de todos –No vas a ir a buscar a nadie, esperaras aquí hasta que Ginny atraviese esa puerta y la dejarás hablar –le ordenó la Lovegood asustando a Ron por el tono usado, no conocían ese lado autoritario de la rubia.

El pelirrojo lanzó un grito frustrado mientras se tiraba de golpe en uno de los sillones con los brazo cruzados enfurruñado, tenía unas enormes ganas de ir a partirle la cara al rubio pero conocía bien a su novia por lo mismo sabía que lo mejor mantenerla calmada y risueña.

–Harry –lo llamó Hermione tranquila al ver como Ronald se había calmado –tienes que deshacerte de ese libro –le dijo mientras tomaba el libro de la mesa.

–¿Fue muy grave? –preguntó interesada la rubia.

–Malfoy debe de estar en la enfermería en este momento –le contestó la castaña.

–Pues…bien hecho Harry –lo felicito el pelirrojo ante las desaprobatorias miradas de las chicas -¡¿Qué?!...para que se mete con mi hermana.

–Ron –le advirtió su novia seriamente.

Y el pelirrojo guardo silencio.

–Tienes razón Hermione, este libro es muy peligroso –habló el azabache mientras tomaba el libro de las manos de su novia, la culpa aún permanecía en su rostro.

–Ignoraré por un momento lo del hurón y cuéntenos exactamente qué ocurrió –les pidió un poco más sereno el Weasley mientras su novia asentía.

La pareja lanzó un suspiro y empezaron a narrar toda la historia.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba sentada en una silla pegada en la cama donde Draco se encontraba todavía inconsciente, las heridas ya habían cerrado gracias al profesor Snape y Madame Pomfrey le había suministrado una poción para reponer la sangre perdida, el rubio estaba fuera de peligro pero ella le había rogado a la enfermera para que la dejara quedarse junto a él, mantenía una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas y lo observaba dormir tranquilamente, su corazón se había tranquilizado, pero la escena del rubio ensangrentado aún no se borraba del todo, sintió tanto miedo y rabia, no podía creer que su amigo le hubiera provocado tal daño al Slytherin.

Cuando los dedos del rubio se movieron suavemente la pelirroja salió de su ensimismamiento acercando si era posible más su cara a la del rubio, los ojos grises se abrieron lentamente parpadeando hasta acostumbrarse a la luz.

–Draco –lo llamó ansiosa Ginny.

–Gi…Ginevra –susurró el chico mientras se llevaba su mano libre a su cabeza e intentaba sentarse en la cama quejándose por la acción.

La Weasley se apresuró a ayudarlo hasta dejarlo sentado.

–¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas que le llame a Madame Pomfrey? –le preguntó la Gryffindor mientras le retiraba alguno mechones rubios del rostro.

–No, estoy bien…¿Qué pasó? –dijo un poco desorbitado, se extrañó al notar que estaba en la enfermería.

–Te desmayaste después del hechizo que te lanzó Harry, el profesor Snape fue el que te curó y te trajo aquí –le explico apresuradamente.

–Ese cara rajada, está loco –pronuncio con enfado recordando el enfrentamiento.

–Harry no se midió, se atrevió a atacarme a mí –dijo indignada –por cierto gracias por defenderme, al final resulté ser un estorbo –mencionó bajando la mirada apenada.

–Nunca serías un estorbo, el idiota fue Potter; yo solo le enseñé que nadie le hace daño a mi chica –le dijo el rubio tomando con delicadeza su mentón para levantarle la mirada enseñándole esa media sonrisa típica de él.

Ginevra no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se colocó en sus mejillas, las sonrisas del rubio causaban un agradable efecto en ella, a pesar de la arrogancia que podría imprimirle el chico al gesto ella detectaba sinceridad y amor en ella; pero las palabras que acababa de pronunciar movieron todo su mundo, era cierto que Draco y ella ya habían confesado sus sentimientos pero nunca le habían puesto un nombre a su relación.

–¿Tu chica? –pronunció la pelirroja mientras levantaba una de sus cejas imprimiéndole cierta picardía a la frase, jugando con el rubio.

–Por supuesto Ginevra, mía y de nadie más –aclaró Draco mientras jalaba una de sus manos sacándola de la silla y sentándola en la cama, provocando que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia.

–Lo que tú digas –susurró la chica juguetonamente sobre los labios del Malfoy –pero no lo olvides…tu eres mío Draco Malfoy –dijo Ginny terminando de unir los labios y entregarse a un beso intenso y pasional, los alientos se mezclaban y las lenguas danzaban, el rubio sonrió con lo dicho por ella sin replicar en absoluto, la Weasley era una intensa llamarada que lo consumía exquisitamente.

Se separaron al escuchar los pasos de la enfermera acercarse, Ginny regresó a su silla mientras acomodaba su ropa y trataba de recomponer su respiración; Madame Pomfrey revisó con rapidez al chico encontrándolo recuperado solo con un pulso levemente acelerado que se normalizó prontamente sin motivo para dejarlo en cama le permitió marcharse del lugar.

–Señor Malfoy, el Profesor Dumbledore dijo que fuera a la dirección una vez dado de alta –le informó la enfermera antes de marcharse a atender a otro alumno.

–De seguro quiere que tú le cuentes todo con tus propias palabras –le dijo Ginny.

–Solo espero que no me reúna con Potter, no tengo ganas de ver su cara por hoy –comentó Draco.

–Entonces ¿piensas resistir de hablar con Harry? –le preguntó la chica.

–Claro que no, ese cara rajada me va a escuchar quiera o no –le aclaró –solo no se me apetece topármelo hoy, capaz esta vez sí me mata.

–No digas tonterías –pidió Ginny sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo.

–Tranquila, no soy fácil de matar –le dijo mientras la rodeaba con su brazo reconfortantemente.

–Es que me resulta increíble que Harry te haya atacado de esa manera.

–Si eso me hizo Potter, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me va a hacer la comadreja, solo espero que no me lance un avada kedavra –ironizó el rubio.

–Ron no te hará nada, yo le enseñaré a no meterse con mi chico –pronuncio con arrogancia la pelirroja.

–Me encanta esa actitud –mencionó el Slytherin mientras pegaba el cuerpo femenino al suyo.

–Aprendo del maestro –dijo rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos.

Se besaron sin importarle que se encontraran en unos de los pasillos, se separaron por el sonido de alumnos acercándose, se escondieron con rapidez.

–Será mejor que vayas con el profesor Dumbledore, te veo más tarde –se despidió la pelirroja rozando con rapidez los labios del rubio.

* * *

Ginny se acercaba a su sala común no del todo alegre, estaba aliviada de la rápida recuperación de Draco pero saber que atravesando el retrato de la dama gorda se toparía de seguro con los reclamos de su hermano no lo agradaba del todo, y no solamente tenía que soportar a Ron sino que Harry y Hermione no se quedarían callados y Potter no era exactamente su persona favorita, había vivido muchas emociones en unas cuantas horas, necesitaba descansar un rato, tomar una ducha y recostarse para esperar su encuentro nocturno.

Al entrar a la sala común esta estaba vacía, para su desgracia solo se distinguían cuatro figuras sentadas en los sillones, una de ellas se levantó de golpe dirigiéndose a ella.

–¡GINNY! –gritaba fúrico su pelirrojo hermano -¡Tienes muchas cosas que aclarar jovencita! –y ahí estaba el tono de regaño de su madre, como odiaba cuando Ron lo utilizaba.

–Yo no tengo nada que explicarte a ti –le aclaró.

–¡OH claro que sí!...¡¿cómo esta eso que eres amiguita de la serpiente de Malfoy?!...¡es un maldito mortífago! –se exaltó Ron, Luna se levantó para calmarlo, Harry y Hermione permanecían en silencio.

–¡Él no es un mortífago! –le aclaró su hermano con enojo, tanto el azabache y la castaña se acercaron al ver la exaltación de la pelirroja.

–Te ordeno que te alejes de él –gritó el pelirrojo.

–Tú no me das órdenes, no voy a permitir que nadie se meta en mi vida –les dijo a todos.

–No queremos que te haga daño Ginny –intentó explicarse Harry.

–¿Daño? –ironizó la pelirroja con rabiosa mirada -¿Cómo el que tú me hiciste? ¡¿Temes que me mande a volar como lo hiciste TÚ?! –le recordó al azabache.

–Yo no quería –intentó hablar el chico.

–¡Escúchenme todos! –alzó la voz Ginevra –Draco no es solo mi amigo, yo lo amo –les confesó para sorpresa de todos –y no voy a permitir que se metan con nosotros –la chica sacó con rapidez su varita, apuntando a Harry -¡MOCOMURCIELAGO! –gritó contra Potter, observando como el rostro del chico se cubría de sus mocos, mandándolo al suelo.

–¡HARRY! –se exaltó su novia acercándose a auxiliarlo.

–¡Ginevra! –le reclamó su hermano acercándose a ella, pero frenó sus paso al ser apuntado por la varita de su hermana.

–Eso es por meterse con mi chico, el que le haga algún daño lo pagara peor…no me reten –les aclaró con fiereza, su mirada era fría y segura, se retiró a su habitación dejando sorprendido a todos sus amigos.

Draco estaría orgulloso de ella.

* * *

El rubio Slytherin se adentró con confianza a la oficina del director, de seguro tendrían una charla acerca de lo sucedido en los lavabos, sabía que Snape ya le había contado del acontecimiento; y después le tocaría aguantar a su padrino.

–Profesor Dumbledore –lo llamó Draco al encontrarlo leyendo unos pergaminos.

–Joven Malfoy, me alegra que este recuperado –le dijo el mago mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento y a degustar unos dulces.

–Gracias señor –aceptó el chico –acerca de lo que paso con Potter.

–Yo le había mencionado que no sería fácil ganar la confianza de las personas –le recordó Dumbledore –aunque la manera de reaccionar de Harry no fue la correcta y está claro que recibirá el debido castigo –le comunicó –tienes grandes pruebas por delante joven Malfoy, no se rinda –lo incitó el anciano.

–Por supuesto que no señor, arreglaré mis asuntos con Potter y procuraré que esta vez no lleguemos a la violencia –le intentó prometer Draco, aunque no contaba con cumplirlo del todo.

–Lo sé, la paciencia es una virtud al igual que la perseverancia –le mencionó –quería hablar con usted acerca de su petición.

–No he cambiado de opinión, señor –hablo claramente el rubio entendiendo a lo que se refería el director.

–Por lo mismo mañana al amanecer vendrá conmigo, conocerá personalmente a algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix –le explicó el mago sorprendiéndolo.

* * *

Al anochecer la pelirroja no encontró dificultades para escabullirse fuera de la sala común, ni su hermano y sus amigas habían intentado hablar con ella, después del breve enfrentamiento al parecer habían decidido dejarla sola; Harry se la había pasado el resto del día recibiendo el castigo del profesor Snape, no había investigado de que consistía ese pero esperaba que fuera una gran reprimenda llena de deberes y restricciones.

Cuando llegó a la Torre de Astronomía no se sorprendió al ver al rubio recargado en el barandal mirando las estrellas.

–Buenas noches señor Malfoy –dijo recargándose en el barandal, colocándose a un lado de él.

–Algo tarde Weasley –le reclamó como era costumbre.

–Auu~ lo siento, me extrañabas cariño –jugueteo la pelirroja con pícara sonrisa mientras se pegaba a él.

–De hecho pensé que tu hermano te había encerrado en la Torre de Gryffindor, iba a ser un fastidio tener que ir a rescatarte –le dijo con disimulada indiferencia.

–Pero lo hubieras hecho, ya que…no puedes vivir sin mí –siguió jugando la pelirroja mientras se le colgaba por el cuello al rubio, jalándolo hacía ella susurrándole lo último en la oreja provocando un exquisito escalofrío en el Malfoy.

Ginevra Weasley era dinamita pura, lo volvía loco con tan solo respirar.

Ambos deseaban platicar lo que habían vivido después de despedirse hace unas horas pero decidieron dejarlo para después, primero disfrutarían un rato de las muestras de pasión y amor a las cuales se habían vuelto adictos en tan poco tiempo.

–En verdad, me hubiera encantado estar presente mientras la cara rajada de Potter se llenaba de mocos, debió de haber sido estupendo –comentó el chico con burla después de enterarse de la gran demostración de magia que había hecho su chica contra el chico de gafas.

–No fue nada comparado con lo que te hizo, tuvo suerte que no deseara practicar algunas de las maldiciones imperdonables con él –declaró Ginny aún molesta con Harry.

–Y después de tus palabras debo de estar atento de los movimientos de la comadreja, en cualquier momento me ataca por la espalda –mencionó Draco.

–Ron hace algún movimiento en tu contra y créeme que deseara que Snape le aplique un buen castigo en lugar de atravesarse con mi varita –dijo la pelirroja con seriedad.

–A veces me pregunto ¿Qué haces en Gryffindor?, pero después detecto muchas características de los leones, eres un ser extraño –comentó el rubio.

–Por tu bien espero que eso sea un halago y no una ofensa –advirtió la chica.

–Yo solo te platico lo que veo en ti, sin motivos para ofenderte.

–Pero tampoco para halagarme ¿no es cierto?

El rubio decidió guardar silencio, sabía la clase de dinamita que era la pequeña Weasley.

–Te voy a confesar algo, no le he dicho absolutamente a nadie esto, pero durante la Ceremonia de Selección, el sombrero dudó en ponerme en Gryffindor, no había dudas de las cualidades que comparto con los leones y de mi sangre Weasley pero en sus pensamientos el sombrero detectaba más detalles en mí, me preguntó si no deseaba romper la tradición Weasley y ser una Slytherin –confesó la pelirroja para sorpresa del rubio –esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, en ese momento tuve un poco de miedo, roge ser una leona y se me concedió; después pasó lo de la cámara así que guarde en secreto este hecho, y es un alivio hablar de esto –sonrió Ginny mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, él recordó su segundo año en Hogwarts, ese año que su padre había atentado contra la vida de la pelirroja, otra cosa que hacerle pagar.

–No estoy arrepentido de pertenecer a la casa de Salazar Slytherin, no tenemos tan buena reputación pero el intelecto y la astucia también pueden ser útiles para causas no oscuras –le comentó el rubio con orgullo.

–Tienes razón, no es justo el ser juzgado por las acciones de los demás, los perjuicios se deben de terminar, ojalá llegue el día que las cuatro casas convivan en paz –comentó al aire la pelirroja -¿qué paso con el director? –recordó de pronto –no me digas que tú también recibiste un castigo.

–No hablamos de eso, de hecho me cito para informarme que mañana lo acompañaré, nos reuniremos con algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix –le explicó.

–¡Tan pronto! –se asombró Ginny –Draco, ¿estás seguro de esto?

–Cada vez estoy más decidido, no podemos ignorar la situación Ginevra, es momento de actuar, a partir de mañana seré un miembro de la Orden –le aseguro.

Ginny intentó sonreír, pero el riesgo que se corría al pertenecer a la Orden era muy grande, toda su familia estaba entregada a la eminente lucha y obviamente ella se incluía, pero la posibilidad de perder a alguien siempre estaba presente, ahora Draco se uniría a un movimiento que lo pondría en peligro; estaba orgullosa de la decisión del rubio pero el temor de perderlo era doloroso.

–Ginevra –la llamó Draco detectando sus cavilaciones –todo estará bien –le dijo mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su mejilla, él también temía perderla.

La pequeña Weasley asintió decidiendo creer en las palabras de su novio.

–¿Con cuáles miembros te reunirás?

–El profesor Dumbledore no mencionó nada, supongo que será sorpresa –dijo de malagana.

–Tranquilo, de seguro estarán Alastor Moody, el profesor Lupin y Tonks, tal vez papá también estará –le comunicó la pelirroja –ya conoces a todos, debiste de toparte con Tonks alguna vez, mientras vigilaba el castillo.

–Nymphadora Tonks.

–Exacto, pero no la llames por su nombre, no le agrada.

–Es mi prima, Andrómeda Tonks es la hermana de mi madre –le recordó Draco.

–Eso es genial, Tonks ha estado algo triste desde la muerte de Sirius enterarse de que el nuevo aliado sea de su familia le caerá muy bien y así podrás tener un acercamiento con la familia de tu madre.

–No será tan genial cuando le diga a la tía Andrómeda que su hermana murió debido a un Avada que le lanzó su propio marido –recordó con amargura el rubio.

La chica calló de repente, abrazó con confort a su novio, no era buena con las palabras al tocar esos temas, lo único que sabía era apoyarlo y mostrarle que nunca más estará solo.

–Lucius Malfoy ha hecho mucho daño, pero no estás solo, te reunirás con tu otra familia y todos te apoyaremos a vencerlo –le susurró con decisión.

Draco sabía que Lord Voldemort era el temible enemigo de todo el reino mágico, pero Lucius Malfoy había dañado y despreciado a toda su familia, Voldemort sería vencido y Lucius pagaría por cada una de las acciones que habían hecho sufrir tanto a Ginevra como a su Madre.

**Y hasta aquí llega por hoy, un capítulo de transición, no podía dejar a Harry impune por lo que le había hecho a Draco jejeje Ginny tenía que hacer algo, la acción se acerca y el momento de enfrentar a toda la familia Weasley también, esperemos que los encantos del rubio lo ayuden a ganarse a sus suegros y cuñados (un poco difícil jejeje)**

**Agradezco mucho a las personitas que se detienen a leer esta historia ¡Muchas Gracias! Y gracias por la paciencia al esperar las actualizaciones, trabajaré más rápido!**

**Como siempre espero sus opiniones por medio de los reviews, la gasolina de los escritores.**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	12. En Grimmauld Place

**¡HOLASS! Aquí les dejo la actualización, media dormida jejeje la inspiración siempre me llega de madrugada, tengo que hablar seriamente con ella jajajajaja xD**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa y estupenda escritora J.K. Rowling, la responsable de hacerme soñar con llegar a la estación de Trenes de Kings Cross y atravesar la pared rumbo a la plataforma 9 ¾ para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts (Cada 1 de septiembre me pasa lo mismo :(**** )**

**Amor para seguir**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 11. En Grimmauld Place**

Ginny se adentró a la sala común de Gryffindor en completo silencio, en puntillas se dirigio a los dormitorios de las chicas siendo sorprendida por una sombra que se movió desde uno de los sillones hasta ella.

–Ginny –escuchó la voz de su amiga castaña, que la detenía con un agarre en su brazo derecho.

–¡Hermione! Pudiste haberme matado –exclamó con sorpresa la pelirroja.

–Lo lamento, no era mi intención –se disculpó apenada, al parecer las castaña estaba sola.

–¿Entonces? ¿Me esperabas para quitarme puntos por andar fuera de la cama? –le preguntó a la defensiva, conociendo lo estrictamente correcta que llegaba a ser la prefecta.

–No, ya no tengo autoridad para hacer eso, me retiraron el cargo de prefecta, fue parte del castigo –le explicó la castaña –a decir verdad era lo justo, solo quería hablar contigo – le dijo invitándola a sentarse en el sillón.

Ginevra aceptó con desconfianza, había conocido las opiniones de los dos chicos pero ambas amigas se mantenían un tanto alejadas de opinar, por esa razón tomó asiento frente a la Granger.

–Ginny, lamento mucho la actitud que he tomado, me he mantenido al margen de la situación cuando debería de apoyarte, eres mi amiga; no fui capaz de parar a Harry, yo…lo siento mucho –le dijo con marcada tristeza, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

La Weasley observaba en silencio a su amiga, aunque no habían hablado acerca de su relación con el rubio, la castaña no parecía con la intención de juzgarla y regañarla, se notaba apenada y arrepentida de su modo de actuar y Ginny estaba conmovida, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por su relación con Draco, no le importaba por cuantos obstáculos tuviera que pasar ni a cuantas personas tuviera que enfrentar, pero el apoyo de la sabionda de su amiga agrandaba sus esperanzas de una no tan difícil aceptación.

–Se te está haciendo costumbre disculparte conmigo –le recordó Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Supongo que me he equivocado mucho en mi labor de amiga –mencionó Hermione aliviada al ver el gesto de la pelirroja.

–Lo bueno que tienes una amiga muy comprensiva –le dijo Ginny sonriendo aún más.

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja apretujándola con fuerza, Ginevra sintió perder el aire con el gesto.

–Muchas gracias Ginny, te quiero mucho –le susurró con alegría la castaña dejando el cuerpo de la Weasley libre.

–Yo también te quiero mucho Herms –le recordó.

Se abrazaron en silencio, un lindo momento en que los lazos de amistad se fortalecían.

–Él era el chico ¿verdad? –le preguntó de pronto la castaña

–¿eh?

–Tu cambio se ha notado, tu mirada ha adquirido un brillo encantador, apuesto que en navidad lo extrañabas y por eso estabas triste, Draco Malfoy era el dueño de tus suspiros en las vacaciones –le afirmó Hermione.

–Sí, era él –le respondió sonriente la pelirroja, con absoluta seguridad –y ¿qué opinas?

–Tú sabes cómo ha sido nuestro trato con Malfoy, no hemos tenido muchos aciertos, en eso debes entender a tu hermano y a Harry; pero no podemos condenar a alguien sin pruebas y los juicios que hemos estado lanzando son inciertos además como tu amiga confió en ti y siempre te apoyaré –le explicó Hermione.

–Gracias Herms, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tengo tu apoyo, Draco ha cambiado, él ha pasado por muchas cosas…sigue siendo arrogante y orgulloso, pero eso forma parte de su encanto –menciono risueña la pelirroja.

–Una Weasley enamorada de un Malfoy, eso en verdad suena raro –comentó Granger asomándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, su pelirroja amiga irradiaba felicidad con cada suspiro.

–Que piensen lo que quieran, Draco y yo seremos felices sin importarnos los demás –dijo con decisión Ginny.

Las chicas platicaron unos minutos más y después se marcharon a dormir, Ginny feliz y aliviada al encontrar el apoyo de su amiga y Hermione quebrándose la cabeza de cómo convencer tanto a su novio como a su terco amigo para que acepten la recién iniciada relación del rubio y la pelirroja.

* * *

Las primeras horas del día y el rubio acaba de vivir una precipitada desaparición mientras sostenía el brazo del director, su destinado había resultado Grimmauld Place; después de unos movimientos del viejo mago las casas comenzaron a separarse mostrando la residencia numero 12; él sabía qué lugar era ese, su madre le había contado acerca de la casa Black, el lugar donde paso prácticamente toda su infancia.

Dumbledore le indico que lo siguiera mientras abría la reja de entrada Draco caminó con firmeza por el estrecho pasillo de la entrada se detuvo a la señal del director para que esperara un momento, observó como el mago se adentraba a una de las habitaciones donde se escuchaban algunas voces; el chico Malfoy observaba cada detalle de la vieja casa y escuchaba lejanos murmullos pero decidió ignorarlos prestando atención a los sonidos provenientes dentro del cuarto.

–Albus nos tienes impacientes, esta reunión ha sido muy temprano –escuchó una tosca voz.

–Alastor lamento los inconvenientes pero era necesario llevar esta reunión para comunicar nuevas noticias, he traído conmigo a un nuevo miembro –es comunicó Dublemdore ante la sorpresa se los presentes.

–¿A estas alturas? ¿Es conveniente? Podría ser una trampa –se escuchó otra voz masculina.

–Mis juicios suelen ser acertados, o ¿acaso no confías en mi Remus?

–No es eso, sólo que es repentino –se corrigió el licántropo.

–Dejémonos de rodeo de rodeo, profesor Dumbledore ¿quién es el nuevo miembro? –habló una femenina voz con impaciencia.

Draco observó como el director salió del cuarto haciéndole seña para que lo acompañara a la tan esperada reunión.

Cuando el rubio atravesó la puerta se encontró con seis sorprendidas miradas, todas conocidas para él, levantó la cabeza para enfrentarlos a todos, la desconfianza era evidente en la mayoría.

–Albus ¡¿te has vuelto loco?! ¡Otro niño y por si fuera poco, un Malfoy! –se expresó con enfado Alastor Moody.

El rubio entrecerró ferozmente su mirada, tal vez era algo joven pero juzgarlo por su apellido le desagradaba totalmente, pero no bajaría la mirada.

–¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡no podemos confiar en Draco Malfoy! ¡Su padre es un mortífago! –hay estaba su "adorada" suegra recordándole la calaña de padre que tenía.

–El joven Malfoy no es responsable de las acciones de su padre, él me ha demostrado su decisión, yo confió en él, ¿tú qué opinas Severus? –preguntó al hombre que se mantenía alejado del grupo.

Draco sintió la intensa mirada de su padrino sobre él, le había sorprendido verlo en esa reunión se supone que era uno de los hombres de confianza de Voldemort.

–Si es tu decisión Albus; no me opondré, estoy seguro que Draco hará un digno papel–mencionó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su ahijado, el rubio asintió satisfecho con la aprobación del profesor.

–Gracias Severus, ¿Y los demás? Deseo escuchar su opinión –pidió el viejo mago.

–Y este muchachito ¿en qué nos podría beneficiar? –habló desconfiado Ojo loco.

–Tengo amplio conocimientos en Oclumancia y en las Artes Oscuras –le contestó el rubio sin temor –y un fuerte deseo de acabar con Voldemort –mencionó con fuerza provocando un estremecimiento en los Weasley, al parecer todavía no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar el nombre del mago oscuro.

–Eso ya lo veremos –dijo con sorna Alastor, le agradaba la actitud del niño.

–Profesor Dumbledore, respetaré su decisión –se limitó a decir Lupin.

–Al igual que nosotros profesor –habló el señor Weasley, aunque Draco percibía las miradas desconfiadas del matrimonio sobre él, tendría todo un enfrentamiento con la familia pelirroja cuando se descubriera su relación con Ginevra.

–Será un placer tenerte de nuestro lado, Draco –le dijo Tonks, mientras le regalaba una apenas visible sonrisa, el semblante de su prima no era el mejor, se veía algo delgada y demacrada, al estrechar su mano con la de ella sintió una agradable calidez, ella no lo juzgaba, no desconfiaba, podía sentir la unión sanguínea que compartían, Nymphadora parecía una chica muy agradable a pesar de su actual estado.

El director le ofreció una silla, se sentó ante las atentas miradas de los demás miembros, sabía perfectamente lo que seguía, hablar de lo acontecido con su familia, todavía no había sido aceptado del todo.

–Draco –escuchó que lo llamo el profesor Dumbledore, era la primera vez que usaba su nombre –sé que has vivido terribles experiencias, pero es necesario que las compartas con nosotros, necesitamos conocer lo que te llevó a tomar esta importante decisión, ¿podrías confiar en nosotros?

La pregunta del director lo sorprendió, le pedía que confiara en un grupo de personas que evidentemente no confiaban en él, pero alguien tenía que ceder.

–Antes de iniciar el curso escolar escapé de la Mansión Malfoy –comenzó su relato.

–¿escapaste? Pero es tu casa –interrumpió su prima, revelando la incógnita que se había asomado en la mayoría de los presentes.

–No más, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange me torturaron por oponerme a sus reglas, por rebelarme –contestó a la pregunta de Tonks con sombría mirada, recordar la cantidad de hechizos que su tía y su padre le lanzaron aún provocaban un leve estremecimiento en su cuerpo, fue la primera vez que deseaba escuchar las palabras de _Avada Kedavra_ de la boca de alguno de los dos.

–¿Tortura? ¿Mi tía ya estaba enferma? –continuo interrogando su prima.

–¿Enferma? –se desconcertó Draco, su madre nunca había estado mal de salud.

–Narcisa Malfoy recibió atención de sanadores, pero su enfermedad era incurable, eso la llevó a su muerte –le explicó su padrino, aclarándole de lo que hablaba Tonks.

–Eso es una vil mentira, ¡mi madre nunca sufrió alguna enfermedad! –se exaltó Draco, levantándose y golpeando con fuerza la mesa; era increíble la manera de tapar su padre su crimen –Narcisa Malfoy fue asesinada por un Avada kedavra lanzado por Lucius Malfoy –reveló con enojo ante el asombro de los presentes, nadie se había creído la repentina muerte de la señora Malfoy, pero asesinada por su propio marido era inaudito.

–¿Lucius la mató? ¿Por qué? –le preguntó el licántropo.

–Ella intentó defenderme, después de que el desgraciado de mi padre me había hecho esto –se descubrió el brazo izquierdo mostrándoles la cicatriz con la que lo había marcado Lucius, la marca de la traición.

Todos miraban atentos la horrible marca roja que escondía el rubio, los ojos grises brillaban con rencor, las lágrimas de impotencias se agolpaban en ellos, recordar la pérdida de su madre siempre era terriblemente doloroso.

Tonks se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a su primo, de pronto lo estrechó entre sus brazos, Draco se tensó, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño.

–Lo pagará –le susurró Tonks con voz quebrada –Te juro que Lucius pagará lo que le hizo a tu madre –le aseguró.

El cuerpo del rubio se iba relajando poco a poco, la sensación de alivio comenzaba a fluir en su interior, Ginevra le había dicho que no estaba solo, y en ese preciso momento se daba cuenta de eso.

Cuando se separaron todos los miembros los observaban en silencio, pudo ver cierta compasión en los presentes, sobre todo en el matrimonio Weasley.

–Y ¿cómo fuiste acreedor de esa cicatriz muchacho? –le preguntó Alastor notando como había subido de niño a muchacho, era un progreso.

–Fui convocado por Voldemort, llamado para formar partes de sus filas.

–Vaya, no somos los únicos que aceptamos mocosos –lo interrumpió Ojo Loco ante la feroz mirada de los presentes.

–Mi padre estaba encantado con la noticia, no esperaba mi rebelión pero no me importó, estaba harto de la forma en que toda mi familia agachaba la cabeza ante un desquiciado deseoso de poder que no ve más que simples esclavos y herramientas en cada uno de sus seguidores; cuando me decidí a huir tuve un duelo con mi padre –explicaba el rubio mientras su rostro parecía sombrío, odiaba esos acontecimientos –todo iba a mi favor más no contaba con la intervención de mi psicópata tía, mediantes _crucios_ me encerraron y torturaron; y como recuerdo Lucius me hizo esto –señaló de nuevo la herida de su brazo –mi madre fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a los dos para liberarme; huiríamos juntos –el rubio se frenó al sentir las lágrimas en sus grises ojos, Tonks talló la palma de su mano en la espalda del chico en señal de apoyo –pero ella se interpuso en el _avada kedavra_ que mi propio padre me había lanzado, logré huir gracias a un traslador oculto, pasé semanas escondiéndome hasta que llegué con el profesor Dumbledore –terminó su historia mientras se desasía de una rebelde lágrima en su mejilla, recordar la expresión de su madre al morir; la última sonrisa que le dedicó, era demasiado doloroso.

Todos lo miraban en silencio, Draco había contado una versión muy corta de lo que habían sido esas largas horas en que luchó para sobrevivir; pero cada miembro sabía que no sería necesario entrar en detalles.

–Entonces, deseas unirte a la Orden por venganza –rompió el silencio Alastor.

–No, deseo luchar para no perder lo poco que me queda, mi principal razón es proteger, eso es lo que quiero –afirmó Draco seriamente.

La Orden lo observaba sorprendidos pero muy satisfechos, algunos miembros no estaban de acuerdo con la integración de jóvenes a las filas de lucha pero la situación actual requería de medidas extremas y la determinación con la que había hablado el rubio era bien aceptada para las personas que cada día luchaban por el bienestar del mundo mágico.

–Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix, espero que no te acobardes muchacho –reafirmó Alastor Moody.

Draco se limitó a asentir, lo había logrado, lucharía por una vida mejor a lado de Ginevra.

–¿No hay ninguna oposición de la integración del joven Malfoy a nuestra causa? –preguntó el líder de la Orden.

Ningún miembro presente mostró signos de negación, se mantenían en silencio observándose entre sí, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, sobre todo para Draco.

–¿Señores Weasley?

–No tenemos ninguna inconformidad, si esa es su decisión la acataremos con gusto –mencionó Arthur mientras observaba de reojo a su mujer, la cual no despegaba los ojos del joven rubio, el matrimonio Weasley no podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana las humillaciones que habían sufrido por parte de Lucius como las hechas por el propio Draco hacía sus hijos, pero la mirada del joven en verdad dejaba ver el sufrimiento al que había sido sometido así como la clara y sincera ayuda que deseaba ofrecer a la Orden, no había motivos para no brindarle una segunda oportunidad al muchacho.

–Contamos con tu apoyo joven Malfoy –habló el patriarca Weasley mientras le ofrecía una mano al chico, Draco observó con atención la expresión del padre de su chica, la desconfianza aún era notoria pero en cierto modo entendible; el director ya le había advertido anteriormente lo difícil que era obtener la confianza de las persona y él estaba decidido a ser aceptado, si el único modo para ganársela era con acciones entonces comenzaría de demostrarlas.

–Draco Malfoy, desde este día lo nombro miembro oficial de la Orden del Fénix, cuya misión se centrara en proteger tanto al Mundo Mágico como al Mundo Muggle de las malvadas intenciones de Lord Voldemort –enunció el líder.

–Así será señor –contestó con seriedad Draco, lucharía contra el mago oscuro más poderoso y contra su propio padre, pero no tenía miedo.

–Confío en usted, pronto conocerá a los demás miembros; agradezco a los presentes por atender a mi llamado –les dijo a todos los presentes en la sala –Nymphadora –la chica levantó de pronto la cabeza con cierta molestia al escuchar su nombre completo -¿Podrías darle un recurrido a Draco por la base? me imagino que desea conocerla un poco.

–Claro señor, acompáñame Draco –le pidió al rubio mientras hacía una leve reverencia de respeto antes de retirarse, el rubio imitó la acción de su prima y se encamino a su espalda.

* * *

Cuando Ginny se levantó sabía que el desayuno iba a ser algo solitario, después de todo se negaba a dirigirle la palabra al tonto de su hermano y después del ataque a Harry se imaginaría que no se le acercarían en unos días, no se sorprendió al estar sentada en una esquina de la gran mesa Gryffindor disfrutando sus alimentos sola, se había levantado un poco tarde, sus demás amigos ya se habían marchado rumbo a sus salones o a la biblioteca a acabar las tareas y cada vez que miraba de reojo al grupito de su hermano Ron la fulminaba con la mirada, no tenía ganas de pelear por lo mismo lo ignoraba, la pelirroja se encontraba más ansiosa por saber cómo le estaba yendo a Draco en la dichosa reunión.

Observó cómo su rubia amiga se dirigía hacia su hermano, le daba un cariñoso beso de buenos días y le dirigía algunas palabras sin sentarse a su lado, Ron cambio su risueño gesto hacia uno más duro hacia su novia, una clase de puchero que extrañó a la pelirroja pero lo que la sorprendió es que Luna diera la vuelta sin conmoverse por el gesto del Weasley y se encaminara hacia ella.

–¡Hola! ¡Buenos días Ginny! –la saludó Luna con su clásica sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y se servía su desayuno.

–Hola Luna, ¿no vas a desayunar con Ron? –le preguntó algo extrañada.

–No, hoy quiero pasar un rato con mi amiga –comentó risueña la rubia –a Ronald lo veré después, ahorita los Torposolos le están haciendo algunas travesuras, pero ya se le pasará, ya lo verás –le dijo con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Ginny la observaba con atención, desde que el grupo conoció su relación con el Slytherin Luna se había reservado sus comentarios, no la miro con enfado, ni la regaño simplemente la mirada sonrientemente, clásico de la Lovegood.

–Luna, por favor dime ¿qué opinas? –la enfrentó Ginevra.

–¿De qué hablas Ginny?

–De Draco y de mí

–Ah…eso…si tú eres feliz con él yo te apoyaré; te diré que los Torposolos amenazaban con meterse conmigo, me enfadé un poco porque no confiaste en mí y se supone que somos amigas, pero ya paso ahora estoy feliz, tu ánimo había recaído desde lo que tú ya sabes, pero ahora se te ve muy recuperada, ahora hasta tienes un novio muy guapo –habló la rubia para alegría de Ginny.

–Muchas gracias Luna, te quiero mucho amiga –se expresó la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba.

–Yo también te quiero Ginny, pero prométeme una cosita…no me volverás a ocultar nada, por favor.

–Lo prometo Lunita –declaró la pelirroja colocando una mano en el corazón.

–Perfecto, ahora apurémonos o los puntos de nuestras casas desaparecerán por nuestra culpa.

Ginny y Luna salieron con prisa del gran comedor, la pelirroja pudo ver la enojada mirada de su hermano y de su amigo azabache así como una cómplice sonrisa de su amiga castaña mientras esta golpeaba al pelirrojo regañándolo de paso.

* * *

El rubio había recorrido cada habitación de Grimmauld Place, era un lugar viejo y polvoroso pero con una gran cantidad de historia en su interior, el rubio aún recordaba las historias que Narcisa le contaba de niño, su madre creció entre esas paredes en compañía de sus hermanas y sus primos, los murmullos se escuchaban con más fuerza despertando la curiosidad del chico, tratando de identificar de donde vendrían.

–Será mejor que no lo averigües, créeme –escuchó decir a su prima descubriendo sus pensamientos.

El rubio la volteo a ver confuso.

–Es una larga historia, solo te puedo decir que nuestra tía abuela no es tan agradable –le dijo Tonks.

Draco no supo cómo interpretar lo dicho, Walburga Black estaba muerta pero la manera de expresarse de ella la hacía ver como una habitante de la casa todavía, no dijo nada solo esperaba no toparse con el fantasma de su tía abuela, por lo que sabía era una maga tradicionalista y orgullosa de su pureza de sangre, ante esos ojos el rubio se ya había convertido en un traidor de la sangre; Draco no necesitaba más personas que lo molestaran, criticaran e intentaran reprenderlo.

El rubio paró de golpe al adentrarse a la que parecía ser la sala de estar, su mirada estaba fija en un gran tapiz que decoraba las paredes, un enorme árbol lleno de ramas cuyos frutos eran rostros y nombres entrelazados.

–El enorme árbol genealógico de los Black –le dijo Nymphadora quedándose en el marco de la puerta, no le agradaba esa imagen.

Draco se acercó para leer cada uno de los nombres ahí impresos, la familia Black era antigua y enorme, muchas familias más desprendían de estos, varías caras se encontraban borradas, mejor dicho quemadas por algún encantamiento, eran nombres conocidos como el de Sirius Black, incluso el de sus tía Andrómeda.

–Si eras un traidor a la sangre, un squid o te casarás con un muggle o de padre muggles como es el caso de mi madre, tu rostro sería eliminado del "prestigioso" árbol genealógico, puras tonterías –le explicó su prima.

Draco dejo de escuchar la voz de Tonks en el momento que sus ojos detectaron su propio nombre en el dibujo, paso su mano por encima de su imagen recorriendo con sus dedos las ramas que lo unían con los nombres de sus padres, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, con delicadeza delineo el nombre de su querida madre, la tristeza comenzaba a abordarlo nuevamente pero el coraje también estaba presente, el nombre de Lucius no merecía estar alado del de su madre, él era su maldito asesino no merecía ser parte de ese cuadro familiar, su puño golpeo con fuerza el espacio que plasmaba el nombre del patriarca Malfoy mientras un gruñido escaba de su boca.

–Lucius Malfoy nunca se mereció a Narcissa, esa siempre fue mi opinión –se escuchó de pronto una femenina voz desconocida para el rubio, Draco se volteó rápidamente topándose con una mujer de cabellera castaña cuyo parecido con su tía Bellatrix era increíble, la mujer estaba parada justo alado de Tonks, la cual la mirada con una leve sonrisa –Siempre la trató como un codiciado trofeo, una fina joya de colección que le encantaba presumir, era una lástima que mi hermana en verdad lo amara.

–Mamá –la llamó Tonks aún sorprendida por su llegada.

–Lamento llegar tarde, es un placer conocerte Draco, soy Andrómeda Tonks, tu tía –se presentó la castaña, demostrando el porte clásico de un Black pero con una mirada cariñosa con la cual el chico no dudó en estrecharle la mano que le ofrecía, Drómeda lo jaló hacia ella rodeándolo con sus brazos –Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, has sido muy valiente.

–Es un placer conocerte tía Andrómeda –contestó Draco un poco abrumado por todos los acontecimientos, era muy agradable recibir esa clase de cariño que hacía tiempo no conocía.

Cuando se separaron Andrómeda se limpió algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla, se acababa de enterar de la verdad tras la muerte de su hermana, no le había sorprendido pero sí que le había dolido; ahora tenía entre sus brazos a su sobrino, el chico que su hermana protegió ante todo, por el que había dado su vida; era momento de que ella lo cuidara y protegiera.

–Lamento interrumpir esta hermosa reunión, es momento que partamos a Hogwarts –habló Dumbledore.

–Entendido –asintió el rubio.

–Cierto, más adelante platicaremos mejor; te estaré esperando en casa Draco –le dijo su tía mientras le regalaba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que lo sorprendió.

–Nosotros nos estaremos viendo más seguido, adiós Draco es un gusto tenerte de nuestro lado –se despidió Tonks con fingida alegría.

Draco se limitó a asentir, aún se encontraba un poco desconcertado, necesitaba tiempo para comprender todo.

* * *

Las clases estaban por terminar y Ginny aún no sabía nada de Draco, no podía evitar sentir un poco de preocupación; la incertidumbre la iba a matar, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando fue abordada por Dean Thomas al salir del aula de pociones.

–¡Hola Ginny! –escuchó hablar a Dean reaccionando a sentir los labios del moreno sobre su mejilla.

–Dean…hola…–se limitó a responder la Weasley alejándose un poco del muchacho.

–Has estado un poco alejada ¿no lo crees? no estarás evitándome ¿verdad?

–No digas tonterías, es solo que los estudios y el quidditch me mantienen ocupada –mintió la pelirroja evitando la mirada del moreno.

–No es bueno dejarse consumir por todo, a veces es necesario relajarse un poco…así que te parece darnos una vuelta juntos en Hogsmeade este fin de semana –la invitó Dean con su tono de galán.

–No puedo Dean, estaré ocupada pero gracias por la invitación –le dijo con sinceridad la pelirroja dando por terminado la plática.

–¡Espera! No puedo aceptar un no por respuesta, vamos Ginny necesitamos divertirnos –insistió el moreno para desagrado de ella.

–En serio Dean, tengo cosas que hacer, tareas que terminar y lecciones que repasar –se volvió a excusar Ginny mientras comenzaba su marcha por el pasillo.

–¡Ginny! –el moreno la detuvo del brazo con insistencia –olvida por unas horas la escuela, disfrutemos lo que tenemos, siento nuestra relación se está enfriando poco a poco.

–¿Nuestra relación? –preguntó extrañada la chica mientras trataba de librarse del agarre del gryffindor.

–Hermosa, sabes que tú y yo compartimos algo especial –se explicó Dean.

–Espero que estés hablando de nuestra amistad, Dean eres un gran chico pero yo no te puedo ofrecer más que mi amistad, por favor no te confundas –le aclaró Ginny.

–¡Por Merlín Ginny! ¡Tienes que olvidarlo! –le dijo exaltado el moreno.

–Ahora ¿de qué hablas? –Ginny en verdad que se estaba molestando con la actitud del chico.

–¡A Harry! ¡Tienes que olvidar a Harry Potter! Es el novio de tu amiga, tienes que darme una oportunidad, ¡Ginny tienes que dejarte querer! –Thomas apretó aún más el agarre del brazo de la pelirroja jalándola hacia él, la Weasley trataba de soltarse pero no quería llamar mucho la atención de los demás alumnos.

–¡Dean suéltame! ¡Aléjate de mí! –le decía la chica mientras se retorcía un poco.

–Yo haré que lo olvides, te haré feliz Ginny –insistía el moreno.

–¡Suéltame!

–Acaso no escuchaste, dijo que te alejaras de ella –se escuchó una atercipelada voz, con un peculiar arrastre en cada una de las palabras pero una temible entonación.

Los Gryffindors pararon sus movimientos, el moreno se volteó para enfrentar al entrometido y la pelirroja tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, Draco los miraba con sus intensos ojos grises y dura expresión.

–No te metas en donde no te llaman, Malfoy –el rubio odio la manera en que el moreno pronuncio su apellido, la altanería de Thomas lo irritaba y la mano rodeando el brazo de SU chica lo enfurecía.

–Es patético que tengas a recurrir a ese tipo de técnicas Thomas –habló con aparente burla Draco, mirando la morena mano sobre Ginevra –Los Gryffindors son estúpidamente insistentes y tercos; es decir, patéticos.

–No te metas con mi casa, serpiente rastrera –lo atacó Dean, soltando a Ginny para sacar su varita.

–¡Detente Dean! –lo paró la chica –nos van a quitar puntos por tu culpa, dejen de pelear los dos –le dijo Ginny mientras miraba fijamente a Draco suplicando que no hiciera más grande el asunto.

–Yo no peleo Weasley –le dijo Draco –sólo que es desagradable ver este tipo de escenitas en medio del pasillo –aclaró el Malfoy mientras continuaba por su camino, en ese momento en verdad que deseaba romperle la cara a Thomas y advertirle que no se acercará a su chica nunca más, tenía que alejarse con rapidez.

–Es un idiota –habló Dean mientras observaban la figura del Malfoy desaparecer por los pasillos.

–¡El idiota eres tú! –le reclamó Ginny -¡Eres un bruto! Yo traté de ser amable contigo pero por las buenas no lo entiendes ¡No quiero nada más contigo Thomas! ¡No te me acerques! –le aclaró con enojo la chica dejándolo solo y dolido.

Ginny corrió por los pasillos tratando de localizar a Draco, aunque siempre actuó con frialdad estaba segura que la furia inundaba todo su ser, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo se había dado cuenta de lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser el rubio, y toda escenita era un mal entendido que tenía que aclarar; para su desgracia la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar y no podía saltársela, tendría que esperar para hablar con Malfoy.

* * *

El resto de las clases pasaron desapercibas por Ginny, la imagen de Draco alejándose no se le había borrado, Dean había sido un bruto, nunca se imaginó un movimiento así del moreno; tal vez, ella se había equivocado al crear falsas esperanzas en el chico, pero esa nunca había sido su intención, Thomas era muy divertido y agradable, una charla con él era muy entretenida y divertida, como amigo Dean era genial, pero nada más; su corazón hace un tiempo que ya no estaba confundido, el rubio se había posicionado muy dentro de ella.

Estaba harta de aparentar y de ocultar, junto a Draco era feliz; era el momento que todos lo supieran, ya había enfrentado a sus mejores amigos ahora solo tenían que enfrentar a toda la escuela…sencillo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy en verdad que había tenido una mañana muy agitada, enfrentarse a la Orden para lograr su aceptación, a sus recuerdos, y para variar ver a Ginevra con el odioso de Thomas había sido desagradable; todo su interior se incendió, la manera en que Thomas pegaba su cuerpo al de la Weasley lo enfureció; se supone que pasaría desapercibido por los demás alumnos, no tenía que intervenir en las disputas de otros pero eso era el colmo, tenía que alejar al moreno de la pelirroja y un avada kedavra no le sonaba nada mal.

Estaba seguro que el imbécil no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, al terminar la última clase se dirigió al salón de la pelirroja, la observaría de lejos disimuladamente, asegurándose de mantenerla lejos de Thomas.

* * *

Ginny salió del salón platicando con Luna, el pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos que dificultaban su paso pero eso no impidió que su mirada chocara con la platinada mirada del Slytherin, la pelirroja se volteó hacia la rubia dirigiéndole unas pocas palabras para después alejarse de ella.

Ginevra caminaba a paso lento pero seguro, volteaba para todos los lados, en una esquina detectó al trio dorado, en otras a sus amigos de curso, a Dean junto con el resto del equipo de Quidditch, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws; era el momento perfecto.

Draco observaba extrañado los movimientos de Ginevra, la chica estaba atenta a cada uno de los alumnos del poblado pasillo pero su dirección era hacia él, de eso no había dudas.

La pelirroja se paró frente a él, con pícara sonrisa se paró de puntas mientras rodeaba el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y estampó sus labios sobre los de él.

El chico estaba impresionado por la acción, pero nunca dudó en responder al beso, le era imposible abstenerse a corresponderle, Ginevra era parecido a una temible droga, sus besos le habían provocado una increíble adicción.

Después de unos minutos rompieron el contacto encontrándose con las sorprendidas miradas de los presentes.

–Ya me cansé de esconderme –le dijo la pelirroja –soy malísima para guardar secretos –le confesó divertida.

–Entonces, luzcámonos –habló el rubio volviéndola a besar con más intensidad, dejando claro a todos que Ginevra Weasley le pertenecía a él.

**Y hasta aquí llega por hoy jejeje **

**¡Si se dieron cuenta estuvo más largo que de costumbre! ¡yupi yupi!**

**Gracias por seguir la historia y esperar las actualizaciones ¡Mil gracias por su paciencia! ¡Los quiero a todos!**

**Como siempre espero sus opiniones, ya saben solo tienen que escribirlas en el recuadro de abajo y ¡LISTO! xD**

**Nos vemos **

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
